


Denial

by kitkat2010



Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bloodlust, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Half-Vampires, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Gore, No Sparkles, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 79,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2010/pseuds/kitkat2010
Summary: In the modern world, where vampyres roam secretly under the radar of human eyes, we meet a half-vampyre struggling with a condition called Denial. It is said that a half-blood with this disease has not tasted the blood of their immortal creator. It is a condition of depression, anxiety, and helplessness. One that eventually leads to death.Mikael Krauss has struggled with his denial for decades before meeting a full-blood that promises to help him with his affliction by forming a blood bond. Little does he know, the vampyre Lucious holds the secret to releasing him of denial once and for all.During this first series, we follow Mikael on his quest to understand denial and the vampyre world with Lucious's guidance. A world of truth, lies, and the realization of love even amongst the most carnal of beasts.This story was originally posted as a Sims story on LiveJournal. It has since been taken down, somewhat edited for grammar and plot, and now is being archived here without the pictures. :)





	1. Beginning

Denial: refusal to recognize or acknowledge one's existence or reality.

A vampyre who is said to be in 'denial' is one who's human heart still cries out; he who wishes for eternal solace has never tasted the blood of their maker, and who reaches a point in life when they cannot continue to dwell.

****

Denial. There was something strange and conflicting about that word. I'd known it true for many decades, though at times I'd wished for it all to end.

This was my life... a vampyre's. Though, not the greatest as it seemed to be from the movies. Those picture shows never showed this side of it—from the eyes of a vampyre who'd never known their maker.

There were nights I'd sit and wonder about my eternal being, wishing for something more than just the endless cycle of death which surrounded me. Who was my creator? No, what exactly happened that night my mortal self died?

Those memories dare not flash before my eyes simply because I'd lost them.

Other nights I stared out the window onto the evening street. I'd watch as hordes of people drifted in and out of local businesses like wandering zombies. Was I like that in my mortal life? Nothing but a single name and number in the throng?

And there were nights I wandered out alone and searched for nourishment. I did need to feed after all though I still felt a stabbing sensation in my once beating heart each time I did so. In a way, I guess I grew scared of death although I was simply quite used to it already. And though I never shed a tear for those who crossed my path, there was always a relentless sense of terror each time I drained them of their life. This was my denial, the strange and conflicting disease I'd come to know so well.

Until one day when I came home after such an outing. I opened my door to find a strange creature lounging on the bed as if he had owned the room. A vampyre, no doubt.

"Mikael Krauss, a lovely evening is it not?" the creature said with a smile.

"It is," I answered, not caring how he knew my name and my home.

Instead, I was shocked by how beautiful this vampyre was. With strikingly long, white hair and silver eyes—if there were such a thing who could possess the perfect display of elegance, this being would be absolutely wealthy in power.

"And you might you be?" I asked.

"I am your vampyre of light, Mikael," he drawled as he sat back on the bed. "I am here to help you with your conflict. I can help you with your immortal freedom."

"My d-denial." I shuttered. "I'm not sure if there is help for me now."

The vampyre sighed and then with another smile said, "Of course there is. You have been living with denial for much too long."

I stood there negotiating the thought in my head. If there was more to this life...."Tell me how."

The vampyre rolled off the bed and stood near the wall.

"First, come," he said, "and take my hand."

I strode across to where he stood and with little hesitation, I grasped his hand. He pulled me close and embraced me from behind.

"Create with me a blood bond," he whispered huskily. "Let me drink from you and you will be in my possession."

A blood bond?

I had never heard of such a connection between two vampyre's yet my curiosity ran away with me. I closed my eyes and he held me closer until I felt the piercing touch of his fangs slowly sink into my neck. He hadn't given me the chance to answer when I felt my own blood soak into my shirt sleeve and run down my chest.

I soon felt as if all the fears I had before were escaping from my mind. The depression, the contradiction, everything was disappearing as he indulged himself. The pain seeped out from my body... perhaps it was something so simple as sucking it straight from my core. Maybe he'd taken it all for himself...

From that moment on, he stayed with me every day in that damp, dark motel room. Eventually, it struck me that I had not even asked him for a name, but for an odd reason, I never for him to tell me. Possibly it was the mysterious atmosphere which surrounded us. He never told me a thing about himself, hence the way it was supposed to be.

However, every night he would disappear for hours and leave me alone in the room. I stayed there waiting for him despite my growing hunger, but never questioned him when he came back.

One night on his outing, he brought back a woman from the tavern downstairs.

"I brought you a present," he said as I stalked up to embrace her. She reeked of alcohol but my senses only wanted one thing.

He remained quiet while I ran my fingers across her soft neck. She was beautiful; I'd give him that. He certainly knew how to seduce his prey. But quickly grew uncomfortable with my hunger and soon bit into her neck.

After my feeding, I stared at the woman as she lay limp in the chair. She could be dead, though I'd no care for her now.

I turned my attention to him as he lay peacefully relaxed on the bed beside me. Is this his lesson? I asked myself. If this is all there is then nothing has changed.

I walked over to the window and sat down on the chair to look out as I did before. I needed a cigarette, something I hadn't done since first becoming a vampyre.

As I lit up the cigarette, he sat up. "Those things will kill you, my friend."

"What does it matter as I'm already dead?" I asked with a chuckle.

I put out the cigarette and stood up. Should he see my distress, he'd criticize me even more, so I flipped the chair around to face away from the window and tried to smile. Rolling off the bed, he approached from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders like something of a hug.

Maybe he still saw the concern in my face?

I stared at the floor when suddenly the blankets rustled.

"You didn't kill her?" he whispered.

It was true. The woman who should have been dead was now propped up on the bed like a cat with a grin on her face. She bounced up and down on the bed making the springs squeak. "What are your names?"

Names? It dawned on me.

"Lucious," he said quickly and quietly.

I paused, struggling to make sure I'd heard it right.

"Mikael," I said.

"Well, Lucious and Mikael, what do we do next?"

Lucious quickly pounced on the bed and grasped the woman around her neck.

"We need to kill her before the transformation begins."

"Do as you please," I said relighting the cigarette I had before.

Did I just give him permission to kill her?

I didn't care to observe them as he laid her back on the bed and began to strangle her. But in my head, I had a million thoughts run through at once. Lucious, is this what there is to our bond? Is this all there is to my eternity—death and defeat once again... only this time at your command?


	2. Hatred

Although I had doubts in my mind about our bond, I remained at Lucious's side because I simply had nowhere else to go.

There were nights he allowed me to go with him and wreak havoc together. Other nights he left without a word again and, as usual, I would wait patiently for him to arrive back to the room. It was on one of those nights that I found myself playing with the doubts more and more within my already too crowded mind.

What if someday he leaves me? What if he already has? Is this what a blood bond is like? He goes out and does whatever he pleases and leaves me behind to wither away...

He was downstairs at the tavern all along, seducing another woman.

The tavern seemed his favorite place to play. He'd once said he found the liquor smell intriguing and the women of particular interest mainly because they had an excessive amount to drink that night and fell into any awaiting man's arms.

I often wondered how he could obtain such lovely women. Even on those nights he allowed me to accompany him, he would be the one obtaining our meals.

The door squeaked open and he peered into the room."Look, Mikael. I brought another present." He held the woman's hand, leading her inside.

The woman smiled casually. The odor of booze filled the room as it lingered off her heavy breath but I didn't care. I immediately stood up off the bed and walked over to her.

I reached out my arm towards her face and brushed away a couple of hairs that had been blocking her green eyes. Lucious continued to hold her tight and she continued to hold him, however, her smiles were aimed at me.

And a beauty she was. She tilted her head back and my hand moved down to her neck. My hunger spiked. I drew closer to her, trying to lure her to me, but Lucious held his ground.

"Uh uh, Mikael. Let's play a little with this one."

I immediately put my hand down and looked up at Lucious as he let her go and she staggered away.

I, of course, never played with my meals before I fed, however with Lucious around, I never had any other choice. He would never leave me to do I as pleased. That night was the same: he watched over me as I ran my fingers across her body.

She let out a giggle as I fondled her skin and slowly slipped her silky shirt from overhead. But I never required the pleasures of the flesh as other vampyres and humans would. Only her blood would appease me. I avoided her naked flesh and thumbed across the vein in her neck.

"No," Lucious said placing his hand on my chin to distract me.

I scowled angrily at him but went back to seducing her. I had tried to bite her three more times while making love to her but he continued to stop me.

An hour later, Lucious tapped me on the shoulder. "She's sleeping."

I stood from the bed, realizing it true. She'd passed out from the alcohol. Or was it from the rough play?

Lucious swiped her up off the floor and carried her over to the bed.

"Why would you not let me feed?"

He set her down atop the covers. "This one isn't for you."

I lowered my head in disgust. Just what was he planning?

I returned to sit down beside the sleeping woman when Lucious straddled her, their faces disappearing in the swathe of his white hair. I didn't care to watch as he began to feed on her. I felt my hunger rising and yet there was nothing I could do but sit staring at the bed sheets between my legs.

"You are sick!" I found myself shouting.

"Aren't we all, my friend?" Lucious gasped as he licked the blood from her neck.

He feasted and didn't allow me a drop? How could he be the vampyre of light when there is nothing here he is teaching me?

Once he was done, Lucious slid off the bed and wiped the blood from his chin. The remaining blood from the woman's wound ran down the side of her neck. I almost couldn't stand to look as the hunger swelled so bad I wanted to lunge at her, although she was already dead.

"Are you going to leave her there?" I asked Lucious as he started walking towards the door as if he was leaving again.

"You are hungry, yes?" He countered. "So I'll go downstairs and pick you up a little something. In the meantime, you can clean her up."

Anger immediately replaced my hunger. I curled my fingers into a fist, wanting to punch him, but I just sat there trying to hold off my temper. He walked out the door, leaving me to deal with the corpse.

As if the tavern is a restaurant for us vampyres?

In the tavern, a pool playing competition was being held and it was down to the last few best. He had joined in on the contest and met up with a couple of players, who had happened to be men.

He took quite an interest in the first place winner of the competition and decided that he was going to bring him back for me.

It'd only taken about an hour. I had just gotten done disposing of the body when Lucious return to the room.

"What about him?" Lucious asked me with a man in his arms. "You have no preference, do you? He is quite handsome, don't you think?"

The man stood stock-still, lips trembling as if Lucious just pilfered him up from the street.

Why is he playing twenty questions to me now?

"Lucious, you son of a bitch!" I howled.

I grabbed Lucious by the throat, slamming him against the wall while the man he was with fell to the floor with a whimper.

"What the hell are you thinking, Mikael?"

"What do you think? Leaving me here alone to take care of the woman you killed." I barked.

"You made a simple mistake last time, that's all. I did bring you someone though, didn't I?" He cupped my wrist, trying to loosen my hold on him.

Strengthening my hold on his throat, I pick him up and threw him onto the floor. I made a fist and almost swung at him.

"What is this about?" Lucious asked puzzled.

"You have absolutely no idea what's going on, do you?" I sighed.

I let go of him and he staggered over to the bed.

With blind rage, I pulled out a gun that I had hidden behind the television after I first rented the motel room and found myself pointing it straight at Lucious.

"So you do have a preference." Lucious smiled, looking straight into the barrel.

"You are the most disgusting vampyre I have ever met."

Without a thought, I fired one shot straight at Lucious, piercing him in the chest.

"You... son of a bitch... shot me."

Then, with a quirky smile, he laughed. "You know that won't do any good."

He moved his hand off of his chest and the bullet hole closed with just the blood remaining on his hand and chest.

I knew that wouldn't do any good. Maybe it was just my frustration crying out once more? I threw the gun on the bed. My hunger spiked again as I watched the blood on Lucious's chest start to dry... I found myself collapsed on top of him.

"Damn, I'm sorry," I cried out.

"It's not the first bullet I've felt since being a vampyre," Lucious said.

"I guess I just got a little carried away. With being hungry and needing to take care of that corpse." I apologized again.

I rolled off Lucious and laid on the bed curled up in a ball feeling my denial and frustration taking hold of me.

"So I am bound to my denial for the rest of eternity," I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Denial. A condition most common in those vampyres who were denied a taste of blood by their maker." Lucious told as if he was quoting from a book. "You don't understand the meaning of a blood bond, do you?"

The meaning of our blood bond... pain and suffering forever more...


	3. Memory

I silently waited for Lucious to speak about our blood bond but he continued to lay there with his eyes closed. Would I hear any explanation from him? Does he even know what a blood bond means himself?

Eventually, after watching and waiting for any motion from him, I decided to break the silence that filled the room.

“What was it like?”

“What was what like?”

“When you became a vampyre?” I clarified.

“It was the greatest thing in the world,” he huffed.

“Tell me more about your creator.”

Maybe through his past I can find out more about him and if he's truly this vampyre of light?

“I'm not very good at stories,” he sighed,“and besides, I'm bored to death.”

Lucious breathed out a slight chuckle to his comment, then went silent again.

Fine then, I should figure it out on my own.

I sat up on the bed hoping that Lucious would break the silence again but he just lay there. I didn't know what to do if he wasn't going to explain anything to me about our blood bond. Should I stay with him or should I leave?

“I was a reject,” Lucious said suddenly.

“Hmm?” I glanced at him as he still lay there with his eyes closed.

“My family rejected me.” He added as he peered back at me. “It was 1894. I lived in an orphanage until I was 14 when I was able to escape the grounds and find home on the streets.” 

***

“After I ran from the orphanage, I would stand and wait for evening to arrive, then I would enter small merchant's stores and pocket whatever I could fit into my vest. I hadn't quite perfected being a thief and was often caught by the shop's owner. Or I got away with the goods. Sometimes I was chased by the guards straight out of the city.

“I frequented the square a lot and even lived there, sleeping in the small alleyways where the shops kept their debris and extra wares. I never knew what it was like to sleep in a warm bed or have hot meals with family. Even the orphanage always felt cold so that was all I knew. I sometimes wished for death but didn't know how to carry it out. Should I allow the shopkeeper to shoot me down? Maybe steal the gun from his hands and do it myself? Something more grotesque, perhaps? 

Finally one night as I was resting alongside a building, a woman approached me and stood there with a quaint smile on her lips. I thought she was just passing by so I made no attempts to even glance at her, but she stood for quite awhile examining me.

“Poor soul,” she hissed. “Would you like a warm bed to sleep in?”

“Warm bed? But the cold is so comfortable.”

“What is such a handsome young man doing out here anyway?” I was like she didn't understand my predicament.

“This is my bedroom for the night, ma'am.”

“Hmph, I can offer you a better place to lay your head, young man.”

At last, I glanced up at her and took in her pale skin and long, dark black hair. Her fiery red eyes shone down on me as if the devil had a proposition for me, life or death...

“All you have to do is take my hand.”

I stood from my resting place and reached my hand out. She extended her dainty hand just then, but I froze.

“You don't wish to stay here in the cold your entire life, do you?”

“But I don't know anything else,” I murmured.

“You want to know what it's like,. I can see it in your eyes, boy.” She stated the fact. I did want to know what it was like to sleep in a warm bed for at least one night.

She had convinced me indefinitely. When my fingers brushed hers, the skin was as cold as the fridged air. It's all I remember of that night.

My memory begins again when I awoke in a dungeon-like room. She was in front of me, hands on her hips, waiting for me.

The jail cell was completely empty except for a haystack beside me and a set of bloody handcuffs hanging from the stone wall above my head.

“Where am I?” 

“This is my castle. Trust me, it's much bigger than it appears from down here,” she said, and I shuddered.

She knelt down with her knee between my legs, wrapping her arms around my neck. “Are you sure of your fate, or would you like another day to decide?”

My body quaked. I wasn't sure if it was the cold surrounding me from her dead hands or because the dungeon was freezing, but somehow, I whispered, “yes.”

“Good. You must be mine, my property, my slave, my butler, my everything and I will provide you with a warm bed and warm meals for the rest of eternity.”

Tired and hungry, I shook my head yes once more.

She untied my arms from behind my back and held me in her cold arms. “Hmm, does your blood taste as sweet as I think,” She whispered before lowering her head to my neck.

Exhausted from not having anything to eat for days, I didn't understand her at that moment. I was like putty in her hands as she lowered her head down and bit into my neck with her sharp fangs.

From that moment on, I was hers physically, mentally, emotionally.

The upstairs was surprisingly warm considering the temperature in the dungeon. I received an unsoiled set of clothing and was able to clean myself up. She preferred me this way as she said that I looked very handsome without the dirt on my face.

Her favorite room in the castle was indeed the library. It was always clean and organized with large statues and beautiful paintings from centuries past. Each book on the shelves were placed in a precise manner by category. She had almost everything from drama and mystery to books about cooking. 

Most of the time, I had absolutely nothing to do despite my being her butler. I would stand beside her and watch her read or I would dust off the top of the bookcases. Then at the end of the evening, she would look up at me from her book and dismiss me to my room.

At least I had my own room and my own warm bed, but every night I would sit and think about the decision I made. Was it the right thing to do or should I have shot myself instead?

I still didn't understand her at all. Never did they teach us about these creatures whom take anothers blood for nourishment in the orphanage. Of course, my teachings only consisted of how to speak properly and how to hold my silverware at the table.

Every evening, just as I was starting to relax and close my eyes, I would look up and she would be standing in front of me. Her breath heavy and her eyes as red as blood. At first it seemed strange but every night she would come into my room like that ready to ravage me. Eventually, the pain of constant feedings began to feel intensely pleasurable and often times I was tempted to press her head against me tighter. But she always took just enough to keep me alive for the next evening's feeding.

There were also nights when we would have dinner guests. She introduced me as her butler. If only they knew. I would keep a bandage wrapped around my neck so they didn't noticed my wounds.  
I also learned how to cook so I could served food to the guests but she never cared to eat a bite.  
And at the end of the party, she would invite everyone for a tour of the mansion leaving me behind to clean up.

Who knows what ever happened to the guests as I never saw the same face twice. 

Nor did she come to my room on those evenings either. Maybe she didn't need to.

And then it happened. One morning as I was waking up, I entered the washroom and spotted mirror my hair was paling as well as my skin. I couldn't understand why at first but possibly it was from the stress on my body from her constant attacks. I also noticed the small bite wounds on my neck had disappeared even though she had been feeding from me almost every night for a year. I needed to know what was happening to me and quickly.

So that night after she dismissed me to my room, I sat there upon my bed just as I had done every evening for the past year, waiting for her to enter my room. But, millions of thoughts ran through my head as I sat there patiently. What is she? Am I dying? Like a train, the thoughts flowed one by one and I couldn't banish them.

When she finally arrived, she was quick to attack, jumping on me and grasping my head tightly. She pulled me closer to her and kissed me gently, slowly working her way down to my neck. At that point, pain was all so much pleasurable every time she fed upon me. Forgetting the questions I had in my mind, I allowed her to get her fill.

Gradually feeling the life draining from my body, I immediately remembered my questions. I struggled to roll her over and trapped her underneath me.

“What's happening to me?”

She just smiled. “I see nothing wrong.”

Nothing wrong?  
However, years past by and I continued to see these changes. My hair turned stark white. My skin as pale as hers. Finally, I decided to get an answer out of her once and for all.

She had advised me to stay out of the dungeon since the day she rescued me from the streets and I did follow her orders until I couldn't stand to watch myself waste away any longer. I entered the dungeon that evening with just a small candle in my hand to light the way. It was dark and all of the rooms were empty this time except for the far room at the end of the hall, where she stood just waking from her day sleep.

I was quick to corner her to the wall in hopes that this time she wouldn't avoid my question. 

“I ask this once again, what is wrong with me?”

“I can't help you,” she said silently. “You're dying.”

I stepped back from her. Dying?

“You did this to me,” I sighed. 

I was lost for words. All this time I slowly wasted away when it could have been over in a flash if I hadn't accepted her proposal. 

“Normally this wouldn't happen but you're body is stressed,” she claimed with a somber look in her eyes. “I could finish what I've started.” 

She looked at me and grasped my face but I pushed her hands away from me and stood there, still at a loss for words.

I stood disgusted. I didn't know what exactly she was nor what I was turning into until she said, “Let me finish this and complete our bond.” She raised her wrist up to her mouth, setting her fangs to her skin.

***

“A blood bond?”

“Yes, a blood bond,” Lucious answered. “Damn I hate being interrupted.”

“Like the bond that we have?” I questioned.

“A blood bond could be different between two different beings, I guess. My bond with her was different than ours, Mikael.” Lucious explained. 

“But what about our bond, Lucious? You haven't shown me anything different. I still feel the same as I did before I met you.”

Lucious glanced towards the window. The sun was starting to rise above the earth creating a ray of orange light that shined into the room. “I'm going to sleep now,” he declared.

“And you're going to ignore me again?”

Lucious stood there and groaned. “So many questions, but it's late and the sun is starting to rise. Good night.”

He's avoiding the question again! What will it take to get the answer from him?


	4. Strangers

The next evening, I sat there peacefully watching TV. Lucious stared quietly out the window.

I'd examined his backstory bit by bit in my head, from the time he was found to the time he finally became a full vampyre, but I still couldn't uncover any truth behind a blood bond from that. What is his true motives?

The day he came, he claimed he could show me light and save me from denial, yet he hadn't done anything but show me just how sick and twisted true vampyres could be. Maybe someone else could help me?

Lucious finally turned his head away from the window. “Let's go out tonight.”

“I'm fine, you go by yourself,” I answered with a scowl.

“I still don't see why you smoke those, Mikael. It does you no good.”

I turned my attention away from him and back to the television. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see he was still staring at me with a grin.

“Is this still about our blood bond?” he asked.

I said nothing.

“The cold shoulder isn't going to work, Mikael.”

“Just go!” I hollered at him.

“Fine, but you will see it someday. I have already helped you.” He brushed past my view on his way to the door.

“I still don't know how bringing in whores and denying me to feed is helping,” I groaned.

His footsteps stopped before he got to the door.

“I've done much more,” he explained. “You just haven't noticed at all”

I looked down at the bed and tried to think if I could remember him doing anything else than make my life hell. There was nothing.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and just when I thought Lucious had left, I heard him gasp. “Serena!”

“There you are, you son-of-a-bitch!” A woman's voice echoed throughout the room.

I hopped up off the bed. There at the door, she stood with a pleasant, yet familiar smile. Familiar from the story he told. Though her smile lied. It wasn't beautiful at all, but menacing. Her vindictive aura swallowed up the entire room with us in it.

She stormed into the room, high heels tapping against the carpeted floor, with another vampyre following closely behind.

She slammed Lucious on the wall in a choke hold while her assistant pinned me tight on the bed.

“Do you know just how long I've been searching for you?”

“I-I...” he stuttered.

“Of course you do. I've been looking for you from the day you left my side,” she answered for him.

“Serena, I... can explain,” Lucious spit out as he was still being strangled.

“Oh, don't give me excuses, Leo.”

Leo? 

“Lucious, what's going on?” I hollered out, writhing under the powerful hold against my back.

“Shut up!” The vampyre pressed me down harder, smothering my face into the bed.

“Lucious, is it now?”

Clothing rustled and something hit the floor. The pressure against my neck loosened and I peered out from the sheets to her eying me with a sneer. She strode over to the bed where I was being held.

“Sebastian, you may let go now,” she ordered her assistant.

His stern look quickly turned to a smile as he jumped off the bed. Like if she was a queen, he bowed to her. “As you command, my lady.”

I tried to move my arms but quickly realized he had tied my hands together while he had me pinned.

“Go take care of Le.. Lucious now, Sebastian.” She tipped her head.

“Yes, ma'am.”

She knelt on the bed, blood red eyes sizing me up. Her touch on my hands were soft, then she pet the back of my hair.

“You reek of denial. Usually any other vampyre would hate the taste of depression in their mouth,” she claimed. “But I would love the taste of you.”

 

“Don't touch him!” Lucious yelled, struggling under the ropes tied around his wrists.

His eyes shone, glared over with fury. Nose wrinkled, showing age lines despite his seemingly ageless face. I'd never seen him so furious. Was it because she thought of taking my blood into her?

“Whoa there.” The other vampyre caught Lucious by the back of the hair.

“Leo, is he someone special to you?” she asked, still enthused with me. “A blood bond perhaps?”

Lucious settled and let out a heavy breath. “It's Lucious now, Serena.” 

“Lucious, huh? Is that just an alias so I couldn't find you? Remember, you are still my property until the end of eternity!” She leaned in, giving me a gentle kiss on my neck... 

When I awoke, Lucious and I were hanging from rusty chains attached to a dungeon ceiling. I examined the steel bars that made the windows to each cell as well as the door. The air was freezing, like winter's breeze, but it was still summer outside. I could only assume we were in her castle.

“Is this the dungeon you spoke of last night?” I whispered.

“It's fixed up a bit but yes.”

I groaned. The rage boiled up inside me as well as my hunger. How could I have gotten into such a mess?

Just then, the door opened and Serena pranced in.

She targeted me first, caressing me with soft, nimble fingers. She stroked my hair and down to my chins, slowly leaning in toward my neck. My hunger bubbled but I desperately tried not to lose my guard.

“Denial. You've been living with it for quite a long time, have you not?” she whispered.

I nodded.

“A vampyre who's heart has died yet one who still thinks as a human. It's quite remarkable really. Sadness, love, depression, I can't remember when it was that I last felt this way.” She explained. “This is why denial is so hard to bare. You anger over your human death, you lust for blood just like me, yet you feel sadness when you watch your victims die. I love the taste of denial just for that. It's a sweet taste of loneliness.”

“I said don't touch him!” Lucious groaned.

She circled me, then turned toward Lucious.

“The one who tried to kill you must have been very careless to leave you in such condition.” Her hand dropped away from me as she targeted Lucious, next.

Her comment sparked a somber look in Lucious eyes and he was quick to bow his head to the floor. Maybe he didn't want us to see his feelings? 

“Can you... help me?” I asked.

“Oh?” She tipped her head. “I cannot, my dear. Only the one who originally bit you can finish what he's done. Do you know who that vampyre was?”

I shook my head. I began to feel cold, lonely. My hunger was boiling but now I felt helpless to do anything about it. 

“Maybe someday you will find him.” She stepped between us, then headed for the cell door.

We continued to hang there in the silent and cold room until we heard footsteps come from the hall.

“It's dinner time, boys!” The vampyre servant snickered as he shoved a young girl into the room with us.

After closing the door, he made his way back down the hall. The girl stumbled around with a fearful look in her face.

“You're sick!” I shouted. An echoed chuckle from the hall was my reply.

The girl was frightened but she quickly learned that we wouldn't attack if we ourselves were being held captive. So she went to the corner of the room and sat on the floor, folding herself up in a ball.

“You're all sick!” I spouted.

“Hey, don't include me with them. I have nothing to do with this.” Lucious sneered.

“If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.” I stomped my foot. “You have that woman's blood running through your veins. You're as twisted as she. I hate you!!”

“And that is why I left her,” Lucious announced.

“Hmm?”

“Shortly after I became a full vampyre, she found Sebastian. He was so much more like her and so full of energy that she began to change and become more like him. I couldn't stand to watch them together. And I left. I found a way to leave.”

“You knew she would find you, didn't you?”

“I did,” he answered. “It's the first purpose of a blood bond, Mikael.”

I quieted as he went on.

“Back in the great war, a blood bond was used between a lord and his servants so he could keep track of his warriors and maids. Whether between a vampyre and human, or two vampyres, that was the primary purpose of a blood bond. Not only does it serve to track your whelp, but also to keep them in line. A bond for eternity.”

“And you come to me with this supposed vampyre of light bullshit when all you wanted was a servant of your own,” I groaned.

“But it means more than that, Mikael. I can still help you with your denial if only we weren't stuck here,” Lucious said as he tugged at the chains.

“Well we are stuck here...”


	5. Taste

There in that dark dungeon just below Serena's mansion, we hung by strong chains. The young girl thrown into the room with us continued to cry and pout for her mother, father, anyone who could help.

Lucious tugged on the chains with all his might. He struggled breathlessly, but I didn't think he could break himself out until I heard a part of the chain buckle under his weight. The ceiling crumbled down and after a long struggle, Lucious was finally free. 

I awed in amazement at his strength. I never knew he possessed such sheer power, yet now he finally revealed it.

Maybe it was a just a wave of adrenaline?

The girl who was in the corner crying was now blocking her head from debris. She whimpered and whined as she brushed herself off.

He pulled the chains away from his hands and dropped them to the ground. He then took a couple steps up to me. Staring me straight in the eyes he wrapped his arms around me.

“You're not my servant, Mikael. I truly want to help you.”

I stood there silent. 

Don't tell me he has some sick obsession with blood just like his maker?

Finally, he yanked on my chains and quickly they, too, fell to the floor. I unleashed my arms from the grasp of the cuffs and threw the chains on the floor.

 

But I still didn't believe him. In frustration, I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him firmly to the wall.

“Don't bullshit me, Lucious!”

“Shhh, quiet. I'm not. I can help you, damn it!”

Lucious pushed me aside and looked at the girl who was still crouched in the corner. She coward to his advances as he stalked over to her. He grabbed her hair to force her up to her feet, immediately biting down on her neck. 

I couldn't stand to watch as my hunger boiled to the very thought.

Again, not allowed to feed.

When he was done, he turned to the barred door and quietly pried the lock open. Once it was unlocked, the door easily swung open.

Again, I stood in awe at his strength. 

Perhaps it wasn't adrenaline. Perhaps has he always been this powerful?

“Come on.” He motioned toward me.

We quietly walked out into the hallway and up the stairs where the lights were barely dim enough for any normal human to see their way out. 

Lucious glanced around making sure no one was around but the castle seemed empty. He knew his way around the castle quite easily, so he motioned to me to follow him out the door. 

But only a few steps outside, we heard a menacing voice. Sebastian was sitting on the balcony, looking straight down at us.

“And where perhaps are you two going?”

Lucious froze in place.

“Just thought we'd take a stroll,” he answered.

Suddenly, Sebastian got up off his chair and hopped up on the balcony's railing. Lucious's silver eyes glared over as Sebastian jumped. 

“I don't think so, Lucious!”

“We're not escaping, if that's what you think.”

“Oh? Where are you going, then?” Sebastian wondered.

Lucious stood there for a moment trying to muster up the best excuse he could think of. Sebastian grew impatient with him and began to stomp his feet.

“Too late. I'm not waiting for you to make another pitiful excuse!” Sebastian exclaimed.

“Look, this is crazy, Sebastian.” Lucious sputtered. “Leave her, she's got you following her every command. Wouldn't you like to live by your terms?”

“No! I'm doing fine really.” Sebastian folded his arms across his chest.

“But listen, if you leave Serena, you could do as you please.”

Is he trying to persuade Sebastian or just make excuses for us to escape?

“Hold it!” Serena's voice came echoing out of the dark. “I never said you could leave, Lucious.”

“What about the other one?” Sebastian turned toward her as she stepped out into the moon's pale illumination.

Serena quietly stood there staring over at me. “If you wish, you may leave, Mikael. But not Lucious... as I rightfully own him.”

Lucious dropped his arms to his sides and lowered his head to the ground. 

“He's not your pet!” I protested.

“Aww, but you are wrong. Didn't Lucious explain the purpose of a blood bond to you?” She wondered.

Yes he did, but...

“A blood bond between human and vampyre is much stronger. Once the human agrees to the bond, it never expires. My chains wrap around him for eternity. They are never to be severed,” she giggled.

“Yes, ma'am.” Lucious sighed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he giving in to her?

He knelt and lowered his head in submission to her. If only I could see his eyes at that moment... Is he serious?

“Maybe I was too harsh on you, Leo.” She placed her hand upon his head as if she was comforting a child. 

I stood in amazement, but I also felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness come over me again.

“Please, call me Lucious now,” he reminded her quietly.

“Of course, if you stay with me, I will forever address you as Lucious.” She pet his long, white hair. “Now, go back to the castle.” 

She reached down and lifted his chin until their eyes met. Then, I watched as she gently kissed him on the lips. Utter despair waved over me as I watched him stand up and walk back to the castle, his eyes never even attempting to glance back at me.

Once Lucious was in the shadows, Serena turned addressed me with a dark expression on her face.

“I can't have a servant who owns a slave of his own.” I shivered at her words. “Sebastian, kill him!” 

“Yes, my lady.”

He swung at me with sharp claws, trying his best to wound me but I jumped out of the way just in time. However, just as I thought I was free, Sebastian grabbed my neck, choking and pushing me to the ground. 

I laid there trying to struggle free from his grasp however his power was much stronger than mine and I couldn't seem to budge him. With my hunger boiling deep within and the pressure I took while being captured, I couldn't muster up the force to push him away.

Could Lucious not hear the quarrel taking place?

A gut-wrenching pain came next. Sebastian leaned in, his claws digging deep into my chest. “No offense. I'm just doing my job.” He laughed as he twisted his hand further.

Serena's face came to me just then. With an evil grin, she took hold of Sebastian's arm and yanked it out of my wound. An overflow of blood poured from my wound. She quietly licked his claws, her grin becoming more a smile.

“Mmm... that's the sweet taste of denial I so love.” She laughed.

I laid there watching the world spin before me. I heard the two laugh but my vision started to blur to the point I did not see them leave.

The trees and sky circled in front of my eyes as their colors began to intertwine blue over green. Soon the stars became mixed up in the performance, using their sparkle like a disco ball to light up the spot where I lay.

I tried to reach my arm over to my wound but my body denied me as it went limp, useless. Was I to die here?

I fought to lift my head up from the ground, trying to focus in on the entrance of the castle. A shadow there peaked my interest. As I squinted to see the one creating it, Lucious's face came quickly into my mind. Why is he not helping?


	6. Dark

“I am your vampyre of light. I can help you with your immortal freedom.” 

“Come, take my hand.” 

“Let me drink from you and you will be in my possession.” 

“You don't understand the meaning of a blood bond, do you?”

...all you wanted was a servant of your own!

“But it means more than that between us”

Warmth and softness overshadowed my deep memories of Lucious...

I awoke to a tepid, comforting home. “Where am I?”

“Shhh, calm down.” I heard a soft feminine voice behind me. “You must have been dreaming.”

I turned and saw a woman, about in her 30's, sitting in a plush mauve chair with a book planted in front of her. She refused to look back at me. I continued to look around the room. It was nicely decorated and everything was sparkling clean. She must dust on a daily basis.

“Lay back and rest if you need to. You've been sleeping for two days,” she added calmly.

“Why am I here?”

She sighed realizing I was going to do what I wanted. Putting her book down on the coffee table, She met my gaze with empty emotion.

“I couldn't help but watch your brawl from my porch.” She gave a faint smile. “Ah, sorry, not much of an introduction. I'm Patricia.”

“You saw it?” I asked.

“Of course, the screams were quite loud outside my front door.”

Front door?

I sought out the nearest window and focused closely. Diagonally from her home sat Serena's mansion basking in the early fall moonlight. My heart hammered. Lucious, you're in there now, aren't you?

“Denial, correct?” Her voice caught me off guard.

“How did you know?” 

“My husband suffered as well. When I finally found out about his problem, it was too late.” The hitch in her voice spoke more than what she said next, “He killed himself five years ago.”

Her eyes turned somber at that moment as she stared at the floor. I knew she missed him. It was surely the depressing tone I read in her gaze.

“I'm sorry to hear.” I gasped.

Is Denial so hard to bear?

“No, it's okay.” She wiped a rouge tear away from her cheek. “He never revealed to me his vampyre ways until he became sick. One day while resting in bed he explained to me he was a vampyre and that he couldn't feed for the distress was too great. He died a few days later.”

“So why did you save me?”

She looked up from the floor as I hastily moved my eyes away, not wanting to meet her lonely stare.

“Why? I don't want the same thing to happen and I hope you will eventually cure your denial. You need to find the one who gave you your curse and save yourself,” she explained. “If it wasn't too late for my husband I would tell him the same, if only I had known.”

“How do I do that when no one knows who or where he is?”

She stood from her chair and walked over to the couch where I sat. I couldn't help but meet her stare then as my head lifted from my hand. This time shades of concern and faith gleamed forth from her eyes overshadowing any dismay she was in earlier.

“I don't know, but I do know you haven't fed in quite a long time.” She sat down on my lap. “Please...”

She wrapped her arm around her neck to pull away the hair that had shuffled there and my focus was immediately shifted. But, she was correct, my hunger at this point was too extreme for me to deny her.

“Y-you don't call the police?” I cleared my throat. “I mean, how do you know so much?”

“I've spent a long five years searching for answers as to why my husband died,” she said. “Now I know.”

Her breath was heavy, the nervousness, I could only guess. Rapidly, I felt shaken by my denial as well. I felt sorry for her as she sat in my arms but I desperately needed to feed.

“And if I kill you now?”

“I just wish to be with my husband,” she admitted.

At that point, I knew she was serious. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she looked at me with a pleasant smile. I bent her back upon my lap with my eyes planted straight on her neck.

“Forgive me?” I whispered before lowering my fangs.

****

Afterwards, I unwrapped the bandage from my wound to notice it had healed on it's own, then I walked out the door into the night.

I had two options. I could have stayed at her home to rest up a bit before setting out but I chose to leave immediately, knowing too well that I could be found easily being so close to where Serena was.

I wanted to get out of town. I wanted to end this so-called bond with Lucious but how? 

I didn't recognize the neighborhood at all as I stood outside that home peering down the roadside. I noticed Serena's mansion, which sat silent in the moonlight diagonally from where I stood. Hopefully, no one would spot me as I started my journey down the street.

The city was new to me as I drew closer to the downtown area. Cars quickly zoomed past and pedestrians walked by me without a second glance. 

Now if only I could find a bus stop...

The small downtown district was very engrossed this night. Waves of night owls flocked past me as they closed in on their destinations. As I drew near a pub, a young inexperienced vampyre stood with a whore next to the outside wall.

“Come on, baby. Just come with me.” He leaned in against her.

I walked by trying not to glance at the two as they scuffled in the light of the neon sign next to them. 

“I told you no, Johnny!” she hollered, pushing him away from her.

 

Just as I thought I could get by the building without any hassle of my own, the door opened and a familiar face stood out in front of me.

“Shit... I'm going. Don't push me, damn it!” Sebastian yelled inside the bar at a bouncer who cracked his knuckles together.

He eventually turned his head to noticedme desperately trying to walk past him in the shadows.

“You! Ah, shit man, I knew you were alive.”

He stepped towards me and I took one step back, prepared to walk in the opposite direction.

“Hey, don't worry, man. I won't hurt you. As a matter of fact, she kicked me to the curb. Fucking bitch!”

“That's too bad. Now if you kindly move so I can be on my way,” I said, trying to walk around him.

“Wait. You're just leaving like this?” He narrowed his brows.

“And?” 

“I figured you would want to save Lucious from that place.”

“And why, exactly, would I do that? He's done absolutely nothing for me! Letting you jab me without a single glance. I could care less about that asshole!” Though my heart panged every time I even thought his name.

He moved to the side of the wall and I was able to walk past him for one second until Sebastian tapped my shoulder with his fingertip. I stood still facing away from him as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to yell and tell him to leave me alone but I was frozen there.

“You do have a blood bond with him, right?”

“Unfortunately,” I answered.

“And he has not told you who your creator is?”

Are we playing 20 questions?

“Why would he know?”

“Well, with all the huff and puff he's made about you...” Sebastian paused. “I just figured he... Why would he go to all that trouble to make sure Serena didn't touch you?”

Could he be right?

Standing there in shock, the thought ate away at me.

“What are you saying?”

“Doesn't it ring a bell in your tiny brain? I'm saying he could be your maker!”

There's no way he could be right... but then, it could explain why he didn't talk much about our blood bond.

“It's not possible.” I gasped.

“Oh, it's very well possible,” he affirmed. “What you need to do is find out directly from him.”

“How do I go about asking when he never answers my questions?” 

Sebastian stood there silent and still. He crossed his arms together looking down at the ground like he was deeply analyzing the situation.

“I guess I could help you,” he said looking at me with a smirk.

I didn't know how to respond. 

How was he going to help me? The last time I saw him, he tried to kill me.

“Meet me outside of the mansion tomorrow at 4 o'clock,” he finally said. “I'll explain everything then.”

I stood there confused and motionless. 

“Oh, and put a shirt on man. The city's got a 'no shirt no service' attitude.” He patted me on the shoulder and walked away with that same dastardly grin. 

This entire journey was just completely disastrous. Not only was I brought to this new city against my will, bloodied and bruised, but now I was teaming up with Sebastian to break Lucious out of his cell.

I couldn't understand why exactly Sebastian offered his help but I wanted to know who gave me my curse and I never expected... 

Lucious could be the one?


	7. Choice

Sebastian claims Lucious to be my creator. It's quite possible but wouldn't he tell me? No, wouldn't he leave more obvious clues than just protecting me from Serena's advances? … Maybe he did... Maybe it's not just a requirement of a blood bond to protect ones servant. He also sought me out to create the bond. Even after being a vampyre for twenty years I never heard of such a connection between two souls until he suddenly appeared. 

I quickly tried to think back to the uneventful day that I was given my curse.

Was he there?

But the memory had faded as quickly as my mortality did on that chaotic night. Almost everything, including my last name, had been lost in the fatal death of my living soul. Weeks had passed when I finally remembered my first name. Even more weeks had passed until I finally realized what had happened. By that time I had suffered greatly from not knowing I had to feed or even how, that I lay weak in my room until my neighbor had come to check on me. 

I will find out if he was there, if he's the one...

As I moved along the walkway in the back of the mansion, I noticed Sebastian sitting patiently on the stairs below the back door. I desperately tried to calm my thoughts as I got closer.

“About time you got here.” Sebastian stood.

“It's four on the dot!”

“Hmph, any longer and I would have been gone.” He crossed his arms.

I wasn't going to stand for his attitude, not now. Not when I was sure of myself that if Lucious didn't answer me directly, I would deck him upside the chin. Save the anger for Lucious. 

“Let's get on with it.” I ushered past him up the stairs.

“Calm down, man. I'm not the one you should be pissed off at!” He followed me, immediately blocking the way to the door. “Hold it. I haven't told you what to do yet!”

I stopped in my tracks, giving him a cold stare.

“And...” 

“Okay, about this time, Serena's in her library and she's sent Lucious to his room for the rest of the night. The library is closed off from the rest of the mansion due to a recent remodeling so she would not have a clue what you are about to do.”

“And...” I spun my finger in the air, eager to get on with it.

His hand clamped down on my shoulder like he had done the night before, and I twisted my body in the opposite direction as not to meet his unpredictable glare.

“There's a set of stairs just beyond this door to your left. Walk up those to the second floor and turn right. At the very end of the hallway is Lucious's room. There you will have the chance to ask what you need to,” Sebastian said. “I will warn you if anything happens.”

“What are you going to do in the meantime?”

“What else?” He shrugged. “I'm going to keep Serena company so she doesn't get curious.”

I stood there running through the scheme once more before turning around to look at him with concern.  
“Why exactly are you helping me, again?”

“Come on, man. I figure I at least owe you this much.” He affirmed.

This was it. I nodded without even a groan. Sure, maybe this was a trick, but I really needed to know the true answers. Sebastian moved away and creaked opened the door of the mansion. I peered inside, immediately overwhelmed by the decorated entry way.

Beautiful antique statues graced the inner walls of the greeting corridor. Furniture that sat alone in the middle of the hall looked to be from Victorian times; the old wood cracked but the upholstery kept in fabulous condition. 

The furthest room I could see seemed to be barren besides for the old tattered window curtains. Perhaps it was one of the rooms being remodeled. 

However, I did wonder exactly which room the library was and if Sebastian was truthful in his description of the mansion. But I didn't have time to stop to take in the scenery, I had to keep moving.

As I walked in further, Sebastian crept past me disappearing into a room on my right. I turned my head and spotted the stairs that he described and immediately started for them.

Up the stairs and to my right... I repeated to myself as I climbed.

Finally, I came in to a long hallway and spotted a single door sitting alone at the end. The hallway seemed quite long as I stopped to look down into the corridor. I didn't see anyone coming so I continued my journey until I approached the door.

This was it... 

I wasn't going to knock. I wasn't going to hesitate. I was going right in to ask him... 

I swung open the door to see Lucious look at me in shock. But that surprise immediately turned to a furious gaze and I found myself stuttering.

“I-I have something I need to ask!”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Don't freeze now, come on...

“Look, one question and that's it. I'll be gone,” I said, the flush increasing through my face.

I began to shake like my mortal self would when confronted by outrage. I knew it was just me for Lucious sat still, his piercing eyes stabbing at me like needles. I never understood why I continued to possess those feelings at times, especially times like now when I needed to show Lucious I was not afraid and could control my emotions.

Finally, Lucious stood, the rage now beginning to calm as if he would talk to me sensibly. He walked up to me slowly with a grin.

Yet before I could ask what I longed to know, Lucious flung out a fist, hitting me directly in the chin. The smile turning into an unpleasant frown. 

“You're a dumb ass coming here!”

“What was that for?” I jumped back with a hand on my sore jaw.

“You're full of nothing but questions. You risk being caught for just that?”

“But you never tell me anything outright. How else am I to get a straight forward answer?” 

“I've explained enough to you. I have nothing else to tell.”

“Bullshit! You never explain unless I press it or we're in some precarious situation...”

Lucious huffed. “And you think barging into the castle is going to make me answer your questions outright?” His piercing eyes focused in on mine.

“I was hoping...”

“Well, it won't!” He seized my arm, pushing me hard against the wall.

Pinned tightly against the old shredded wallpaper and him, I couldn't help my quivering. He used this same strength on the night we broke free of those dirty chains in the dungeon; that strength I just couldn't overcome. His furious eyes—those eyes of his immediately melted away any confidence I had in myself at the beginning of the assault. 

Why does he insist on hiding things?

“You ask too many questions,” he whispered calmly.

I swallowed. Flustered and confused, I couldn't muster up anything to say that could help steer his anger away from me. I was ashamed that I couldn't get through to him.

How will he help my denial if he refuses to answer my questions, guide me, or accompany me regardless?

“Why do you deny me just a simple explanation?” The question finally left my lips.

At my inquiry, he sighed and let go of my arms, freeing me from the wall.

I stood, his eyes poised on me like a hawk's. Silence filled the room when suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close, our lips grazing each others for just a split second then moving away again.

“What the...”

“That was just in case you spoiled the silence.”

I wiped the kiss from my lips with the back of my hand, however a strange contentment filled my body. It was as if I had forgotten what I came there to do for that split second our lips met.

“D-don't ever do that again!” I ordered, soon forgetting that cheerful feeling.

I tried denying to myself that I always found Lucious somewhat attractive, that I found his company surprisingly comfortable despite the tension between us, and for that one kiss to last a split second, there somewhere deep within my conscious mind I wanted it to continue. But I couldn't admit that to myself now for what I needed to know hadn't been answered yet.

Lucious stepped away from me and slowly strutted over to the bed from which I found him. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door and I hurried to block whomever would come in but Sebastian spoke on the other side.

“Hey, you two, Serena's moving now!”

That was the warning I needed to act on fast. I quickly turned to face Lucious who still showed his back to me.

“You're going with me!” I persisted.

He turned and glared at me when faced with my taking control despite his judgment. But he pleasantly smiled and darted for the window.

“This window,” he said. “Takes us straight to the courtyard outside.”

He opened the window and a cool draft blew on my face.

“You first. Hurry!” He motioned.

I took hold on the window seal and jumped to the ground below. Once landing on the soft ground, I glanced up at the window in hopes that he would follow as planned.

And just as my mind began to wander again on this night, he was down on the ground in front of me. “Come on,” I directed him.

We darted out of the courtyard as fast as our bodies could carry us. The entire time we didn't say one word to each other while we ran, sometimes causing me to wonder if he indeed was behind me. But just as I started to worry, he caught up to me with a sly smile as if it was a race.

“Where are we going?” I yelled out to him as he ran a couple feet ahead of me.

“Just shut up and follow.”

I continued to chase him unknowing where we would wind up. But he was sure of himself, as always, and led me to a small graveyard just outside of town.

“How convenient.” I chuckled as I stood outside the gate.

“Quit complaining, you got me out of there, didn't you?”

“A graveyard? A vampyre's paradise.”

“No, simply an escape route.”

I opened the gate, the large metal compound creaking along as I tugged at it.

I was the first to enter, trying to take the lead once more as I didn't forget my question for him. Soon enough I enacted a plan to ask again, but this time only more forceful than last and I wouldn't hesitate once.

I led him to a small open crypt just inside the lot that held a single tomb above ground. I wondered for a short moment if the grave was empty, if maybe vandals could have robbed the outside tomb, and again I realized that my mind was running away from me.

We couldn't be seen hiding here so I stopped just behind the tomb inside the crypt and knelt down. Lucious followed, crashing into the wall next to me. 

I need to ask him now!

I lunged for his throat, choking him with as much strength as I could. “You will answer my question now!”

“Damn you., do you wish to die here?” He pointed towards the outside and I immediately looked to see the dawn's sunlight peek above the hills that lay just miles from the graveyard.

“Shit!” I spouted, letting go of his neck and ducking my head beside him.

He stood up and with his strength, he dislodged the tomb from its seal causing it to slide open.

“An escape route...” He tipped his head at the darkness within the grave.

Just as my mind pondered before, the tomb was indeed emptied. It was the perfect time for us to take cover from the rising sun. And as he closed the tomb from the infringing daylight my mind wandered again...

Will I ever just have the guts to ask him, “Are you the giver of my dark gift?


	8. Secret

I awoke the next evening on my back staring straight up at the top of the tomb. Tonight would be it, the moment I ask him that single question that had been eating away at me. I had to think up a way to ask... to make him tell me... 

Stray light from the cemetery's lighting system leaked into the coffin. Then I realized it. He'd closed the lid to the coffin after we had laid down that morning. I turned around to find Lucious was not next to me in the coffin as I had remembered. Where the hell did he go?

I lifted my arms up and desperately tried to crawl through. Luckily, he had left it open just enough for me to slide through to the outside world as I didn't own that same strength he possessed.

I walked to the outside of the crypt and looked around the cemetery. Lucious wasn't anywhere, and I immediately became worried.

Did he leave me?

The sky was dark without a single cloud covering the sparkling stars above me. Too, was there no moon on this night and I felt as if the entire world was leaving me. I grew cold and lonely standing there in the graveyard by myself desperately searching my mind as to where Lucious could have wandered off to.

Did he go back to Serena's? Maybe he figured I was a burden to him and went to wander on his own?

I hated it when my thoughts stayed inconsistently. If I was a true vampyre, it wouldn't do this... I could be happy in my world and not worry about things like this. I could just get back to feeding, roaming, and not caring about anyone but myself. Right?

But, as always, just as my mind started to get away from me, Lucious strolled into the graveyard gates wiping his mouth. Remnants of blood stuck on the side of his chin and lips; I knew he had been feeding without me. 

“Ah, I was famished.”

“Have you had your fill?” I fumed.

“I'm good to go.” He thumbed away the blood on his chin.

My hunger fueled as I watched him clean himself. I wondered to myself if the blood was sweet... or sour and if he'd dined on a woman or man. Knowing Lucious, it was a beautiful woman with baby blues eyes and hair as light as the daytime sun. 

“Are you ready to go?” He interrupted my thoughts.

“Where are we going?”

“We're getting out of town. There's a bus stop just around the corner.” He licked his bloody fingertip.

“Bus stop?”

“Yes, a bus stop. Or do you prefer to run? I mean we do have legs after all and I'm sure we could get somewhere in about,” He paused. “A day.”

“No, no a bus stop is fine.”

“Fine, follow me.”

We walked out of the graveyard and to the road. Not a single car was out this night, and my mind quickly wondered why. Normally in this busy city, hordes of folk would be out no matter the time so it appeared strange that no one else was around.

Just right out of the graveyard, sat a small community park with a spring filled with small fish. A perfect place for children and their parents to spend a day together as the park was packed with many activities. We followed the small path which winded through the trees and past the stream.

“A park?” I asked.

“The bus stop is just on the other end.” Lucious took the lead. “This is the best route in case we're seen.”

I followed behind him concocting the plan to get him to finally answer the question I had for him. I couldn't understand why he always hid everything that was important to me. He never told me anything unless we were in a desperate situation and then, it wasn't much of an answer.

But if it was true, how would I respond. Would I be okay with knowing he's the one who cursed me into this world of depression? I had found this man strangely attractive from the day he entered my life. I was the one who chose to follow him, to accept his hand and make this bond. Could I accept him as my creator?

 

We reached a small picnic area when suddenly he stopped his journey and turned around to face me.  
“Oh, that's right. You had something you wanted to ask me, right?”

This was it.. He acknowledged me, finally!

“Yes.” I froze in place for a second. “Are you... my creator?”

Immediately, Lucious sunk his head and stared at the ground, his silver eyes sparkling a somber tone. A sudden wave of anguish seemed to overwhelm his body as his shoulders drooped further with the ticking of time.

“What makes you think that?” he whispered.

“Well... erm... it's just... that...”

“About twenty years ago.” He brushed a stray hair away from his eyes. “I was starving. I saw a young man step down from his back porch with a garbage bag in his hands. I lunged forth at him and we went tumbling into a group of trash cans at the bottom of the stairs.”  
“Was that... me?”

He nodded. “It was you...”

I couldn't believe it, no, I didn't want to believe it but what I was hearing was true. That night came passing through my mind as he continued to speak. The memory that I hadn't recalled until now... that memory with him... when he grabbed me and pushed me into the group of dumpsters. The piercing of his fangs into my neck and the way he looked at me as he drew my blood. It seemed to pass by so fast.

“I couldn't continue, so I ran away.” His voice flitted through the memories.

“Ran away... leaving me like this! I spent weeks without knowing what I had become.”

“That's why I came searching for you.”

“Damn it, Lucious. I suffered all this time, and it was you all along!” 

Maybe, I couldn't handle knowing it was him. This man... ah, this vampyre admitting to me now that he was the one... How could he?

“I've wanted to help you, I just didn't want to tell you that--”

“I hate you.” I interrupted.

His eyes widened. Then he turned and stepped over to the side of the picnic table, propping himself up and sat atop the table. That air of sadness weaved over him again as his silver eyes glimmered in the streetlights. 

Does he feel bad about what he's done?

“So hate me...” he whispered. “Leave me, do what you want.”

“I want to end this bond, for good!”

Is that really what I wanted to do?

I couldn't stand it anymore. I thought I could accept it better than this, knowing that he was the one who cursed me. But as I stood there staring coldly at him, I remembered the kiss from him in Serena's mansion and the time he drew my blood in the making of this bond. How strangely warm each felt, being wrapped up in his arms made my body shake but I wanted more. I couldn't be, no... I refuse to be, attracted to him especially after what he's done.

In that instant, it wasn't about curing my denial nor was it about being a full vampyre, it was about me and him.

He buried his head into his hands. Quiet settled. At that moment, I wanted to leave him for good. I took a step forward when I heard his voice.

“Where are you going?”

“Leaving,” I answered quietly.

“This bond, it's still ours.”

“Unfortunately, if only I can break it.” The words came pouring out as I left him sitting alone in that park.

I didn't know where I was going but knew I wanted to get away from him to ponder in my train of thoughts that always overflowed in situations like this. I had forgotten that moment when my mortal life was robbed from me, but I didn't know why my mind had refused to remember until now. 

After all this time, I had never known, never suspected it to be him... the one to rob that mortal soul from me. 

I wanted to tear and rip away this dead skin that sat upon me, to be alive again, to never have been forced into this lifeless existence. 

And this bond that we own, this unforgiving blood bond that kept me chained to him forever. If only I could break it... if only I could be free of these chains that bound us.


	9. Solitude

I found my way to the bus stop in which Lucious and I were heading for and boarded the first bus that came in. I didn't know where to go, or where I even wanted to go when the driver asked. I only made my way to the back of the bus, my head down staring at the floor.

How could he?

The bus drove for hours, making stops along the way some of them far apart from each other. I hadn't watched where the bus was stopping, I just sat on that seat with my eyes focused on the floor. Shortly before dawn, the driver looked back at me, ordering me to get out.

Where I found myself was back at the old tavern in which I was familiar with. Away from Lucious, away from Serena and that city that was so new to me... back to where I was most comfortable.

I knew, if he wanted to, Lucious could find me here but I just wanted peace away from him. I imagined those piercing eyes, silver and sparkle with that sadness he held as he told of his unrighteous deeds. 

Was he showing his true emotions in those eyes?

But he took everything I was from me, something that could never be retained again. Would it be payment enough if he finished what he started? I could have stayed by his side to ask him for the rest of my gift to be free of this Denial but now, for some reason, it really wasn't that important anymore.   
I shook those thoughts out of my racing mind and entered into the tavern, immediately spotting the owner sitting at his bar to ask him about my room above.

I approached the owner who jumped straight out of his chair and leaned against the bar. I knew he was slightly nervous around me although I never posed a threat directly to him. Luckily, he was nice and granted me my room. 

“Y-you know I wouldn't dare go in there, myself,” he said

I made my way further into the tavern and to the winding stairs that led up to the second floor where my room was when my mind started to wander once more. I shouldn't have left him...

It had been days since I showered and it sounded pleasant. But my mind wouldn't calm, all the thoughts and memories about Lucious came back to me as I tried to relax under the warm sprinkling water.

He had sought me out, but why... why seek the one you've stolen life from? I knew it wasn't of typical vampyre action to go back to the one you had once tried to drain. I had never done so... why would he? What was it about me that intrigued him so? If only I had stayed beside him, I could have found those answers yet, he never tells of such things unless provoked. I still hated him for that.

I remained in my precious cockroach ridden, dirty motel room. I wanted it to get back to how things used to be before Lucious entered my life, however I quickly realized just how much I had changed in that short time while Lucious was around.

I sought out women from the tavern downstairs, something I hadn't done in the past. Drunken women who smelled of vodka were easy pickings for a hungry vampyre. I gave it my all in front of them, caressing their bodies, kissing their necks and before draining them... giving just a little bit of myself to them. However, with each passing woman, his voice still echoed in my mind. 

His comforting touch, protruding fangs upon my neck, lips dry but affectionate—the past months went through my thoughts each time I held a woman.

Was I trying to imagine him here?

I couldn't get away from him as much as I tried and I knew it. He owned me, chained together in this eternal bond we called ours. As sick and twisted as it was... I couldn't break it. I hadn't the strength to shatter the chains, mentally, physically, or emotionally.

Two weeks past by and he had not sought me out although, subconsciously, I wanted him to. I ran out of ideas, plans for trying to calm myself from his chaotic lifestyle had not worked. As I stood up against the outside of the tavern wall staring at the passing strangers I realized I couldn't go alone any longer. 

A woman drunk on whiskey wasn't enough, nor was the conflicting silence that surrounded me along with my passing thoughts. Everything just enough to surpass the time... I needed him, not only to awaken the vampyre in me... but to hold me in his arms, to caress me tightly... to...

What is this I'm feeling? 

This strange feeling consuming me as I thought more about him...

I needed to find him!

 

****

 

He sat there alone on that cool breezy autumn evening—sat there pondering his reasons for telling the man what truly happened on that night. That night, he took the precious life from his body and left him to die there. He could remember the man's face that night; how those blue eyes peered out at him as his life was being drained. The feeling that overcame him just then, that feeling of guilt pouring through his body as each drop of blood ran down his hungry throat—the man's beauty, the man's innocence as he gasped for air.

I should have never told him, Lucious thought to himself. I should have never revealed that I was the one. But I had no choice, he would eventually have to know if I was to cure him of his anguish.

He knew it was true. Mikael needed to know. But as Lucious sat there he could feel a crushing sense of loneliness run through his body, that feeling he hadn't felt in a century.

Soon, a woman came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his dead body.

“Come on, Lucious, it's terrible sitting out here alone. Don't you want to play?” She drawled.

Her hair parted crossed her shoulders and fell around Lucious's face as she knelt down, her arms still wrapped around his chest.

“Leave me, Nadia.”

“Hmph, you're no fun anymore.” She pouted before leaving him to himself.

It had been months since he had last been here. A once frequented party house where almost everyone knew him and wanted him around, now seemed worthless and barren. Nothing was the same anymore, not since he found Mikael, not since he created that bond.

Then he heard the door open and the sound of footsteps behind him, he knew all too well who it was, the owner of the home. “Lucious, what the hell's the matter with you? Nadia said you're outside here sulking about something.” 

“It's nothing, really.” Lucious sighed.

“Bullshit, look at you. Moping around like a damn mortal, you used to be the life of the party!”

“I'm fine, Chris.” Lucious claimed, his eyes still focused on the stairs below him.

“Stand up!”

Lucious looked up at Chris who wore a dastardly grin and stood as commanded. His body still flush with anguish as he tried to straighten his spine.

“So, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Chris asked.

Lucious looked down at the deck and then back up at Chris who spoke with slight concern on his lips. “What would you say if I told you I have a chain?”

“Like a blood bond? I say so what, big deal. I have a chain with Nadia and a couple of other chicks in there.” Chris chuckled, pointing towards his home.

“That's not what I meant.” Lucious cleared his throat. “Well, it is but...”

That look of concern from Chris then turned pleasant. Lucious wiped a stray hair away from his face, trying not to look so damned thwarted.

“I know you have a bond, with Serena,” Chris said.

“But do you ever feel like there's something... more to the bond?” Lucious wondered.

“More? Oh, are you saying your screwing Serena now?”

“Hell no! That's not what I meant!”

“The fuck you mean then, man? You're confusing the shit out of me!” Chris ordered. That pleasant look turning sour.

“Twenty years ago, I met someone.. well, I fed off of someone--”

“Twenty years,” Chris interrupted. “On that night we were ditching Serena?” 

“You remember that?”

“Shit yeah, I do. Serena was chasing us through Northern city with her damn dog Sebastian. Crazy bitch she is... so what of it?”

“You remember the man I fed off of that night?” Lucious wondered.

Chris paused and placed his forefinger to his lips, pondering in his thoughts.

“Him?” Chris' eyes widened. “Long brown hair, blue eyes, about this tall? You took off out of there like you saw a ghost or something.”

Lucious smiled shyly. “I did.”

“So what's so important about him to make a chain with?” Chris pondered.

Lucious froze in place. Should he admit these strange feelings that overwhelmed him to Chris? Could he possibly understand?

“I don't know... it was just important.”

Chris studied him, then said, “Well in any case, I won't have you moping around here. You either get inside and join us, or you get the hell off my lot!”

Lucious paused again. He was being kicked out of the one place that Serena wouldn't look for him. Yet, he wanted to find Mikael and knew all too well the one place he would have gone. All he had to do was follow those invisible chains.

Chris shook his head and pointed in the direction out of his lot. “What are you still doing here? If you want to go, then go!”

Without a word, Lucious started down the stairs and across the backyard. Desperately, he wanted to seek Mikael out and apologize for his devious actions. To help him cure his denial in time, yet he felt something more calling out from inside him. 

This confusing feeling inside... what was this he felt that sent shivers down his spine, and a strange sensation in his dead heart as he made his way out into the street?

Is this why he couldn't finish what he had started all along, was that something more he felt... a feeling of affection for this man... this vampyre that he had wrapped his chains around?


	10. Imperfection

I was back on the streets, this time looking for Lucious instead of running from him. However, I had absolutely no clue where he could be or if I'd be lucky enough to find him. Would he have remained in Central? Or could he have left altogether? 

Northern city connected to Central via freeway. But with Central being the large, overpopulated city it was, Northern was considered a suburb even though it was further away than any other suburbs from the main city. 

I grew up in Northern, never setting a foot in Central until that fateful day when Serena captured us. I was happy there, mostly, and never cared to leave its boundaries. 

But now I needed to find him even if it meant venturing back into Central. Even if it meant going up to her door and asking for him, I didn't care. 

I found my way through old downtown, the buildings dark with bricks blocking the windows. 'No Trespassing' signs were seen hanging at the doorways. The night was especially dark here, no moon, no stars... or maybe I just couldn't see them in this part of the city. As well, the city streets were empty. 

The feeling of loneliness hovered just above my head as I walked by the empty businesses. I desperately tried to brush it away. I was a vampyre after all, albeit one with denial, but why should I feel this way?

And just when I thought there wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere, I heard a voice come from the alleyway. 

“Hey man, got any dope.”

I turned my head towards a man standing up against the side of the wall. 

“No.”

“Ah, that's cool. Don't need any anyway,” he claimed.

I stood, taking in his features wearily. He was very skinny, black almost raccoon like under his eyes, and a small grin helped to reveal his fangs.

Who is this man?

But I couldn't just stand here pondering the likes of this strange creature, I needed to go and continue my search.

I turned around and started off when the voice came calling out again.

“So where ya goin'?”

He was really going to get on my nerves. “I'm searching for someone, leave me be.”

“I can help you find this person.”

“No thank you.” I continued my path, hoping the man would grow tired of following.

“That's ashame, I'm pretty good at finding people.” 

I stopped in my tracks. This character had done it. I turned around to firmly tell him to leave but just as I looked, he was gone.

Who the hell was that? Well, it's no matter...

I turned back towards the direction I was going and started down the sidewalk once more. The area grew quiet again as the buildings I passed were empty with large metal bars sealing them from being entered. The same sense of loneliness hovered again but mentally I tried to swipe it away.

It was too quiet now. I began to think about Lucious again... and so came the train wreak of thoughts through my mind.

I need to find him. I need to ask him to change me... But that wasn't all this was about, I knew it all too well that I wanted him more than just to change me into a true vampyre. Although the memories of him passed through my thoughts, I tried to swap those away as well. 

No, I cannot tell him what I'm feeling. I'll just ask him to cure me of this denial.

And just as those memories of him were starting to fill me to the bone with this undeniable feeling, I heard the same voice from back at the alleyway.

 

“You look like someone important,” the man said.

I looked over and there he stood once more carrying the same grin that graced his lips before. I stopped again and shuddered at just how quickly he caught up to me. He had to be a true vampyre with the ability to move at lightning speed, unlike myself, who lacked the abilities they flaunt. 

“Denial, right?” he asked with a chuckle.

“How did you know?”

“You reek of it, kid.”

This vampyre was starting to really frustrate me. So what if he could see right through this thin wall I tried to build around myself? I cut passed him, trying to avoid his glances, and walked into a small park.

“Wait a minute.” The creature hollered. “I'm not going to bite, I have something that might help your little problem.”

I paused again. 

Help for my problem?

I turned curiously to face him.

“Here, try this.” He held out a small, dirty bottle.

“What is it?”

He chuckled. “Hmph, what do you think it is. It's 100% pure blood... with a kick.” 

I swiped it from his hand and looked at the ripped, dirty label. The writing was old and worn as well as the bottle itself. Not knowing what to do, I looked back up at him.

“Don't worry, I wouldn't do you wrong.”

“No, I don't think so.” I handed him back the bottle.

He accepted the bottle back. However, instead of putting it away he opened the lid and took a large swig of the potion inside.

“Ah...” He breathed. “Good stuff. Seriously, it will make your denial ease... at least for one night.”   
After drinking the liquid, he held out the open bottle to me. Curiosity filled me now as I stared at the bottle in his hand.

“I've been drinking this for ages, my friend.”

I grabbed it from him. Could he be truthful? 

As I held the bottle up to my lips, the fluid sank down to the back of my already hungry throat. The potion tasted like blood but with a bitterly sweet taste and it was surprisingly warm as it dripped onto my tongue. 

Immediately I fell to my knees, weak and nauseated. The bottle slipped from my hands and dropped to the ground, causing the concoction to pour out over the grass. 

The creature hovered above me, and with a wicked chuckle, “Oh, it will kick you in the balls at first though.” 

Stop screaming!

My sense of hearing suddenly became more distinct, as that comment he made almost sounded like he was yelling into my ear. I looked up at him, his face blurred as the world started to spin before my eyes.

“No!” I heard another scream, this time louder than this creatures comment.

Where had that come from? Why is my head pounding like I was hit by a baseball bat? 

“Stop!”

I looked up again towards the creature hoping he would help me up to my feet, but he was gone from my sight.

I slowly tried to pick myself up off the ground when the loud crunch of boot on grass beat against my eardrums. 

“Mikael, what are you doing?” Lucious's voice came next.

“Lucious...” His name rolled from my tongue. 

The blurred vision of him ran up to me as I stumbled to my feet, holding my head to stop the pounding. The world still spun around me.

“What, what... are you doing here?”

“I'm...” He paused, standing in shock. “What is that?” 

He looked down at the ground where the bottle still lay. Was that a slight look of concern on his face? The blood from the vial drained into the ground but it's heavy scent continued to permeate the air.

“Who was that you were with?”

“I don't know...” I screamed back at him.

His voice, the chirping of the crickets, the noises of the world pounded in my tired ears. I wanted it all to stop.

“He said it would help my denial,” I admitted.

“Help your denial? How, by fucking you up beyond repair?” Lucious wondered.

“He took a drink as well,” I explained trying to shake away the headache that was beginning to cease. I finally looked up at Lucious, his silvery hair bright in my eyes like the sun had began to rise just over his shoulders, but I knew it was still night time. I saw the concern in his silver eyes, I wanted to comfort him... to let him know I was okay... but I stood up and began to laugh.

“What are laughing at?”

 

My head pounded as I laughed hysterically but I couldn't stop. Grabbing at my forehead, I wished for the headache to cease at last. 

“Wow!” I exclaimed through a chuckle.

He stood there beside me and I thought I saw a change in his eyes go from concern to some other emotion. As the 'kick' inside that strange potion started to take effect, I didn't care to read his emotions any longer.

“You're funny.” The words came from my lips.  
What am I saying?

Slowly, the world before me stopped it's spinning however I began to feel extreme hunger swell up inside me as I looked over at the red brick wall next to me. It's red color swirled together, running down into the cracks like fresh blood. I stood laughing at the sight, however Lucious stood still with concern in his eyes.

“You're fucked up on something. What was in that bottle?” Lucious asked.

“One hundred percent blood... with a kick!” I copied the words the creature had said to me. I then began to laugh aloud once more.

“Come on, let's get you out of here.” He grabbed my arm and threw it over his shoulder. Holding on tightly, we began walking slowly out of the park.

“You shouldn't even be talking to anyone like that, Mikael.”

I didn't care. As I started to grow used to the loud, pounding sounds of the world around me, so did I get used to the strange drug that had been hidden within the concoction. Finally the world had stopped spinning. Now the world was even brighter, more distinct colors than I had ever viewed it before.

As if all the neutral colors of the world had been overshadowed by beautiful hues. The green grass below my feet... green. The tree bark on the willow in front of me... brown. The bricks that made the building walls... red. No grays, no blacks... I felt, ultimately, powerful.

I looked up at Lucious with my new found senses. I didn't see lies or mistrust in his face. What I saw was that same beautiful creature whom intrigued me on that night we met in the motel room. Still wealthy in his elegance, he was. And despite the fact that he took my mortal life from me, I felt at ease in his arms. 

The feeling is back once more...

“Hold on,” he said to me.

I grabbed onto his shoulder tightly... the colors of the park had disappeared.


	11. Fragile

It didn't take long—like a blink of an eye—until we arrived at a large stone house. I didn't know where we were or even how we got here so quickly. I just laughed as we arrived at the door, Lucious still grasping onto my shoulders.

I was shaky, but exhilarated with the feeling of this drug pulsating through my veins. My sense of hearing was heightened. I could hear voices everywhere: the neighbors across the street talking about the big game, the frogs croaking in the pond a few feet away from the door, and inside this home... talking, whispering... It all made me laugh with excitement... I could hear the world!

“Shh,” Lucious warned loudly.

“Okay, okay,” I said quietly with a chuckle.

He unwrapped himself away from me and knocked on the old wood door. Then, his touch was back on my shoulder. Curious, I wondered who was going to answer.  
“Who is it?” The voice came from inside

“Chris, it's me, I need some help,” Lucious replied to the mysterious voice inside.

I chuckled again as the door swung open and a man on the other side looked up at us.

“What the hell are you going here?” The man asked.

“Just gimme' a hand here,” Lucious said as he threw my hand over his head and pushed me closer to the owner of the home. 

I stumbled and fell into the man's arms, and Lucious followed walking slowly into the home closing the door behind him.

I giggled in this man's arms—his red button up shirt brighter than any crimson color I'd ever seen before. Like blood dripping down his chest it seemed, and with that thought, my hunger spiked. 

“What the hell, Lucious?” The man loosened his grip on me.

I stumbled to the side, almost falling to my knees with a tenacious thirst for blood suddenly coming over me. Eyes wide, I grabbed at my throat trying to calm myself, chuckling like a madman the whole time.

“You tell me, Chris. What the hell is he on?” Lucious ordered.

Chris, that was his name, right? He looked over at me while I steadied myself on my quaking feet. He then stepped closer and tipped my head back to glare into my eyes.

“He's high, but I couldn't tell you what it is,” Chris said.

“One hundred percent blood... with a kick!” I pronounced, copying what the strange man in the city said to me.

“Marco!” Chris's voice echoed along with another voice from someone standing behind him.

“Marco?” Lucious asked.

“Yeah, he's a dealer.” Chris folded his arms across his chest.

“He's a scumbag!” The other man behind him voiced.

“I tell him not to take it on the street, but he gets a kick out of screwing people around,” Chris explained.

I balanced myself and dared to examine whatever was in the house. Immediately, I spotted other vampyres sitting on the couch in front of me. A man with a human in his arms about to bite onto her, or he possibly did already. The thought enticed me as I watched him brush her hair away from her collar, lower his head, and begin sending her into a wave of quiet moans... the sound echoed into my ears, the sudden smell of the blood wafting through the air... my hunger grew more intense. As I watched, I imagined joining them or taking the woman for myself, her blood running down the side of my lips to my chin. 

I thumbed the side of my cheek, swiping the imaginary blood towards my hungry mouth as I watched her head droop onto the couch. When I stopped, I noticed no one else seemed to care what was occurring over there, they just continued to chat with each other. I was the only one who was uneasy with it... the drug maybe? I wasn't sure. 

Where the hell did Lucious bring me?

“Okay, Lucious. I'll let you stay up in an empty room for a couple of nights, just until he comes out of his high,” Chris said pointing over at me. “As long as that bitch of yours doesn't come around here destroying the place in search of you like she's done in the past.”

“Good.”

I turned my head from the sight of the silent bloodshed, poising myself in a decent manner and ridding myself of those thoughts. Soon, I noticed Lucious staring in my direction.

“Get a hold of yourself,” he said quietly.

Chris turned around and looked over at the two on the couch. He waved over the woman who sat lonely on the chair across from the couple. “CiCi, come over here.”  
The woman stood up and walked over to us, immediately I recognized her but didn't know from where. I focused in closely on her face, different than the last time I could have seen her... yet the same. Cheeks raised with a sparkling smile, brown eyes with a calming look, she looked absolutely radiant... 

Who was she?

“Don't I know you?” I asked, bluntly.

She paused... the whole room paused. Lucious held question in his eyes. Chris looked over at her in curiosity. 

“I don't believe we've been introduced before,” her voice trailed in thought.

“CiCi here will help you to your room, boys,” Chris said, directing his voice to us but still looking at his beautiful partner who stood silent again next to him.  
Chris stepped aside, allowing CiCi to walk toward the stairs, motioning to us to follow her lead. Up the stairs and across the hall we walked, all along I pondered her existence. I've meet many people in my life, but I never cared to remember many of the faces I passed by. Yet her, I desperately tried to identify her.

“Here you are.” CiCi stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. Then, she turned on heel and quietly walked back down the hallway.

Oh well, maybe it will come back to me...

I stood as Lucious opened the door, entered the room, and glanced back at me. The powerful drug that caused the furious cackling in me was now producing a tempting hunger deep down in my gut. I stood in the doorway staring straight at Lucious.

He is going to change me, now!

I stepped into the room; Lucious stepped back. I thought for a moment he could see the aching in my eyes as I stepped closer to him until his back was flush against the wall. I wanted his blood, now... to change into a full vampyre at last—a true goal in my drug filled mind.

Everything moved so quickly...

I grabbed hold of Lucious's throat and pushed him up against the wall with all the strength I could muster. His eyes immediately glazed over, his lips curling up in confusion. 

“You will change me now!” I ordered.

“I can't... you're not ready.”

I pushed against him. “How can you say that now?”

“Two things, Mikael.” He began. “One, your high on something, and two--”

I let go of his neck and dropped my arm to my side. Tilting my head to the floor, I wasn't sad by his words. I was angry.

“What makes you think I'm not ready? I've been ready for twenty years!” I interrupted, pushing his shoulder harder.

“You're not...” He said quietly.

“Ah, don't say it again, Lucious. I'd like to know what makes you think I'm not ready?”

He glanced at the floor, pursing his lips.

“My heart,” he whispered.

I turned away from him. What was this nonsense?

“Psst, your heart? You have no heart,” I growled.

He sighed and cupped my shoulder, trying to console me the best he could. 

I guess I could understand his reasoning for not wanting to change me when I had this strange poison running laps inside my veins, but his heart was telling him I wasn't ready? What kind of bullshit was that?

He grasped my shoulder, then swung me around so I can face him.

He took my hand and directed towards his chest, placing it on top of his shirt to where his heart would have been. Suddenly, silence filled the room and I could feel somewhere deep inside of his cold body the slight beating of his heart at work. It was shallow, not enough to sustain a human's life, but just enough to keep him standing here in front of me. 

The shear thought of a beating heart inside of him... 

“My heart tells me... you're not ready,” he said softly, the tone of his voice deep with somber.

“But...”

“You thought everything was going to be okay once you turned?” He tipped his head. “You're wrong, Mikael.”

And it was then when he pressed my hand up to my own chest, and deep inside I could feel a shallow heart beating within me as well. A phenomenon I had not once felt since becoming the creature I was. 

“There, it beats inside you too. You were just too busy to notice,” Lucious said quietly.

Maybe he was correct, I never once cared to notice the faint beating of my own heart but now with his help I was able to identify it.

“There's no way. Wouldn't I have known?”

He dropped his hands, leaving me with my own hand upon my chest, and walked over to the middle of the room.

“Many vampyres never care to feel for their own life beating deep inside of them. They go on with their eternity, eventually losing themselves to the hunger inside of them. Losing their humanity, their dignity, their essence,” Lucious explained.

“All of them?” I asked.

“Serena, Chris, Sebastian... the majority only care for one thing... their own selves, feeding...” He lowered his head. 

“And you?” My hand fell away from my chest. I wanted to walk over to Lucious just then and console him no matter how he answered.

“I've struggled,” he sighed “With my own desires to not become as depraved as them. It's a fight I've almost lost several times.” Suddenly he spun around to stare at me. “Until that day I found you again.”

I stepped back, almost tripping over his words.

Is he... saying...

“My heart tells me you're not ready for that final gift, Mikael,” he said calmly.

I felt a stabbing sense of pressure in my already weak heart as he repeated it. It wasn't what I wanted to hear from him, yet I wasn't sure the answer I'd get once I asked. Another confession perhaps, the conversation we were having almost called for it but it did not come from his lips. Instead a blow, that denial once more, that I was not ready for his touch... his final gift to me. The thought made me want to crash to my knees.

“Lucious, I...”

“Call tonight a lesson in our vampyre society.” His voice deepened; the sadness now gone from his tone. “Now, it's late and this night has been too much. I'm going to sleep.”

With those words, he left the room, leaving me with many unanswered questions... and my new found beating heart, aching from his words.


	12. Sanctuary

The next evening, I awoke to the same scenario as I did every night: without Lucious beside me. I never knew where he would sleep, besides for the time we slept in the coffin together. Even then, he hugged his side of the tomb causing the same lonesome feeling in me I was accustomed to.  
I opened my eyes and looked around the room, soon noticing a folded towel with a note on top laying on the foot of the bed. I crawled out from under the covers, immediately my head began to pound as the poison that once filled my veins was starting to cease it's powerful spells upon me. As I stood up, I stared at the note, my eyes starting to blur, my stomach hungry... I picked up the folded paper and read carefully.

  
“Take a shower and change your clothes. I'll be back soon.” The note was signed “Lucious”.

  
Where the hell did he go now?

  
I was sure that Chris had told him not to leave for fear Serena would find him. Why did he go against his wishes?

  
I grabbed the towel from off the bed and buried inside was a clean set of clothes that he'd picked out for me. I held the bundle in my left arm, and grabbed at my pounding head with my right hand as I made my way out the bedroom and into the hallway.

  
It was quiet on this night, unlike the last when I was high on that mysterious drug that consumed my body quickly... causing me to hear more than I ever could, see differently through my eyes, think, feel. It was me in that skin last night, wasn't it? Was that what it was like for true vampyres: their senses more distinct than mine?

  
I found the bathroom at the end of the hall. It was small with just a shower and a toilet but no sink, nor any of the other commodities that a restroom would have in such a large home. Stepping into the running warm water felt great. Once again, as always, my mind was filled to the brink with thoughts that I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to rid myself of them.

  
The night before was wonderful for the fact that for once, in my twenty years of being a vampyre, I did not have an overflowing pattern of constant fears run through my head. Despite my laughter, my hunger, my assault on Lucious... I wished that feeling would come back again.

  
And yet, it was so hard to control it all.

  
I leaned up against the glass door and let the water sprinkle down my face. Closing my eyes, I thought of Lucious and remembered how he introduced me to my beating heart. I placed my hand on my chest, trying to be still, but couldn't feel it now.

  
“My heart tells me, your not ready...” The words came back to me as I stood there, heart in hand.

  
Finally, just I as thought it was gone, I could feel the slight beating of my heart inside my body. It rose the more I thought of Lucious. His face would come into my thoughts, the beating slightly faster; his words repeating, the beating slightly deeper. It could only mean one thing.

  
Am I falling... in love?

  
After my shower, I stumbled down the stairs and spotted Chris sitting upon the couch in front of the television. He seemed to enjoy what he was watching but immediately turned his head towards me. The rest of the house was empty.

  
“Well, well... good evening Mikael. How do you feel?” Chris wondered as he stood up and walked over to the staircase.

  
I didn't answer, yet caught myself on the rail post as I tripped on the last step. I positioned myself for a moment, making sure to steady my shaky legs before shuffling over to a chair in the corner of the room.

  
“Hung over, huh?” Chris chuckled.

  
I sat with my head in hands. The shower didn't help the headache.

  
“Where did Lucious go?”

  
“Don't know, he just ran out before I had a chance to stop him. If he gets caught, it's not my problem.” Chris shrugged.

  
I let out a long sigh. I prayed he wouldn't get caught by Serena. It was the last thing I wanted to deal with tonight.

  
My stomach rumbled. It'd been days since my last feast, and I began to wonder if Lucious was starving too. Each time I had a chance, he would take it away... but would he tell me why? Probably not. I knew if I desperately need to, I could go against him and feed, but in our predicament that was out of the question. I wasn't strong enough to go against Serena nor Sebastian if they found me.  


“Hungry are ya?” Chris wondered.  


“A bit, yes.”  


“I would but as you can see, I'm fresh out.” He chuckled and then added. “Plus Lucious would have my head.”  


So he is starving me...  


“Does he just wish me to die?” I blurted out, my eyes fixed on the floor below.  


“Have you ever heard of the vampyre's kiss?” Chris asked.  


I looked up at him in wonder. “A vampyre feeding on a human?”  


“Only in the movies, my friend.” Chris laughed “No, a vampyre's kiss is an exchange of blood by two vampyre's through a kiss.”  


I stared at him quietly. I pictured in my mind two vampyre's sharing such a thing, but the blood... would they bite into themselves first before kissing each other? I tried to decipher it, but still couldn't understand.  


“Puzzled?” Chris asked as he stared at me.  


“A little bit.”  


“It's a normal kiss, but different. As you're kissing, you bite into each other's tongues. Therefore the exchange of blood,” He explained.  


“Sounds gruesome.” I noted, cold chills twisting around my spine as I pictured the act in motion.  


“Ah, but very intimate when done with the right one.”  


The right one...  


I looked down at the floor between my feet, the slight image of Lucious and I portrayed in my head... embracing each other... just ready to share in that kiss...  


“Why are you telling me this?” I asked, ending my quick daydream.  


“I figured you've never heard of it, seeing as you are only half. Plus, Lucious isn't the best at explaining things clearly.”  


“Very true,” I sighed.  


Suddenly, I heard the front door open and slam quickly, the sound causing Chris and I to look over at the doorway.  


Lucious came in, breath heavy as he held the door shut. The knob started to shake and rattle a bit and then stopped.  


I stood up as Chris began to walk over to Lucious, when finally we heard the reason Lucious had come in so suddenly.  


“Lucious,” Serena's voice called loudly from outside the door. “You cannot escape me!”  


He swung his body around and positioned his back to the door, keeping her from entering.  


“Mikael is there, too. I can smell him,” Serena hollered. “His denial lingers in the air. You plan on changing him, am I right?”  


Suddenly, it grew quiet but I knew something was still being said as Lucious's eyes glazed over, his jaw dropped. A look I'd never seen before. Chris watched quietly, it seemed as if he could hear everything that was being said. Only I could not... this was the worst time for that concoction to be wearing off... then maybe I could hear what caused Lucious to suddenly slide down the door to the floor, his face now trapped in that look of fear.  


Chris looked back at me. “I hope you are comfortable with your insecurities.”  


What does that mean?  


Chris walked away from me to the door.  


“I'll go talk to her,” he said as he motioned for Lucious to move, finally stepping outside and closing the entry behind him.  


I walked closer, but was nervous as to what Serena had said. Never had I seen that look on his face before, a look of absolute fear maybe... or helplessness. If only I had heard what was said.  


“Lucious, what is it?” I asked as I bent down beside him.  


“Its... nothing,” Lucious muttered silently.  


He was huddled up in a ball, still beside the door where he slid when Chris went outside to talk to Serena. I didn't know what to say anymore if Lucious wasn't going to tell me what was going on. I was used to it, but I wished he would open up to me more and maybe we could find a solution. An answer to whatever she told him.  


“Come on,” I said holding my hand out to help him up to his feet.  


He looked up at me for a second, hesitating to take my hand but finally he reached out and we stood up together just as Chris stepped back in the house.  


“Well, I talked her into letting you stay...” Chris began “Sort of. Actually, I told her if she comes around again I'll rip her head off and stick it on my T.V. Antenna. Maybe it would help my reception.”  


Lucious failed to smile back as he brushed away the silver hair from the side of his face.  


“Why don't you two go back to your room,” Chris ordered. “And stay inside!”  


We both slowly crossed the living room to the stairs where I happened to take the lead. Up the stairs and into the second floor hallway all my mind could wonder about was what Serena had said to Lucious.  


I found the door to the bed room first before he could and entered, making my way towards the window in the back of the room. I stood there for a second, looking outside to see if she was still around. Once Lucious was behind me, I turned to face him.  


He rubbed at his face, seemingly trying to compose himself.  


“What did she say?” I questioned in a hard tone, hoping he would tell me.  


“Just, don't worry about it!” He said quickly as his hands dropped down to his sides.  


Suddenly, a knock came to the door. We both looked up but stood silently waiting for whoever was there to let themselves in. And just as I began to walk towards the door to answer, the door opened revealing a curvy young blonde woman... the same woman from the night before. The woman I could not recall then.  


“Chris sent me up to check on you,” CiCi said as she entered.  


I walked closer to her, peering at her face through the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes. I recognized that expression, that figure, that hair... though it was different the last time I saw her.  


“Patricia?” I questioned.  


“Excuse me?” She answered back. “I'm CiCi, remember.”  


I froze in place but was certain it was her as that same face came back in my memory from before. Her tone was pleasant, different than the last time I saw her. She was the young woman who helped me when I was on the brink of death outside of Serena's mansion. She knew all about my denial and had even given herself to me. Why was she standing right in front of me now?  


“No... I...” Is all I could say before stepping backwards away from her.  


Her smiled towards me disappeared as she watched me back up into Lucious, the clash caused me to fall on the floor in front of him.  


“What the hell?” Lucious spouted as I fell, his knee stopping my head from crashing to the floor.  


She stepped closer as I lay there in fear to what I saw. I swore I had killed her. She had offered herself to me and I accepted... did I leave her without finishing what I had started? The sheer thought terrified me.  


“It can't be, no...”  


Just then, Chris came wandering into the room. “CiCi, go downstairs and leave them be.”  


She turned around and did as he instructed without a single word. Chris then walked in the room, stopping by my side and leaning in to give Lucious a challenging glare.  


“You still have much to teach him,” he declared, flashing me a steady glance before looking back up at Lucious.  


I stumbled up to my feet, using Lucious as a crutch to help me steady myself. Chris then turned around and closed the door behind him.  


“You know her?” Lucious wondered as I held tightly to his shirt.  


“It's not like that. I fed off her. I thought she was dead!” I said, still in shock at what happened.  


“That's just like you, never finishing what you started.”  


“But why? Why is she with Chris?”  


“Probably because he sensed her and retrieved her before she became overwhelmed in denial,” Lucious explained.  


I let go of his shirt, keeping my eyes set on his.  


“He saved her from denial?” I asked.  


“Oh hell, Mikael, I don't know what's going on with them,” Lucious told. “But it's severely looked down upon to not finish what you started. I can only assume Chris is serving as her guardian.”  


“Her guardian?” I paused a moment. Could it be... “Is that why you came back for me after all these years?”  


Lucious grew silent for a moment, his eyes still poised on me.  


“You're creator doesn't have to be your guardian.” He sighed.  


“Then why did you come back?”  


He was silent again. By his silence, I knew I wouldn't get a clear answer from him. It was the same as before, he was hiding it all from me. He lowered his gaze to the floor as he put his arms down to his sides.  


I couldn't stand it anymore. He would never tell me anything, although I had hoped it had changed by last night's lesson. He helped me find my beating heart but he could not explain anything else?  


I darted past him towards the bedroom door, pushing it open and ran out into the hallway.  


“Mikael!” I heard him yell behind me as I ran.  


I wasn't going to stand there and have him silent or lie to me any more. I wanted clear answers and never received any. Why should I stay with him and accept his hand if he's not going to tell me anything?  


I ran downstairs as fast as I could and found the back door, pushing it open and rushing out.  


I slowed as I got to the balcony, overwhelmed at the size of the courtyard stretching out before me.  


I found the back yard beautiful, a large pond filled with fish, a small waterfall, and lush plant life. If these worries would let me, I could stand there on the edge of the balcony overlooking the pond and enjoy it's beauty.  


So many times I had left his side and now my heart fluttered with what I had realized earlier in the shower... I, indeed, was falling for Lucious. But despair filled me with the thought he would never reveal anything to me no matter how much I pressed. I wanted to hear reasons but they would all be empty questions.  


I didn't want that to happen but didn't know what else to do. I'd assaulted him in the past for answers... what would it take now?


	13. Garden

I leaned there, settled against that railing over looking the courtyard for hours. It was peaceful with crickets chirping and frogs croaking. I observed the fish swimming from one corner of the pond to the other. As they glided under the lily pads, I would lose sight of them for a brief second before they appeared again. One fish seemed to enjoy being under the water plant, he would peek his head out into the open water, then hustle back to hide from the rest of the school. 

The breeze was calm and cool on my skin. It was fall, but quite warm for an autumn night. Only the small grass on the beach of the pond reacted to the breezes, as the leaves of the trees and plants could withstand.

I couldn't help but think of everything we had been through from the day we met, again. I've thought of it before, the memories passing through my mind like a movie reel. But this time, I remembered each touch, word, and the look in his eyes during each moment of our journey together. His eyes, they told a lot of himself without him even having to say a word. Anger, sadness, contentment... if only I could read those emotions of his more clearly maybe then I wouldn't have to ask, I would already know.

I particularly examined his look of dismay from earlier this evening. Serena had whispered through the door something to him, something only I couldn't hear. It had to have been something terrible to cause such concern on his face. 

As I stood, looking out over the deck, I heard the door behind me open and footsteps draw closer to where I stood. They moved slowly, stepping carefully as if not to disturb me. I failed to turn and look at whomever it was behind me. Somewhere inside I felt a shiver, in hopes it was Lucious who was there. Would he come to check to see if I was alright?

“I heard your little argument,” CiCi said behind me.

I sighed, my hopes shattered yet my fear of her came back again creeping up in my throat.

“It's none of your concern.” I croaked.

“I know it's not. I just wanted to come out and see how you're doing.” CiCi took a few steps closer to me.

I stood there silently pleading at her to forgive me. If I hadn't have been so careless, she would not be standing here today and could be with her loved one where she wanted to be. I was fearful of her, not because I was reckless in my feeding but because now she was with Chris, and I had no idea what he could be using her for. 

Was he just a simple guardian or much more to her?

“Are you hungry?” she asked me quietly, still poised there.

I promptly turned to look at her. She flashed a smile at me as she looked solidly in my direction. 

“Are you offering?” I wondered.

“I could be, only if you are gentle.”

Quickly I turned away from her and stared down at the deck causing her to stop in her tracks. I lifted up my hands to my face, covering my eyes as I backed up into the bench and sat down. She stood for a second without a word before joining me.

“I can't,” I whispered through my fingers.

“Don't worry, Chris won't mind.”

“I'm not hungry.” My hand came down on my thighs and I stared at the deck below me.

It was a blatant lie. In truth, I was starving, however Lucious had not awoken me before he went out on nightly feasts, and would never mention a word about it to me. It seemed as if he was starving me for a reason yet I couldn't figure out why.

“Well if you ever are, I'm here,” CiCi said.

I looked up at her for a second. “How is that possible? Are you not a half such as me?”

“I'm not like you per-say,” she began, digging into her jean pockets. “Chris gave me this.”

She soon held out a small translucent orange bottle filled with tiny capsules. I looked at it, all the while thinking I was right about her all along. 

“After I'm bitten, I take one of these,” She explained, shaking the bottle of pills. “It replenishes my white blood cells so the bacteria from the vampyre doesn't affect me like it would a normal person. I can only be fed from once a day to allow the capsules time to heal my body.”

“You're being used.” I sighed.

“I love Chris,” she interrupted “He takes care of me. He would see that no harm comes to me.”

She buried the pill bottle back into her pants pocket and continued to look at me, her beautiful smile still gracing her lips.

“I'm sorry,” I whispered.

“For what?”

“I'm just... not hungry.” I shuttered, afraid to tell her what had happened between us.

I remembered that I had once lost my own memory after Lucious first fed on me. It must have been common for someone to lose their awareness after being bitten. CiCi showed it to me now as she had no recollection of meeting me, her husband, or her fight to understand denial. As long as she remained in Chris's possession, she would never again recover those memories.

But, I couldn't help her... I couldn't even help myself. So, maybe, it was best that she was here even if he was using her for his own nourishment.

We sat there without another word to each other until I heard the back door open once more. Foot steps echoed out onto the deck, and a voice called out, “Hey CiCi. Chris is looking for you.”

My heart quivered as I looked at him standing there on the deck. He scratched at the back of his neck, his brows knitted in confusion. His eyes were narrow, lips fastened and drawn back in a grimace. I tried to read his thoughts at the moment his eyes caught mine, but I failed to see through the thick barrier surrounding him.

“Okay,” she said quickly before standing up to walk towards the door.

As CiCi left, Lucious walked silently out onto the deck. I set my head in my hands again, refusing to meet his gaze I stared at the wood under my shoes. I spotted the water of the pond through the cracks of the boards. How empty it seemed, the fish frightened from the pounding above them, they scattered around the lily pad in a group away from the deck. 

“Mikael,” Lucious started before he found the bench. “You've been out here for hours.”

He found the bench and sat down, his eyes not tempted to meet mine as he stared out across the deck.

“Why do you stay out here so long?” he asked. “Serena is bound to sniff us out.”

“I like the silence--”

“You're running again,” Lucious interrupted.

I sat quietly. He was correct. I was running from him. I knew I couldn't leave our sanctuary but I just wanted to be away from him. 

“You know, I never cared to see how nicely decorated Chris's courtyard is,” Lucious said.

“Why can you not tell me anything?”

It was frustrating trying to get an answer from him. I wanted to know why he came back for me after all these years, why he kissed me inside Serena's mansion, and why he offered to create this bond in the first place.

All I heard was a sigh float past his lips.

He will still never tell...

He shifted in his seat, drawing closer to me by a few inches. 

“I'm sorry,” he began “For being so cold, Mikael.”

I didn't look at him at that moment. Instead, I raised my head and look out towards the calming waterfall. The crystal blue water cascaded down the rocks, the rush caused foam to bubble through the cracks of the stone causing a white overlay on the blue water at the bottom of the falls.

“The truth is... I came back for you because... I care about you.”

I held back the craving to look at him as he spoke, yet, I listened carefully at his words.

“I've cared for you since the day I took your life.”

“Is that all?” I questioned.

Suddenly, he laid his head on my shoulder. He had crept closer to me while I stared at the waterfall and rested upon my arm. He leaned against me with eyes closed and sorrow upon his lips.

“It's so tiring keeping these feelings to myself for all these years,” he said. “I need someone with me, someone to care for, and to care about me.”

I gasped at his words. He finally was admitting this to me after all of our battles, after all our arguments it finally came down to this. My heart fluttered again at his touch, and I fought the urge to wrap my arm around him and hold him tight.

“And I am that someone?” I asked.

“I saw it in your eyes on that day I took your life. I didn't want to take my own eyes away but for the first time in my century, I was scared to finish. I couldn't continue.”

His warmth on my shoulder was gone now as he stood up and crossed over to stand in front of me. Leaning in, he gently took my hands.

“I should have told you. I searched for you for years to be with you. I will cure your denial, just say you will stay with me forever.”

A shiver run down my spine as his fingers venture up to my shoulder.

“Promise you will answer my questions from now on?” I wondered, still fighting that need to wrap my arms around him.

“Anything you ask, I will tell you. No more lies or silence,” he promised as his forefinger found the hair that draped over my shoulder and started petting the strands.

I, too, was a little nervous to tell him what I was feeling but maybe he could see it in my eyes. I only assumed he obtained that ability to read thoughts and emotions just as some vampyres had. Hopefully, I would soon hold those same talents in my own hands.

“I will stay with you,” I said.

Soon, I his fingers intertwined with mine and he pulled me up from my spot on the bench.

“Then, we should be getting back inside,” he said, grasping my hand tightly as he lead me towards the door.

“It is getting late.”

“You've been out here all night, Mikael.” 

“What time is it?” I pondered.

“Four o'clock. Don't want to get caught in the dawn's light.”

“But it's still quite early,” I said, noting that the sun didn't make it's appearance for two more hours.  
“You're weak and should be going to sleep early in your condition.” 

“And where have you been sleeping?” I wondered.

“On the cold, hard floor in Chris's basement,” he explained. “I really have no use for a soft plush bed, but you do. Why is that?”

I had never thought of it before. Maybe it was just a way for me to hold on to every bit of me that was still human or I just couldn't fathom sleeping elsewhere. 

“I'm used to it, I guess,” I said to him as he pulled me towards the door.

“Do you mind if I join you for just this night?”

I remembered when he had told me of his past and how he preferred the frigid stone against his skin to the warm comfort of a bed. And while his question shocked me, I was happy to oblige knowing that things would be different now that we both had our promises to each other. I would stay with him forever, while he would always tell me things I'd longed to know about the vampyre world and eventually cure my denial.


	14. Love

The following day passed into evening. When I awoke to notice that for the first time since being together with Lucious, I was the first one to open my eyes. It was normal for Lucious to be the first up and out to seize the night, leaving me to awaken alone. 

I looked at him as he lay comfortably under the plush, crimson blankets. He appeared peaceful, happy to enjoy a night unlike what he was accustomed to: a soft mattress underneath him and the security that the comforter provided us as we slept the day away. I felt the urgent need to wrap my arm around his motionless form and pull myself closer to him. But I brushed away the feeling as not to disturb his rest. 

It was then that I questioned those feelings that had been creeping up on me since I met him. He'd never shown real affection towards me, besides for the rouge kiss we shared in Serena's mansion, yet why was I feeling such enchantment... devotion towards him? I embraced that word in my head, that word that was so short with its four letters yet meant so much... love. 

Was it love I felt for him? Was it possible?

Our situation was going to change, I felt it as I watched him sleeping. He had finally shared a day sleep together with me, although not held together in each others arms, I was blessed to have him next to me. I wondered what the rest of the night would bring. Certainly it would be much better than the last few, or the last two months.

Just then, Lucious turned over to his stomach and I adjusted myself preparing for him to awaken at last.

He pushed himself up off the mattress and looked at me, his eyes squint and bloodshot from the day sleep. I sat up and shared the same attention to him. 

“Did you sleep well?”

He didn't answer for a second, instead he twisted his head around to look towards his left and then returned his gaze to me. I took his silence for the notion that he was unaware of where he was, and allowed him the time to regain his presence.

“I did,” he answered in amazement.

“It's not so bad, is it?” I moved the blanket away from him so he could sit up.

“I suppose it's not.” He turned and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor.

I continued to pull away the comforter in order to crawl out of the bed when he turned and looked at me.

“It's... too warm.” The words came from his lips and I froze.

“Does this mean--”

“It is something I'll need to get used to.”

He sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled himself into a stand. His legs appeared a bit shaky but he was able to steady himself, finally swinging around to look at me while I crawled off the bed.

Without a word I stood in front of him peering into his silvery eyes, still wondering if someday I could see past that shell of his and into his thoughts. I still had questions, yet was afraid to ask. His constant silence constructed that nervousness in me, a reluctance I hoped I could be rid of soon now that we had our promises to keep.

“Well, so what do we do on this fine evening?” he wondered.

Overcome by his words I stood silent. 

Was he allowing me to choose our activities for the night?

This for sure wasn't typical of Lucious, who never would pass the reigns so lightly. Even under the circumstances when I felt in control, he would take his crown back and lead the way. Surely, I was delighted to have the say in our entertainment, yet I wasn't sure what to choose.

It was then when my hunger started to sneak its way up into my throat. I hadn't fed in close to a week's time. I was too fearful to venture into the night without Lucious; too fearful that he would be upset that I went without his consent.

“Well, I am hungry.” I choked down that feeling.

“Of course you are. I can go see what Chris has,” he said, and without another word, made his way for the bedroom door and disappeared on the other side.

I stood there silent, grasping at my throat, swallowing the hunger that now was beginning the overtake me. A roaring from my stomach induced a grunt from my lips as I held tightly to my neck. I was weak, unsteady upon my feet as I crouched down as if to faint.

This sudden feeling hadn't affected me until now, why was this? True, I hadn't gone for so long without a drop of precious life, but I thought I could control my hunger much better since I had not reacted like this before. 

I desperately tried to compose myself before Lucious made his way back to the room. I hadn't wanted him to see me this way. Weak, hunger overcoming me, soon to fall to my knees and beg for him to allow me to feed if that truly was his purpose at all.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door caused me to snap back upright, still trying to choke down that hunger as the door opened. Lucious stepped in with a small wine glass in hand. 

It was filled with that crimson stained fluid I had been longing for. I knew it's color, knew its metallic smell as it wafted through the room causing my hunger to flourish.

But why did he bring me so little?

“I'm sorry it took so long, here.” He handed me the glass, a disappointed look on his face.

He folded his arms against his chest and stared down at the floor.

“This is all?” I questioned.

I had hoped for much more to settle this feeling that now rumbled furiously as I could smell that scent rising from the glass. A pleasant woman, perhaps, such as those he would acquire at the tavern when we stayed there. Why in a glass? – growing colder by the minute as I reluctantly held it up to my lips in preparation to drink.

“That is it, Mikael,” he answered.

“Why do you torture me?”

“I'm not.” His jaw tensed.

“You starve me--”

“That's not it!”

“I will give you as much blood as you need soon,” he said as his frustration cooled and he ran his hand through my hair. “Until then, this will have to do.”

As he put his hand down, I took a long welcoming sip of the liquid, letting it run across the back of my tongue until it dripped into my throat. I wanted to enjoy it, take pleasure in it just enough to allow my hunger to subside for the moment. 

That feeling did not take to such kindness. Pressuring myself to enjoy the blood was difficult, my interior motives were to down the glass and find a victim, taking him or her down as well, savoring every drop that stained my fangs. But I calmly set my mind at ease, erasing those thoughts and continued to enjoy what Lucious had given me.

Just then, I tasted familiarity in the blood. 

“Where did this come from?” I wondered before taking another sip.

He looked down at the floor again, his arms folded as they were before. “You wouldn't care to know. Just finish up.”

I took the last sip, enjoying that sweet and bitter flavor, questioning where it was from. I finally handed him the glass, and he walked over to the small table in the corner of the room to set it down.

“So what do we do next?” He asked as I wiped my lips.

I shrugged, as I really didn't know what I wanted to do tonight. 

“Hmm, well the house it empty. Why don't we explore?” Lucious presented. “Let's see what he keeps in his attic.”

It was a strange proposal. Like a child home alone, searching the house for hidden Christmas presents but I nodded in agreement, knowing all too well to venture outside would mean to be found by Serena and possibly lose him again.

In our investigation of Chris's home, I found the house not like a house at all but more like a mansion such as Serena's. He owned a fanciful three story building, each wall decorated in fanciful designs, especially in one of the small rooms of the attic.

There he kept a small workbench, flasks half filled with liquids of green and red topped with a cork. Beside the flasks, several small pill bottles, some spilled onto their sides allowing the small capsules such as those CiCi had shown me to tumble across the wooden bench. 

I knew this couldn't be all to his science experiment, but wherever the rest was hiding, we didn't discover it that night.

Lucious stood beside me as we stared down at the bench.

“What does he do here?” I wondered.

“I'm not for sure, really?”

“Look at this.” I began to walk into the room but felt Lucious grab tightly to my arm allowing me to go no further. “How long have you known Chris? And you don't know what he's doing at all?”

“I've been like a brother to Chris for over fifty years but this... this is something new.” 

We left the room, leaving it the way we found it and continued exploring Chris's manor.

Quickly the hours passed by and we found ourselves outdoors stepping out onto the second floor balcony overlooking the waters of the pond just above the deck.

Lucious was the first to walk out to the railing. He leaned over to look down at the waterfall below. I stepped out behind him and stood quietly watching his static figure. 

He was strangely silent now after our exploration of Chris's home. During so he was almost bouncy like a child indeed. Talking aloud about what he found in this room and that room all over the house but now his lips were reserved again as he took in the calming rush of the water falling over the rocks.

“Mikael.” Hearing my name breeze past his fangs in the quiet night sparked my interest.

“Yes?” 

“If you ever...” He paused for a moment as if trying to find the best words to say. “had to leave, for some reason beyond our control, would you forget me?”

I was astounded by his question and stood silently thinking about it. What would possibly happen to cause me to leave? I had left his side before but never forgot him, his words, his eyes, and his form were all constant memories to me when I was alone. I could never let go those haunting feelings for him, never fail to remember the way his eyes glare at me with such distorted concern even in uncontrollable situations. 

I could never imagine again leaving of my own accord. He was here now beside me, to help me with my condition while I shared with him an affection he had never owned before. 

“How could I forget you?” I asked.

He turned away from his spot at the railing and fixed his eyes upon me.

“It could happen.”

“But I would never forget about you!”

He stood silent again, his eyes gazing into mine.

“I can't see a reason why I would leave anyway,” I said.

“Thank you.” He nodded, causing my voice to trail like it had so many times on this night. “I had wanted to make sure that would never happen.”

Quickly, he drew near and wrapped his arms around my torso, squeezing me tightly. The sudden display of affection caught me off guard, and I was just as surprised as when he planted a kiss on my lips in Serena's mansion.

Just then we heard the sound of a piano coming from the first floor of Chris's manor. We both turned in the direction it came from, looked at each other in wonder, and dashed through the door, down the stairs. There we spotted Chris, who must have arrived home earlier, sat in front of his grand piano, playing the keys beautifully. 

No one else was in sight. It was just him who took care to not miss a note or play a wrong key. The music rising out of the piano filled the entire house.

Lucious peered over at me while I watched Chris play, and I caught sight of his hand extended out to me.

“Would you care to dance?” he asked.

I accepted, and we came together hand in hand next to Chris who didn't seem to mind us slowly encircling each other to the tune of his song. 

Soon, our arms were wrapped around one another, gazing deeply into each others eyes and down into our hearts... our souls. We slowed now to the beat of the music, stepping in time with each other, crossing around the same few feet of the floor we had been before. 

Those feelings for Lucious crept up in me again as we danced quietly. It was funny how I could feel this way for another vampyre, particularly for a man, and I could accept it without question to myself. I always saw him to possess a dignity, an alluring form, like a spectacular glow surrounding him and I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms forever.

Just then I felt the urge to mention those thoughts I had and started slowly, clearing the lingering hunger from my throat before beginning to speak.

“Would you believe... ” I paused and looked over in the direction of Chris who continued to play his perfect song.

“What is it?”

“... I think I'm falling in love.” I finished my sentence looking back into his eyes, my heart fluttering deep within my chest.

He suddenly stopped moving his feet along with the tune and I froze in place, our arms still wrapped around each other. 

Had I said the wrong thing?

“A tenacious word to use,” he started, “among vampyres.”

“Is it wrong of me to feel this way?”

Stopped in place while the song continued, Lucious unwrapped himself from me and stood still, taking his eyes away from mine and setting them on the floor.

“The feeling is never wrong. Just the word you use,” he answered.

“And how else should I describe it?” I longed for him to hold me once more.

“Is that truly how you feel for me?”

I stood still for a second. I couldn't think and question any longer if that was my true desire. I knew it all along: I wanted him, to stay with him, to caress him... I wanted it all in the name of that word he said was too strong for use among us vampyres.

“Yes,” I simply said.

Suddenly he grasped onto my hand and lead me back up the stairs, leaving Chris to enjoy his song alone again. We could still hear the music upstairs, buffered by the walls and floor below us.

He pulled me into the bedroom, letting go of my arm as we approached the bed. 

“Sit down,” he ordered, and I obliged. 

I sat back ready to listen to whatever he had to say. “What is it?” I reflected on the strange conversation we had downstairs just a second before he dragged me up here.

“Truly, we have been through a lot. You say you have fallen attracted to me and wish to stay with me... to never forget me,” he said. “I want to be together with you forever. But first, I owe you something I should have given to you a long time ago, Mikael.”

My curiosity peeked, as well as that demanding feeling of hunger. Was this it, finally time?

He leaned over me, cupping my shoulder.

“Chris told me he explained the kiss to you.” A look of desire glazed over his eyes as I'd never seen before.

“Yes.” I realized what he was talking about immediately, remembering my quick day dream as Chris explained it to me.

“Then, share with me on this night a vampyre's kiss.” Lucious delivered to me his true motives of tonight's plans.

I couldn't say no to what he wanted to give to me. A chance to finally be rid of my denial was all too overwhelming but the intended intimacy of the kiss that I had only heard about sent shivers down my spine. 

I had longed for this, for it all... in one shot it would come tonight. My affection towards Lucious, my riddance of denial, a kiss that could go on for a lifetime.

We wrapped ourselves in each others arms, embracing that kiss we began to share. Puckered lips soon became tongues mingling with each others without that strange biting Chris had mentioned. I had relinquished the thought of using my fangs to draw Lucious's blood while together in this motion.

For once in my life of denial, my mind was silent. I wasn't dreading anything to come or anything that had past us by. It was finally quiet besides for the insisting desire to continue this satisfying display. I had been with him for months now, wondering and waiting for answers—not a care of it now past through my thoughts.

However, through our kiss and my desire, I was reluctant to feel the cool sensation of blood running slowly down the sides of our lips. That sanguine fluid had come from Lucious's mouth, yet while enjoying our affection for each other, I had not cared to wonder how it came to be. 

It drifted slowly from his mouth into mine. Finally a taste of him, cool yet sweet. I wanted to savor that taste since I had found he was my dark maker. It pooled onto my tongue and dripped down my hungry throat all the while we never let go of our hold onto each other.

Slowly, he leaned over me more, burying my back deeper into the sheets while we kept a firm lock on our embraces. Much more than a blood exchange, this was passionate. Deep in affection we lay there lips locked and moving in time with the music echoing through the walls from downstairs.

It had been that Lucious was the one who pierced through his own tongue shortly before our affectionate engagement, it prevented me from doing such work on him when I undeniably felt odd given such a task. 

But it was as that. The last remaining drips of liquid spilled into my hungry throat before his wound closed and I tasted that bitterness that was of him, taking in that gratification that he finally released me of my horrid denial in such an intense technique that made my weak heart thump against his body. Surely he could feel my shaking, my senses overwhelmed throughout my body as he held me against him. If he was afraid I would forget him, in some condition I nor he could control, he was absolutely mistaken. How could I forget this moment in time, our time, the best moment with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of arc #1


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the Without You arc. It's in Lucious' POV

He lay there silently still atop of the bed for at least a day.

After our kiss, my gift to him, I allowed him to doze away into a deep sleep which sometimes comes with the change. I was familiar with this, though I had never done so myself with anyone before Mikael, however I had seen it with others while in Serena's care. There were times when one would sleep and there were times when one would immediately awaken with full vampyre abilities. It just so happened, he was a sleeper.

Once he fell into slumber, it allowed me the chance for CiCi to wash my clothing, the filth of the previous days away from my wear. I relaxed under the steaming spray of the shower, a delicacy I hadn't often partook in for it was a human's way of cleansing themselves. But I had relished in the surprising comfort of it, just as I had quietly admitted to enjoy the warmth of our soft comforter as I lay underneath.

I didn't dare disturb him that morning, so I slept where I was accustomed to: in Chris's murky, unkempt basement, even though I longed to feel that comfort I had the previous day when I lay beside Mikael atop the mattress.

The next evening came and I lingered just inside the room staring at him, pondering when he would awaken. He had shared with me that kiss, that pleasurable embrace of ours, and I had given him what he requested. Would I have not, he would have surely perished under the weight of his denial—his deep depression.

Finally, a movement from him. His arm reached out across his face as he shielded his eyes from the invading light from the lamp above. He twisted and turned his body slightly, not moving his hand away from his eyes. Moans escaped from his lips.

The blood that had accrued around his mouth from my allowance had all but dried now, with not a spot left upon his chin. 

I stood, watching, waiting for him to look at me, to recognize my face... but he didn't. Instead he laid back his head as if to drift back into sleep once more. However, I felt it was time.

“Mikael,” I whispered softly as I climbed up on the bed and shook his arm.

His muscles twitched, causing his fingers to open from his palm and close again. 

“Mikael,” I said once more, louder this time.

He finally moved his arm from his face, his eyes small and compressed due to the light. I heard a sigh escape his lungs and he glanced at me. He gave me a shrug, confusion on his face.

“Where am I?” he asked.

I sat on my knees allowing him to follow suit. Pulling his legs up and crouching over them like a scared child, that same look of bewilderment now embraced his entire face. This was the moment in which I was afraid of. 

“Mikael, you're at Chris's,” I informed him, trying to jog his memory. “It's me, Lucious.”

He only gave a baffled look in my direction before turning his head to examine the room. He looked toward the door, and at the old table which sat in the corner of the room, then finished with a sneer at the window and back at me who still knelt there, nervous of his condition.

“I...” He slide his feet off the bed onto the floor.

Suddenly, he grabbed at his throat and bent down. Groans filled the room, as he choked on his hunger that had built up over the last week in which I, reluctantly, refused him a feast. I held out my arms to help him, but he only waved me aside.

“No!” 

I stepped back in confusion. I wanted to help—I understood what it was like—yet what I had feared to happen had started.

“Get away from me!” he hollered before dashing past me and to the door.

“Mikael,” I said turning to face him once more. 

“Stop saying that!”

“It is your name--”

“No! It's not. I've never heard it before!” 

I choked down the terror easing its way through me. Just as Serena had warned before, that whisper through the door that Mikael hadn't heard. And now just as I feared, Mikael had lost all of his previous memories. His name, his fight through denial, even my face... was utter blankness in his clouded thoughts.

“Mikael, it's me.” I held out my arms towards him, trying not to spook him. 

“Get away from me!” He lunged for the door and ran out, his new found vampyre powers taking heed, allowing him to dash quickly.

I followed as fast as my own abilities allowed, yet he had found his way down the stairs and out the front door without a slightest glance from Chris who stood speaking to one of his friends.

He had noticed Mikael's disappearance act, though.

“Lucious, what the hell?” Chris bolted toward me before I could get outside.

“It's Mikael.”

“You didn't--”

“I had to, Chris, don't you see. He needed to be rid of his denial!” I approached him, to speak reasoning with him, he only stood there with a smile upon his lips.

“You love him.”

I stopped instantly. 

“Love. That's a strong word to use among vampyres.”

“You cannot lie, Lucious. You force yourself to but you cannot deny that is how you feel. You should have told me before all of this happened.” Chris stomped his foot upon the floor in disgust.

“And what if I had?” I folded my arms upon my chest.

Silence filled the room now. He still held his smirk, his friend staring at us from his spot close to the wall behind Chris.

“I would have told you to leave it alone,” he said at last.

I wasn't going to hear this from Chris, who had been like a brother to me for fifty years.

I scurried to the door, grabbing for the doorknob, and gave him one last look before I said, “Then I take my leave.”

Outside, I could sense Mikael. We did have our bond, and that gave me all the opportunity in the world to find him without fail unlike when we were not connected. That had been a long journey indeed, the search for him as he moved along from one place to another. A journey I wasn't about to go along again.

Immediately, I felt him, knew where he was... the old downtown district.

I rushed to his presence, and finally found him deep within an old alleyway. His arms wrapped around a woman he had found passing by, his bloody lips just raising from her neck.

“Mikael,” I hollered at him.

He turned his head towards me, his fangs barred as he hissed. Like a vampyre gone insane from his overbearing hunger. His face was pale, shadows embraced his cheeks and I could see clearly his veins outlined a blue color on his forehead.

He dropped the girl, allowing her to slump over her lifeless body and rushed to me.

He pinned me up against that dirty brick wall with the strength he had now, his vampyric strength all so overwhelming to me as I tried to push him away. 

“Stop!” I yelled.

He ignored my call, ripping my shirt away from my chest and digging his fangs into my collar. He wanted blood, needed blood enough to not care that I was of kinship to him. I felt his fangs pierce deeper into my neck as I tried desperately to push him away, yet he didn't budge.

I was strong enough, I knew this. I held the strength of almost a hundred men—strength that used to bewilder Mikael—yet why I hadn't enough to push him away, I wasn't sure.

Slowly we sunk there, as he drank what made my life from my now weakening form. I still tried to push him away. With his arms wrapped around my figure, I couldn't escape his grasp no matter how much I writhed. 

Had he wanted more of me on the night of our kiss? Had he wanted this? Or was he simply mad from hunger? 

A sudden flashback: I felt my life draining away, an occurrence I hadn't recalled before. I stood in the dark, musty confines of Serena's dungeon drinking from her. The taste of her essence filling my mouth as she gave herself to me on the eve of my turning. I had dropped to the floor immediately, grabbing for my throat and rolling around on the hard concrete like a dying animal. “It lasts but a second, you will awaken like me, Leo” She had said to me, “and when you do, I will teach you all that you need.” 

The memory faded and a cool breeze suddenly engulfed the dark confines of that dirty alleyway. Frigid and numbing as it passed the end of the corridor, branching off towards the road on both sides of the exit. I hadn't felt such a change in the atmosphere in quite a long time and I questioned then if it was a sign of snow.

Just then, I heard a voice. 

“Well, well, well...” Familiarity in that tone caused a wave of terror to run through my weak body. “What do we have here?”

My heart thumped in fear. I was too faint to push Mikael away, too powerless against the likes of her... this feeling I hated.

Immediately Mikael retracted his fangs from my neck, and the pressure ceased. He looked toward her direction, seeing her leaning up against the brick wall. He crooked his neck almost fascinated at the sight of her.

“Oh, what is this?” She smiled with interest.

He moved his weight from my body and stood, keeping his eyes fixed upon her.

She waved him over, like coaxing a child whom just learned to walk. “Come on,” Serena said as he fumbled closer to her.

I carefully picked myself up, the blood from my shoulder dripping onto the ground below. “No,” the word escaped my lips, into a whisper.

Nauseated, the world blurred in front of my eyes. I was almost drained of my life from him, yet I couldn't stand to see him go to her as if they were mere friends. The more I tried to straighten my body, the worse I felt, almost tumbling back over.

“That's it,” I heard her say to him.

She wrapped her arms around his torso giving him a hug, and he did the same.

“Mikael..” I hollered, loud enough to catch her attention.

Serena smiled atrociously at me as they embraced each other. Eventually, they dropped their arms and he knelt to her, just as I had when I was under her care.

“Say, Lucious,” she said. “This, simply isn't working out, is it? I mean, why did you leave my side in the first place?”

“I had wanted...” I hesitated. I never told her why and when I shared my story with Mikael, I had admitted it was because of Sebastian. However, that was only a sliver of the reason. “I wanted to die,” I whispered.

“The same as when I first found you. Why are you still here, then?” she asked. 

I lifted my head to gaze at Mikael who still knelt in front of her.

“I see.” She placed her hand upon Mikael's head. “He's so fragile now, Lucious. More so than when his body was overwhelmed with denial.” She motioned for him to stand, and he followed her command as if he was under her spell. “What do you say, I release you from our bond in exchange for him?”

“Never!” I yelled, pulling out any strength I could muster.

“It's just as I warned before, Lucious. He's lost all of his previous memories in your decision to cure his denial. I can teach him these things again. What it is to be vampyre and to use his abilities properly. Or I can take you both and lock you in a separate tower. Seeing as you are weak, you're no match for me in your condition.”

I dropped to my knees with her words. To be free of her chains had been something I'd wished for but to be without him... what could I have to live for?

I hated to admit, I knew she was correct though. In her authority, he could learn to be a proper vampyre, learn about his powers and how to use them effectively. We wouldn't have to run from her, living wherever she couldn't find us, like a dirty motel, or stirring up trouble at Chris's home.

It was this comfort I found in her care which caused me to stay beside her for so long, this reasoning, as she brought back my own memories from the depths. I knew I could never reach him if he just wanted to destroy me. But I couldn't be sure she would kindly remind him of me either.

They both stood next to each other now, her arm wrapped around his shoulder with that poisonous smile of hers which bared her fangs. 

“If that is what's best for him,” I whispered, reluctantly.

“Of course it is, Lucious.”

“Then, so be it.” 

“Well then, you are free. I will treat him fairly.” She embraced Mikael's shoulder tighter and immediately disappeared from my sight.

I stumbled to my feet, weary and cold, and ran to the road to try and catch their leaving.

I stood there in the middle of the street, the cool rain now pouring down on my face. I looked up toward the sky, the dark clouds over the moon caused an ominous glow in the heavens. 

There was no trace of them, as if they were never there to begin with. Yet, I knew they had used the swift speed that comes with their vampyric abilities to remove themselves from the area. 

She had warned me, however I succeeded to cure him of his corruption anyway with that promise that we would be together forever. What for? My attempts to help him keep his memories, even just a sliver, failed miserably. Should I had waited, despite Mikael's denial possessing him even more? I was too weak in my will, possibly needing him just as much as he needed me.

So I was, drenched in the cold rain that sprinkled down from the dark heavens without him by my side... my reason, my desire, my savior... I had lost him.


	16. Friends

The cool, dense autumn air surrounded me as I left the square. The initial heavy downpour now turned to a light sprinkle. It calmed my nerves and tried to rid my thoughts of the night's activities. Yet, hunger from being drained, a drive in me to hunt for a meal, took over any rationality that was left.

Just then, I caught the scent of alcohol wafting in the fall breeze. To my right, a woman drunk on whiskey bent in the corner just had finished spewing the contents of her stomach onto the ground. My eyes glazed at this chance—an opportunity I would typically not have taken. 

I rushed over to her, picked up her limp form, and dug my fangs in deep into her neck as she struggled in my arms. Grasping onto her hair, my claws digging into her back, she cried out in excruciating pain. Such animalistic behavior, sadistic, and inhuman ritual I had despised of other kin—here I was almost ripping this being in two for that life I needed to sustain my own. 

Her blood sour and laced with that liquor she had drunken now coursing through my own veins. I realized what I had done, immediately dropping her to the ground. 

This feast was unnatural of me, as I normally pursued my victim much more cleverly. I'd typically seduce them into my grasp and quietly feed upon them in lustful embrace.

I looked up at the heavens once more, rain sprinkling down on my face washing away the blood that had spilled onto my thirsty lips. This woman's blood I had taken in that carnal pleasure in which spelled what I truly was... a monster.

Sanity. Could I control it without Mikael here?

I continued my journey with no where left to wander to but back to Chris's manor in which I found myself.

Immediately, upon walking into his home, I spotted him and his assistant interrogating another vampyre. They had him, this vampyre, pushed up against the bare wall and choking him so he couldn't escape. Chris's bodyguard normally did this kind of job while Chris himself would stand angrily listening to the accused confessions.

“I swear, I only gave away one bottle,” the vampyre pleaded under his choking breath.

“Damn it, Marco, the shit is not free! Who did you give it to?” The assistant's red eyes bubbling with wrath.

“Fuck, I don't know. Some bastard with denial. Thought he could use it,” the vampyre admitted.

“Denial?” My skin still crawled at that word.

All eyes turned towards me and then back to the vampyre who was still being held against the wall.

“His scent was strong. You could smell it a mile away. What's wrong with being courteous every once and awhile?” The vampyre chuckled.

In a rage, I rushed over and grabbed the vampyre's throat allowing the assistant to loosen his own hold and move away. I picked him up above my head slamming him with all my strength into the ceiling above. 

“Son of bitch!” I hollered. “He could have died lest I saved him!”

“Fuck you, man. He probably had one hell of a night. How many chicks did he feed on?” the vampyre wondered, crooking his head as he looked down at me.

“Don't give that shit to just any one, vampyre or not!” I yelled, pressing him into the ceiling harder and finally dropping him to the floor.

I left the scene with my head down. Slowly, I walked towards the stairs on that hard marble floor that covered the majority of Chris's manor. I didn't care to look back at the scene as I found myself up in our bedroom.

My anger had ceased and I stood just inside the door looking towards the bed. That old oak platform frame, crimson coat layered over the warm sheets, with black and red plush pillows induced a short cinema of memories in me. We lay there, arms wrapped around each others, lips pressed lustfully together in that warm embrace that was my gift to him.

I missed the comfort of that bed, yet I did not think it was because of the sheets and the red comforter nor the plush, soft pillows. What I missed most, was having him beside me. Sensing his presence close to me, knowing he was there even if we did not lay close at times.

A knock came at the door, interrupting my brief memory. I turned to answer when the door opened and Chris entered with concern in his eyes and a coat folded up on his arm.

“Looks mighty suspicious walking around with blood on your shirt,” he said, holding the coat out to me.

I accepted and began pulling on the bottom of the shirt that was tucked into my jeans, finally removing it from around my shoulders and throwing it towards the bed. I examined the area where Mikael had fed off me, but there were no wounds so I slipped my arms inside the coat.

“So what the hell is going on with you anyway, Lucious?” Chris raised a brow.

I sighed. I truly did not want to discuss this with him as I knew he couldn't begin to understand. “Fuck off!”

Chris chuckled. “Sure, but have you even a care for us? Your kin.”

“I do,” I lied outrageously. “For more than fifty years, since that day I walked in that tavern.”

In truth, I hadn't considered them friends since I met Mikael, since the day I fed from him. More or less they were associates, those I try to keep good ties with while I ran from Serena's grasp.

“Oh, when I found you in that rickety old dump just outside of Central?” Chris smiled as he tipped down his tinted glasses.

“No, I found you...” The memory of it all flashed back before my eyes.

“That may be true.” Chris chuckled once more.

“I had walked into that tavern and saw you at the poker table with two women.”

“That's the night you had just escaped Serena's hold on you, wasn't it?” Chris wondered.

“Yes,” I rolled my eyes. “I hadn't a clue as to what the city had in store for me.”

“Well isn't it good that you had walked in that night? You sat down next to me at that table ready to win it all or lose it all.”

“Like a child, I suppose. I remember that quite well actually,” I admitted.

“You had nothing to offer at that table, but weren't we lucky to have such beauty's at our disposal,” Chris continued.

“Nadia.” I sighed.

“She teased you so much that night, but she happened to like you a lot. As a matter of fact, I turned her for you, isn't that right?”

I rolled my eyes again. This was a part of my eternity I had hoped would pass. Nadia and I had no bond such as what was between Mikael and I but what we did have a lifetime of pain and pleasure.

“Unfortunately.”

“She wanted you that night, and each night forth when she realized our true form, begged you to turn her. You had no heart to do so therefore she begged me. She wanted to be with you, Lucious. What happened with that?” Chris asked.

I stared at him. I wanted to stop talking about this past—our past we had shared together was now a distant memory in the back of my already crowded mind.

“Is it wrong to no longer want to be associated with that whore?” I sighed.

“Is it wrong to tell me then? You never tell me anything anymore, Lucious.” 

****

“So tell me when did you start dealing drugs, Chris?” I threw a question back into his face.

“What was that?”

“You heard me. Your attic is full of paraphernalia, bottles, and pills. Were you never going to tell me about your little operation?” I wondered.

“It's a service to the city, Lucious. These wonderful little peons need something in life to count on better than simple crack or cocaine.” 

“What is it then? Exactly what are you feeding them?”

“It's no matter to you. What the deal now is that you, dear Lucious, have been mind-fucked by some kid with denial. If you want a companion you have Nadia!”

“Fuck that bitch!” I cried, outraged by our discussion.

“Did I hear someone call?” A familiar voice called out from the hallway.

It was Nadia who had, with her keen senses, heard our conversation from down in the living room. Now she was standing close to me, arms wrapped around my chest as I stood still, eyes set on the floor, arms crossed over my chest. 

“You're looking more and more like a whore every day,” I sneered.

“Well, aren't you being friendly tonight, Lucious.” She leaned her lips towards my cheek. They graced the side of my face with her poisonous kiss, and I quickly stepped away from her.

“Stay away from me,” I informed, as she moved away and I straightened my spine once more.

“Lucious here has been through one hell of a night, Nadia. Make that one hell of a journey. I'm afraid he's torn.” Chris laughed as he peered at Nadia through his sunglasses.

“Is it that one you've searched for all these years?” She kept her distance from me.

I didn't answer her. I had realized long ago that even Nadia could never understand my own fight not to lose my humanity and my fight to save Mikael. In truth, it was in her character to feel threatened by him, as he truly was the only person I had ever shown any affection for.

“He's a half,” Chris blurted out “Was a half, anyway. Lucious here is his maker and companion.”

“You?” She looked up at me “You made him, but feared to give your gift to me?”

Suddenly, I caught the scent of fresh blood in the air. It was close, too close as if it was happening just outside the door. The smell, too, was familiar as if I'd been there before with the person who bled just then.

I could hear the soft whimpers of a familiar voice through the wall yet it seemed not to bother Chris and Nadia who still stood before me, ready to interrogate me more.

“Where's CiCi, Chris?” I found myself spouting.

Chris stood still. “She's fine, Lucious.”

I darted past the two and out the bedroom door. The sound was coming from the bedroom next door and I flung open the door and stared at the sight. 

CiCi was being fed upon quite horrifically by one of Chris's guests. She was pinned to the bed, struggling under the vampyre's strong arms, her breath heavy and beginning to fade. I rushed to her aid, pulling the vampyre from his grasp and sitting next to her on the bed.

Her eyes were beginning to droop from the blood loss she had suffered. She pointed towards the bedside drawers where I saw a bottle of pills lay spilled on their side.

“I haven't taken one in days,” she muttered.

Chris had escorted his guest out of the room, leaving CiCi alone with only I to care for her. I stood up, reaching for a lone capsule and immediately handed it to her as she lay weak on the bed.

“Where... where is Mikael?” She choked out, trying to swallow the pill.

“He's gone,” I answered softly, running my hand down the side of her cheek to comfort her.

She smiled at me despite her pain and placed her hand upon my arm as I reached her chin.

“He always seemed so nervous around me,” she said and I smiled back at her. “Could it be because we had known each other in the past?”

“What was that?” I stopped and grabbed hold of her hand.

“I don't know, but I've had dreams. We're sitting, talking, my neck close to his lips. I can feel his fangs in me, drawing out my life into him. I'm smiling, as if I want him to.” She paused for a second. Her smile now turning into concern. She glanced at my hands holding hers tightly as she spoke. “What does this mean, Lucious?”

My eyes were wide now with her confessions. She explained these happenings as if they were real and although I was not there to watch this with my own eyes, I knew Mikael had at one time bitten her. 

Was it possible... Did this mean CiCi was beginning to regain her memories? 


	17. Sight

I sat there with CiCi just until the lapses within her mind began to cease and she felt secure enough to fall to sleep. We hadn't spoke another word to each other after her confessions of those dreams to me. I only sat with my hand upon her cheek, her fingers grasping my wrist until she felt weak and laid her arm upon the bed and closed her eyes.

I stood up, taking one last look at her. Her blonde hair drifted down her shoulders and folded up over the pillows as she lay in silently peaceful sleep. 

I hadn't a clue as to what Chris had in store for her, or for any one in which his drug came in contact with. I was furious as to what he let occur here, to allow CiCi to be attacked without a care for her. However, he hadn't shown much care for those he let in save Nadia and I who had followed him for decades. Well, I had followed him... Nadia tagging along just behind me.

I walked out into the hallway where Chris stood, his eyes focused on the floor. I positioned myself in front of him. “You cannot treat them like animals!” I spouted loudly as if I had wanted the entire house to hear me.

He stared coldly at me through his shaded glasses. “We are all animals, Lucious. Just some of us more hostile than others.” He chuckled.

“You sicken me,” I whispered before turning to take my leave down the hall towards the staircase.

“Lucious,” I heard him call. “Just tell me, what is it?”

I turned around to face him, interested in his question.

“What is it that Mikael possesses that we do not?”

I was interested indeed as I slowly stepped towards him, almost in a playful dance to where he stood with his hands out in question. He didn't hesitate to move when I faced him again, this time I was at his side and I leaned my lips closer towards his ear.

“Is this jealousy I can sense in you, Christopher?” I inquired softly into his ear, his full title I hadn't used in decades.

I noted his flinch, and lack to withdraw from me as I slowly pulled his sunglasses from their spot on the bridge of his nose. 

“I-it is not.” His throat bobbed.

“Then, why so much concern?” I held his glasses in my hand now, my lips still close to his listening ear. “We have no connection, no chain wrapped around us... ”

I heard his breath short and labored and thought for a moment that I could see a drop of sweat pool from his brow.

“You're a friend.” His jaw tensed. Clearly he was reluctant to retrieve his glasses from my hand. “We've been together for half a century!”

“Half a century,” I repeated. “And you have not once felt more concern for me till now?”

“I do not want to lose you. If anything were to happen...” That was all I needed to know before I began backing up from him to stop my interrogations.

“I didn't know you had it in you, Christopher.” I held his glasses up to my mouth and slid the ear piece between my fangs. “Jealousy, that is.”

He didn't move from his spot yet I could sense his fear at last. He hadn't exactly confessed anything, yet he stood in shame with that one drop of sweat running down the side of his temple, stripped of his sunglasses.

I slid the glasses up the bridge of my nose, noting their perfect fit and turned around to leave the scene. Before reaching the railing that made up the beginning of the staircase I stopped suddenly, but didn't turn to face him.

“Essence,” I heard myself say.

“Hmm...” Chris's voice came from behind.

“That is what he possesses.” I informed, “Avidity... allure... energy...” I continued as I walked down the stairs.

Outside, it was calm as the air remained laced with the scent of fresh rain yet the sprinkles had stopped. It grew cold as I wandered out onto the deck and I could feel the onset of winter. It was a delicacy to see snow in this city though, most likely the rain would freeze and cause a slick trap between nature and the air above. Leaves, grass, and even the pond would become a victim of Jack Frost's ice storm. I paid no attention to the cold, as the temperature couldn't bite at my skin since I was but a vampyre.

Suddenly, a break in the calm as I stood. A breeze came, whipping the tree branches aside then dying down. Itt wasn't a quick change in nature. I could sense a vampyre near. A familiar scent came to me and before I could look to spot the intruder, Sebastian stood face to face with me.

“Come, get your boy!” He adjusted his hair from his eyes.

“Why? Don't like sharing the house with another?” I questioned, a smirk came across my lips.

“That's not it, but I know you want him..” He now motioned towards the glasses I had on my brow, “Take those damn things off. They're not you.”

I placed my forefinger up to the glasses I had stolen from Chris, pointing at them, and slid my finger up the bridge to secure them tighter.

“You don't think?”

“Nope.” He motioned again. “Come on, I'll help you out even.”

“Just the same as you assisted Mikael in breaking me out of there before.” I slipped the glasses from my nose and folded them up to set them inside the pocket of the coat. “What are you up to?”

“I just want to help out. Is there anything wrong with that?” Sebastian shrugged.

It seemed implausible to me that Sebastian would assist in this matter just to be friendly. We certainly did not get along most of the time we were trapped in Serena's care, and at times would get into bouts over such details as who would escort her for the evening. It all seemed quite petty now that I was indefinitely away from the turmoils of her mansion, but I knew that Sebastian was up to something wretched.

“You have a plan?” I asked, tossing all doubt out of the way in spite of his unpleasant nature.

“Of course I do,” he said before leaving my sight. “Come.” I heard his voice echo.

With my vampyre gift, I departed the deck and to Serena's mansion, hardly a minute to think to myself of any trouble to come when I arrived. Sebastian had already stood on the balcony on the second floor when I appeared. 

It was dark, cool up here. I could hear a slight breeze wisp through the trees on the other side of the street and a cat's cry for dinner as its owner consoled him. I listened carefully for movement inside the mansion. Immediately, I could sense Mikael inside. However, I couldn't hear a thing as if a barrier was put about the outside wall deteriorating any sound for a vampyre's keen ears to note.

Sebastian stood before me, unusually quiet and motionless, yet I was aware he could see my nervousness at being here.

“Your plan, then?” My voice cracked.

“Ah, right..” He broke off, placing his finger up to his lips in thought. “Nah, don't have one. But hey, can't you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“They are right inside Serena's bedroom. I don't know what the hell they are doing, but the door is over there.” He pointed as if I wasn't familiar with the mansion, yet I was. “I say go in there, pull him away, and split.”

“Wonderful plan,” I sighed in disbelief.

“Can you come up with a better one?”

I didn't have enough time to think of one. True I wanted to break Mikael out of his prison, steal him away, and disappear into the darkness of the night. But without a true plan, this spontaneous movement suggested by Sebastian was just preposterous. 

Curiosity peaked in me now with the overbearing sense that I knew he was just beyond that thick stone wall. Why couldn't I hear them inside? 

I knelt against the wall and slowly crept along the side of the balcony, leaving Sebastian to watch my actions. I was quiet in my descent, being caught now would prove disastrous. I made my way silently to the glass door that lead to Serena's bedroom and remained knelt to focus closely on the actions inside.

The room was dim, almost too dark for any normal mortal's eyes to bare. However, I focused closely on the movements and listened carefully to any sound I could make out.

I caught a glimpse of two silhouettes maneuvering on the large Victorian style bed in the middle of Serena's room. One body sat atop of the other, stripped of clothing were the both of them.

Immediately, I made out their voices as I could now clearly hear lustful moans towards one another. Serena with her silent, begging tone while Mikael owned a deeper pitch in his hungry cries. A catastrophic sense of distraught came over me as to what I was witnessing.

She leaned over him, straddling his body and began to kiss him gently, ending with a nip on his ear lobe and a scrape to his neck with her sharp fangs yet she hadn't drawn any blood.

This behavior was remarkable. Never had Serena attempted any passionate act such as this with me while I was in her possession. A kiss, perhaps, and a tight hug before she bit onto my neck, yet, contact between us would never go this far.

I almost began to wonder what hideous plan she had. Was she to seduce Mikael so he would never care for me again?

My eyes drifted and I spotted a small bottle sitting a top of the table next to the bed.

It was soiled, the label ripped, and covered in dirt. I had seen this before, the empty bottle such as the one next to Mikael as I rescue him from the city park. As well, it resembled several of the bottles in which Chris had scattered across his attic.

I quickly dashed back over to where Sebastian stood. I grabbed a hold of his hair and bent him back until he was straight with the wall.

“Why didn't you tell me?” I clenched my fist, preparing to swing.

“What?”

“They're getting that shit from Chris!” I paused for a moment. “They are...”

I stumbled upon my thoughts. I couldn't finish the sentence, and even though I gathered all my anger and was ready to hit Sebastian, I let go of his hair and stood staring at the walkway under my feet.

“Man, I really don't know what's going on,” Sebastian said. 

“They are... busy,” I sighed. “I can't do it.”

Suddenly, Sebastian looked up at me in disbelief. At that moment, he must have caught what I heard and realized just what was taking place inside her room.

“Oh, shit! Damn it! I don't even get that much fucking attention!”

I could not stand to hear his ramblings. I dashed up to the quiet of the deck just above the outside gate.

I found the railing and perched there overlooking the grass and street below me, the images of what I had seen still outlined in my memory. I wanted to tear at them, rip them apart like photographs and light them on fire to burn. Outraged, upset, and now more eager to rescue Mikael from his position, yet I had no plan of action.

Sebastian had followed me, and poised himself behind me.

“Seriously, I didn't know what was going on, man.” he admitted. “And what the hell are you talking about?”

“Don't claim you had no idea what was going on.”

“It's no lie.” He stepped closer. “Serena treats me like shit ever since you took off. I've been kicked out time and time again. Now that Mikael is in her possession, I'll never get my mansion to myself!”

“So that's your plan? You want the house to yourself.” I gazed up at the stars that were sprinkled about in the night sky. “Does that include having her to yourself as well?”

His lack of an answer told me that, indeed, was his plan. I hadn't known Sebastian before he was turned, yet I imagined he was the same greedy, conceded person who stood behind me... the opposite as I. Yet, I didn't care to compete with him, if he wanted the mansion and Serena's love to himself, I needed to find a way to rescue Mikael before the situation got worse.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked.

“I don't know. I'm thinking of sitting up here until the sun comes and I begin to burn, turning my lifeless form into a pile of ash like a concrete statue poised on this rail.” I found myself blurt out as I looked down at the ground once more.

“That would be a hell of a sight to see, but no fun at all. I need to excuse myself for the night.” He chuckled before he left me.

I looked up again, the stars began to dim as the moon reached it's cycle around the night sky to signal the beginning of the day to come. What Sebastian might have thought was a joke, I embraced as a final farewell. 

I had no magical plan to save Mikael. I had no explanation as to why or how Serena came into possession of Chris's drug in the first place. However, I knew that most likely both of them were high on this strange potion, causing them both the powerful urge to embrace each other in such ways. 

So as I sat there perched up on that railing, the thought of death as the new day sun made its way from behind the neighbors trees sounded all so tempting to me. It was, after all, what I had wished for all this time.

Never so much as a consoling smile from the nuns at the orphanage in which I grew up at, nor from anyone when I found a way to escape and slept on the hard ground. Never had I been told I was welcome, or I was appreciated, so in turn I only wished for my death.

Mikael was the only one whoever shown any affection for me, and the only one I had ever deeply wanted around me. How was I to save him now if Serena was drugging him?

Suddenly, I remembered CiCi and her admittance to the dreams she was beginning to have. I couldn't sit here and suffer from my own bouts of denial, this disturbing pain wrenching in my stomach at the impossibilities of rescuing Mikael. 

If it was possible for CiCi to regain her previous memories, could Mikael have that chance as well?


	18. Light

Yes indeed, the thought of a final farewell... My gruesome and brutal death flashed by in a second through my thoughts. Worthlessness, hopelessness, this wasn't prominent within the typical vampyres that I knew or had known at one time. They all partook in this lifestyle like it was a game, a dirty, bloody game of excitement. If only they knew that there was so much more to this than meets the eye. I f only I could be rid of my constant wish that I took from my mortality.

However, I relished in the thought that Mikael could, at some time, recover his memories. Also this new circumstance drove a curiosity in me. What exactly was in that drug to cause such desire between them? 

With nowhere to go, I prowled the mansion property for three days looking for an answer, only venturing back to Chris's to sleep in his grungy basement during the day. I also had a strong desire to free Mikael. Hope that I could juggle a plan in my head if I had peered in the mansion to see the perfect opportunity.

The first night, I had scoped a particular scene through the window: Sebastian was still so clueless as to the drug they had received from Chris. 

He had caught the two partaking in the elixir in her precious library. 

“What the hell's going on?” Sebastian spouted. “So Lucious was correct! Are you getting that from Chris?”

Serena gave him an agitated glare. “It's none of your business.”

Immediately, she began walking with him to the door as Mikael stood with the bottle up to his lips. I ducked my head, placing a hand upon my chest as his gaze wandered towards the window. I wanted him to see me, to recognize me, but tried to focus on my mission to figure out more on this strange drug.

When I looked through the window pane again, he was gone, and I focused my ears in on footsteps heading towards Serena's bedroom. Immediately, those moans began and persisted throughout the night. 

Certainly, the drug had some kind of aphrodisiac effect to cause this urgency, the absolute need to be absorbed into each other... at least until the effect of this poison began to subside.

The next night, I peered into the library window to spot Serena apologizing to Sebastian for the way she had treated him. She placed her hand upon his cheek and slowly wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly before offering a vial to him.

“A peace offering. You are such a loyal servant, Sebastian,” she said softly into his ear.

He happily took the bottle and held it to his lips to drink.

Mikael was nowhere in sight, and though I did sense his presence, I had not found his whereabouts that night. 

Only did I witness her offering to Sebastian, yet I did not hear them in service to each other like those nights I had seen her with Mikael. No lustful moans, no distinct noises of passion between them.

On the third night, I had made a plan to save him. It was simple and unpredictable as the moment suddenly arose.

Serena had sent Sebastian and Mikael on a journey to Chris's in order to retrieve more of the drug that had made her so seemingly pleasant to be around. As the door opened and they stepped out to leave, I jumped at the chance to follow.

A perfect opportunity. Serena would never know and Sebastian wouldn't care. Yet, just before I could depart after them, I heard her voice from behind the pillar.

“Lucious,” she said, calmly. “Have you been out here this whole time?”

I stood in defeat. I lowered my head and stared at the ground. “You should know. Don't tell me you cannot sense me here.”

She gave a faint, sly little chuckle. “Come inside. I have something to show you.”

I peeked my head out from around the arch.

“Come now. I won't bite,” she assured me.

I slowly stepped up the front stairs and right inside the door where she stood. Her arm wrapped around my shoulders and she carefully led me into her library, closing the door behind her. 

Stepping into the library after being absent from the mansion for two months seemed like only yesterday. Nothing ever changed. Despite the mansion being remodeled just years ago, everything in the library quarters had stayed the same. 

She walked me over to a small end table that sat in front of the large, decorated fireplace and reached out for a small vial that was discreetly hidden behind a flower vase. The vial was exactly like those I'd seen before on the previous days I was here, as well like the one I had seen next to Mikael at the park.

“You know what this is?” She uncorked the lid and held the potion filled bottle up to her nose.

“I do,” I gasped. “It's from Chris, is it not?”

“You've known Chris for almost a century and haven't known of this little wonder? What have you been doing this entire time, Lucious?” She chuckled, holding the bottle out towards me. 

“I don't know if Chris has given it a more formal name, but I call it luce.” She carefully moved her hand, mixing the liquid, and I could see crimson rings form on the top. 

“Luce?”

“It's Italian, for light. You see this wonderful elixir has helped not only myself, but your precious Mikael see the light again. And I haven't seen it for almost two centuries.” She looked down towards the floor, her eyes trailing up my body with a smile. “Can you imagine how long I have wanted this?”

“I can imagine a long time.” I answered.

“Very long. I haven't been so happy... besides for the day I met you.” She held out the vial to me and motioned for me to take it. “Try some?” 

“No!” I backed away from her.

With that devious smile, she stepped forwards until I was cornered up against the wall. Leaning in, placing her hand upon the wall next to me, she grinned with the bottle held up against my lips.

“I might have said I'd free you, but don't forget, a blood bond is forever. You cannot escape me so easily, Lucious.” She chuckled again, tipping the poison closer to my mouth. 

I knew this. The trade between Mikael and I was just a pawn. I knew I had given her the opportunity to wrap her chains around him as well, trapping us both within her devious palms for eternity. However, I had the notion that she had not offered a bond with him, not yet anyway.

“If you share with me, just a little bit, I'll let you see Mikael,” she whispered.

My eyes went wide and I let out a sigh of disbelief. Immediately, my body began to tremble at this idea.

“But,” she began again. “It will be under my terms.”

I sank under her grasp and found myself fall to my knees, once more she had broken everything that was holding me together. Though, if it could only be for just one night despite being under her terms, this would mean more than the world to me. To see his face, hear his voice, I would overcome my nerves and allow that no matter what her evil scheme could be.

“Fine,” I sighed under a breath. 

She knelt down in front of me and placed her hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look into her eyes. Placing the vial against my lips once more, I could smell the peculiar aroma rising up from the bottle. 

From the almost rotten, vile odor I could tell this poison was not just made of blood. Almost immediately, my eyes watered as she tipped the bottle up to my mouth and I caught a taste of the liquid.

“Good boy. You will soon see the light, just as we have.” She kept that pretentious smile as she allowed me to drink a small portion of the crimson extract.

Instantly, the poison hit my stomach and I fell to my side, wrapping my arms around my waist, writhing in pain. The room began to spin, her face mixed in with the colors and the lights surrounding me performing cartwheels within my eyesight. 

“Aw, yes. The onset is quite horrid though.” Her voice came louder than it had been before. “You will grow used to it.”

I saw her rise to her feet and leave the room while I still lay in misery. What could have been in this elixir other than blood? 

I squirmed on my side then rolled on my back to look up at the ceiling. The stucco which made up the ceiling suddenly seemed to be crashing down, raining broken down white bits upon my face. I blinked, holding my arm to my face to block the barrage, yet when I looked again, the onslaught had stopped. 

I rolled back onto my stomach, with my knees bent under me, I tried to steady myself upon my hands but crashed down, my face landing on the hard wooden floor.

Suddenly, I heard voices... many loud and unmistakable familiar voices all around me.

“What took you so long?”

“I'm sorry, he had just received a new batch,” Sebastian said from the abyss.

Mikael's voice came, sending flashes of his face and structure into my memories. I knew he was here, and started pulling myself to my hands and knees once more only to find myself falling again.

“I'll meet you upstairs, Mikael, hun,” Serena said.

And just as quickly as the voices began, they stopped abruptly.

I lay there as still as I could to focus in on any movement that could be heard, yet I sensed nothing. Until this strange thirst started to overwhelm me, and I rolled over to my side once more grabbing at my throat. A commanding, hostile appetite I hadn't felt before came over me now as my eyes were wide and I grunted under my breath.

Finally, I heard footsteps approach. Her boots came closer and stopped in front of me once more.

“Hungry?” she asked, holding a small cup in her hands.

I nodded, and she leaned down, setting the cup on the floor. I immediately recognized that scent of fresh blood floating up into the air and squirmed towards the glass. Before I could reach to drink the fluid, she grabbed me by the back of my hair forcing me to look at her.

“Remember, this is by my terms. If you get out of line, I'll have no regrets locking you in my dungeon for eternity!” Her tone was cold, this was her order.

I nodded again, her fingers twisted into the strands of hair in my head, sending sharp impulses of pain through my skull. She let go and allowed me to lap at the blood.

Now with that powerful elixir coursing through me, overcoming my senses and making them stronger than before, the colors of my surroundings appeared brighter. The sounds around me were louder, almost deafening. Many times I wanted to cry out for them to shush, just so my pounding brain could understand their whispers. 

Strangely, so too did my desires grow. The desire to feed, the urge to walk the night in search of a tempting victim, and so too the craving I felt to see him. Throughout these heightened ambitions, I undoubtedly kept that one thought in my mind. The true reason I caved to her proposal. Mikael, the reason for my continued existence... what I craved most of all.


	19. Colorless

An eclipse came hovering over my eyes, until the blackout covered my invaluable eyesight. I stood in wonder, my awareness heightened. I no longer committed everything to what I saw. Wonderful scents trailed through the air to me: a bouquet of sweet smells from the flowers in the vase to the stench of mold growing on the old couch. As well, I devoured the sounds around me and from afar. The crickets outside the window, the cars passing by on the road in front, and most of all, I could hear breathing... gentle, silent hushes like gasping into my ear.

All the terrific senses greatly amplified, however I took in regards that I could not be able to see his face through all of this.

“Do not take it off,” Serena ordered, as she fastened the blindfold around my head. “Also, you cannot speak. Lucious...”

I grumbled at this development. And as she heard my groans, she sighed loudly, the sound overwhelming my ears.

“I mean it. This is, after all, what you wanted. Is it not?” she asked as her hands came down from around my crown.

“It is, but not like this.”

Footsteps drew away from me and fabric rustled against bare skin. 

“Lucious, this is the only chance. You want to blow it because it's not under your authority?”

I sighed and bowed my head. A motion towards her I had hoped to never perform again. 

She had always been quite the dictator of her own realm, a commander of sorts, although she had never abused her power to the extent to be harmful. With this growing aura around her, she seemed to draw much attention and those around her would do as she instructed of them. 

“You will enjoy this, Lucious,” she whispered as she grasped hold of my shoulder, and I began to slowly step forward with her. 

With the combination of my familiarity of the mansion and my sense of touch being so intense, I was able to maneuver where she led me without loosing my footing. She softly manipulated me up the steps towards the second floor and through the hallway to the door of her bedroom.

It was here where I could feel his residence the most. A twitch spiraled down my spine as my legs began to tremble with excitement. 

Now it was time although my eyes could not behold the allure of his face nor get lost in that sparkling smile. I surely could imagine as I felt him near me.

I heard the door crack open and Serena laid her hands upon my shoulders once more to guide me through to the inside of the room. A few steps, and I caught his scent. Such enticement, almost a tease to know he was just inches away from where I stood.

“Mikael, I brought company tonight,” Serena said boldly.

The mattress creaked before another set of footsteps moved along the wood floor, drawing closer to where I stood. Serena's hand came away from my shoulder and I heard her shuffle away.

His distance drawing nearer now brought tingles to my spine and through my arms as I stood. I began to shake, and wondered if my nervousness was apparent to him and Serena. 

I was attentive to his closeness to me now as his touch to my cheek caused me to flinch slightly. His fingers were unimaginably soft as I relaxed into his caress. His claws crawled up my cheek to the corner of the blind fold.

For a brief moment I could see his arm reach out, as he tried to pull the blind from my eyes.

“Uh uh, Mikael.” Serena warned, and immediately everything went black again.

Please, rip this cloak away... let me see your smile...

My heart began to pound. Once a quiet and calm entity it now pulsated solidly and rapidly, the change almost taking my breath away.

Mikael's hand cascaded down my cheek, reaching to my neck where he stopped. His fingers gently rested upon my neck and as he leaned in closer, his lips met mine. Just as before, his lips were unbelievably warm, comforting as they pressed up against mine. 

Wrapping his other arm around my body to pull me closer, his fingers slipped slightly down my chest towards the collar of my jacket. He lightly began to pull the coat away from my shoulder, sliding it away from my arm until it drooped. The jacket was extremely heavy as its weight sat upon my arm, however he had broke away from me and began slowly pulling the other sleeve away until I felt the cool breeze prick at my naked skin. 

I caught the sound of his breath, almost matching the consistency of mine now as he arched forward into me again, his arms desperately wrapping around my waist and his lips embraced mine once more. This time I caved in, immediately clutching my arms around him, sinking in to that unyielding appetite I had held dormant since that night we shared a moment like this. 

I relaxed under his strong grasp, our hearts beating together like drums as we pressed in to each other. A drop of sweat cooled my cheek as it ran down my skin, the brisk air in the room couldn't break this heated minute in time. In that moment, I lost all sense of my surroundings. The cold air that pinched at my skin, the thought that she was in company, and the pain of loosing the vision of him through my silver eyes all became insignificant things. Wrapped up securely within his arms was everything I had longed for.

This sweet embrace seemed to last forever. I grew dizzy, as if everything was spinning around me. Soon he began delicately stepping forward with me bundled in his arms, our lips still pressed against each others. The back of my leg bumped into something plush and soft behind me. With little effort, he leaned me down to sit atop of the cushioned bed and rested down in front of me. 

Almost instantly, his lips began to trail a line down my chin and to my neck, slowly trickling his kisses down my bare chest. His fingers trailed up the opposite side to my nipple and soon I acknowledged his moist tongue encircling it. 

I leaned back slightly, placing my hands upon the bed to steady myself and allowed his intense seduction to continue. In my mind, I imagined him performing this action onto me. His smile, so perfect, as he heard my gasping to his fingers giving a slight pinch to my nipple. Then his tongue trailed back up my collar, where he added a delicate scrape of his fangs on the side of my neck.

Please... release me from my disguise... let me sigh his name... see his silhouette.

If only I had kept him, if only I had held him within my grasp... maybe we could have shared in this passionate vitality with no restraints. Just us, together, pleasantly confessing our affection for one another.

I received his heavy breath upon my cheek as his lips gently returned to mine now, this time quick to clasp on and our tongues mingled around each others. I caught a strange taste, that same bitterness upon his tongue that spelled he was drunk from the poison that I had also consumed. 

It was only slight and trivial as his fingers continued to tickle down my chest towards my stomach.

He rustled with my belt buckle that held my jeans tight around my waist. Gently he unbuckled my belt and slid it away from the clasp. He wrenched on the button, releasing the confines from around my waist. A notion that should have allowed me to breath easier, sent me gasping instead to his educated hand as it slithered down into my jeans.

Another drip of sweat came running down the side of my nose as I leaned back once more, inviting his seduction. I laid my hand gently across his back as he broke our kiss and pecked along my neck. All the while, his fingers now caressing my hardness. He slowly ran the back of his nail across the length of me, the motion tickling and sending tremors to spread up from my spine and through my shoulders. 

“Ah...” I inhaled, almost forgetting my agreement to remain quiet. Such a diabolical tease, she knew I couldn't maintain a silence while being captivated by Mikael's touch. 

His hand now carefully wrapped around my flesh and gradually began to stroke the entirety of my length.

I trembled, my arms began to waver as I dipped my back and almost fell onto the rest of the bed.

“Mikael...” I gasped, the strength in my voice was enough to catch Serena's attention.

She shuffled, her footsteps pounding on the wooden floor closer to us as he continued his lustful gift. 

“Move,” she ordered, and immediately he did as she instructed. The cool air in the room now pricked at my skin once more and I began to long for that warmth I felt before with him wrapped up in my arms.

She grabbed my neck and pushed me hard onto the bed. “I told you not to speak!” And with that, a stabbing blow hit my cheek as her hand met my face.

The intensity of the slap had sent me back into realization that she had witness the entire act. My cheek stung with her imprint, and I lifted my hand to wipe the pain away.

“Get off him!” Mikael hollered, ripping her away from me. 

I lay there motionless as I heard their bickering.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Serena?” He entangling his fingers with mine as he lifted me up off the bed.

I stood, my legs shaky, the remains of the excitement running through me as I straightened my spine. I still felt his presence close to me, as a matter of fact, he was face to face with me now, consoling me.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he moved closer to remove the blindfold away from my eyes.

Finally, the darkness had been lifted and I took in the features of his face. That smile he held tight to his lips, comforting and relaxed as I had never seen before. 

“Yes,” I answered silently. “I'm fine.”

At that moment, I waited for his response. I had wanted him to recognize my face and the tone of my voice. Or maybe, it could flip a signal within him and his memories would slowly return to him. I longed to feel his affection once more and to forever be within each others arms.

Instead, he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked back at Serena who stomped her foot frantically on the floor. She possessed a raging glare over her eyes. 

“Sebastian!” she cried loudly, and immediately he appeared just within the door. “Take him to the cellar!” She pointed towards me, her finger trembling in the air.

Sebastian chuckled and quickly moved in to sweep me away.

Mikael tugged at my shoulder, the pressure of his fingers digging in to my skin as Sebastian pulled at me. His hand finally dropped, and Sebastian clasped my arms together behind my back. 

“Stop!” Mikael begged as Sebastian wrapped a small section of rope around my wrists, binding them together. 

I fidgeted, desperately trying to distract him as he tied the rope, in praise that he might become annoyed and leave it loose enough for me to release myself. My attempts had failed as he tightened the rope so much as to sting the skin on my wrists. 

“Serena,” I groaned under my breath. She looked at me and gave me her perfected devilish smirk. “You bitch!”

“I told you not to speak, and you blew it.”

“Serena, why?” Mikael begged. He stepped closer to her catching her hand before it came down to her side. 

She turned to look at him. “Because I own him, Mikael. He does as I say!”

“Mikael, please,” I gasped in faith he would help me through this chaos.

He flashed me a glare and then returned his eyes toward her, his fingers still wrapped into her hand. 

“Serena, stop this nonsense,” Mikael pleaded again.

She just wore that pretentious smile and looked at me. “Sebastian, take him to the cellar!” 

With that order, Sebastian yanked me towards the door as I squirmed within the tight confines of the rope around my arms. I slid my feet along the floor as he dragged me, eventually crashing upon my knees before reaching the door.

“No, Mikael...”

I looked over my shoulder, yet to my surprise, Serena and he had been trapped within a kiss. She held him tightly, his back to me. I wondered if his eyes trailed because at that moment Serena had cupped hold of his face to keep it steady with her lips. 

Sebastian grabbed my hair, pulling me along the rest of the way until we were outside of the room.


	20. Conspire

I awoke to pure darkness with only dim candle light illuminating the space around me. I looked around and immediately recognized the dark stone walls and the chains which hung around me from the ceiling and walls.

Here again, in her musty, concealed dungeon just below the mansion. It was a basement, in the terms you would use today, but to me it was hell. Hanging from these chains sparked a variety of different memories... from the day she brought me in from the gloomy streets, to the days that Mikael and I shared this very room, side by side, trapped in these same chains.

I had pulled them from their sturdy binds once before, yet this time, I was incredibly dizzy and my head pounded severely from the effects of the poison I had consumed the night before. 

Well, I believe it was last night...

I blinked my eyes again at the sight around me. I wasn't elevated from the elixir now, the colors that seamed so bright in my vision had now calmed. The hallucinations I experienced before were gone. What the poison had left me was a tiresome feeling, sick and exhausted with an atrocious migraine.

Soon, I heard footsteps near and a loud rattling of keys as the door creaked open. I closed my eyes to try to shut out the unbearably loud noise. 

“Hey,” a voice called out. “Wake up!”

I spotted Sebastian standing face to face with me.

“Tell me what the fuck happened last night?” he asked.

I groaned and put my head down.

“As if she would pick you over me!” He grabbing me by the hair and tipping my head up to look at him.

“No,” I growled, “It didn't happen like that!”

“Then, what is it?” he wondered, grasping my hair tighter. “Tell me why she took you and not me.”

I couldn't stand for his interrogations. I clasped my lips together and squinted my eyes preparing for the next blow. Instead, I heard Serena's voice come from down the hallway.

“You can't come in here...” She growled. “Sebastian!”

Immediately, Sebastian let go of my hair and ran to the hallway. There he was met by Chris's bodyguard who grabbed his arms, slamming him against the bars to the cell.

“Chris, what is this about?” Serena hollered as he entered my cell and approached me.

He didn't say a single word to her, only continued to draw closer to me with rage in his eyes.

I stared at him for a moment then focused on the floor.

“Where's my glasses?” he asked as he swung his fist, hitting me in the side of the mouth.

I followed his fist as it slid off my cheek, still taking the brunt of his strength to my face. I tipped my head for a second, reveling in the fact I could now taste blood.

“Fuck you!” I spat the blood in his face.

A sly smirk came to his lips as he wiped the small drips of blood from his nose then took another swing. This time I wasn't ready and felt the entire momentum of his fist hit my face, sending my head and neck back. I could taste blood again, and again I spat it back out at him.

“I don't know!” I yelled.

“Here they are,” Serena said, handing Chris's glasses to him.

He turned to her, continuing to wipe away the crimson spittle I had gifted him, and reached out for them.

“Thank you, dear.” He smiled as he pocketed them. “Now, unleash him from these chains.” He signaled to his bodyguard who immediately let go of Sebastian and came over to me to loosen the chains from around my wrists.

“You can't do this, we had a deal!” Serena barked. 

Chris looked at her with that same smirk. “The arrangement has been terminated, Serena.”

“Chris, you bastard!” She reached out towards him, yet before she could have him in her grasp, he pushed her up against the wall.

“Listen you worthless vampyre skank, have you forgotten exactly who your are dealing with?” he muttered loudly, the volume of his voice dropping and rising again. “If you value your life, do not get in my way.”

“But--”

“Ahh,” He placed his forefinger to her lips. “Do not play with me, Serena. I can easily strip you of all of this. Have you forgotten that?”

“He's always been mine, Chris!” she argued, nervousness in her voice.

“You're still not listening, bitch.” He grasped hold of her hair. “The deal is terminated! Why can't you get that in your fucking head?” 

He held her to the wall a second longer then let go of her and turned around to face me. I stood staring at him in wonder.

What deal? What the hell is going on?

He grabbed hold of my arm and signaled to his body guard who was now standing in the hallway.

“Let's go, Rickie,” he ordered, dragging me along up the stairs.

Serena was quiet now as she followed us up into the main part of the mansion. She must have realized she wasn't a match against Chris's strength. But I couldn't understand why she seemed so tense and what this supposed deal was between them.

As we entered the upstairs hallway, I spotted Mikael walking out of the sitting room to my right.

“Chris, wait!”

I had seen that glimpse of concern before, affliction wavering over Mikael's face and for a moment I thought that maybe he had recognized me, though he remained quiet.

“No,” Chris said impatiently as he continued to tug at my arm.

I wiggled my wrist in his grasp, turning my body and using my other hand to try and loosen his hold but I couldn't free myself. His body guard had noticed my resistance and took hold of my other arm, leading me out the door. Why was I so weak against them?

“Mikael,” I called, noticing Serena approach him and pull him out of the room.

Outside, the air was cold on my bare skin as we stepped out and down the stairs. They continued to hold tightly to my arms and as I desperately tried to break free, I grew more weak and tired against them.

With our vampyric speed, we went forth towards Chris's manor and once we arrived, they lead me inside. My head still pounding, dizzy and wary, I was able to lift their grasp from around my wrist for a second.

I stood and shook my arms for a second, still feeling the tight grip stinging at my wrists.

“Up to the room,” Chris ordered, taking my arm again. 

He dragged me upstairs as I tugged and pulled on my arm trying to release his hold. I still couldn't loosen his strong grasp on me. Frustration finally set in as we reached the room and walked inside.

“What the hell was that shit?” I questioned as he finally let my arm go. “What is this supposed deal you had with Serena?”

He wore that pretentious smirk. “So many questions.”

“Hell yeah,” I said angrily. “You're playing with me, Chris.”

I turned my back to him for a second looking around at the room. It had been four nights since I was here last, nothing ever changed.

“And I want to know what the fuck is going on!” I yelled as I turned around to face him again.

“I'll tell you then.” I felt a tap on my shoulder, his voice rattling in my ear as I turned my head.

He had quickly shifted behind me, and I grew even more frustrated to the fact I did not hear him move. Just before I could turn to face him, he clutched his hand around my neck pulling me closer to him. Holding me tightly, he placed his lips close up to my ear, and I felt his short breath pass along the side of my cheek.

“I witnessed everything,” he whispered softly.

“What?” I gasped.

“Everything, from when you collapsed into his embrace to when you moaned his name, Mikael.” Chris's left hand grabbed my chest pulling me even closer into his body. “Such pleasure. Pure ecstasy in your voice.”

“That's impossible,” I squirmed in his grasp.

“Nothing is impossible, Lucious. However, I didn't envision that bitch would have such stipulations to what was originally my plan to begin with,” he spoke slightly louder from the hush he used before. “And I'll tell you something else...” 

I felt his hand slide down my chest and onto my stomach, lightly slithering down until he reached the belt secured on my jeans. I continued to writhe, desperately trying to loosen his hold on me.

“It was my blood mixed into that elixir last night.” He drew his lips in closer to my ear as he whispered. “How does it feel to have my blood coursing through your veins?”

I closed my eyes and caught my breath, my struggle had ceased as I examined his words. I never could foresee this from Chris, who in our fifty plus years of companionship, had not once shown such malicious conduct but for seducing his prey.

“You should have told me you required a strong hand, unlike a woman's.” His lips graced the side of my neck. “Do you want more of me inside of you?”

“Stop!” I quickly twisted my body until his hands felt loose enough that I could escape.

Yet, he rapidly moved in front of me, catching my arms to shove me forcefully against the wall.

“Who are you trying to fool?” Chris tipped his head, glazing over me with arrogant eyes. “You're weak, and it's not a side effect of that drug.” He chucked. “You've always been weak from your foolish battle to retain your humanity.”

I stood in wonder, silently pondering how he could know about my fight to maintain myself. Never had I explained these details to him and he had never cared to ask.

“Stop fighting, Lucious,” he whispered once more, leaning closer. “Forget him, forget your humanity, forget anything of the past... It's easy once you just let go.”

I closed my eyes again, running his words through my head. He stood silent now watching me question everything he had just told me. 

My humanity, my past... the women in the orphanage, my fight... my wish to end my life. Mikael... the only one I ever truly wanted in my life...

“Never,” I said softly. “I'll never let him go.”

He lowered his eyes in displeasure and backed away from me. “A vampyre torn shall see the end of himself too soon.” He turned his back to me. “I guess there's no choice then.”

Frustration tipped me now as I sunk down to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. 

“You're not to leave this room,” he ordered, preparing to walk out into the hallway.

“And what's to stop me?”

“I guarantee you will regret it if you do, Lucious.” Chris sighed. “I have some things to take care of. In the meantime, CiCi will tend to your requests.”

Chris began to walk out, leaving me to my own thoughts. I still did not understand the arrangement made between him and Serena, this supposed plan to poison me and allow Mikael to have his way... what exactly was the purpose of it?

Before he closed the door, Chris looked back at me. “You are now under my care, Lucious. This whole charade stops tonight.” He gave me a smirk, and closed the door behind him.


	21. Past

It wasn't typical of me to sit and follow orders. I found it extremely difficult to stay within that room especially when my mind was focused on obtaining Mikael back into my possession.

However, I did as instructed of me. Five nights had passed and I hadn't stepped a foot outside of Chris's manor, nor did I even venture far from the room he had banned me to. I hadn't seen Chris either, yet made use of CiCi who came to visit me often to tend to my wants and needs.

She would allow me to drink from her, most times granting permission for me to hold her comfortably and taking enough blood for me to sustain myself. Wrapping my arms around her torso as she sat still upon my knees, I lowered my fangs to her collar. She panted, her heart beat pounding within her chest as she reached into her pocket to retrieve a capsule. 

A few of those nights, we sat upon the bed discussing things like her recovered memories and how her life has been during her stay.

“Why do you stay here now that you have found yourself again?” I asked of her.

She hesitated a moment, looking down at the floor. “I have no where else to go. No one waiting for me nor have I heard of anyone searching for me.” A tear ran down her cheek. “I don't think any one cares.”

I situated myself closer to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. Showing affection and caring when someone was in pain... wasn't usual of me either.

“Ah, you really should tie back these curtains. At least see some of the night if you're stuck inside.” She wiped at her rouge tear, stood up and walked towards the window.

I scooted back upon the bed, relaxing up on the pillows.

“Why don't I take this curtain down and wash it for you?” She flashed me a smile.

She went to the side of the room next to the table, pulling the small stool over and setting it in front of the window. Carefully she climbed the stool, slowly gathering up the curtain and slipping it off the rod. The stool rocked as she leaned forward to unhook the end of the curtain. 

I quickly jumped off of the bed and caught her just before she came crashing down with the stool and curtain in hand.

“Careful.”

“I got it. Thank you, Lucious,” she assured me as I set her to the floor.

I sat back up on the bed, relaxing where I was before.

“Anything else for me, tonight?” she wondered.

“No, thank you.”

She began to walk towards the door when she stopped and turned back to look at me. “I really hope you save Mikael from that place soon.”

I gasped at her comment. Lowering my eyes to the floor, I asked her “Why is that?”

“It's in your eyes... you miss him. I miss him too. He was always friendly even if I barely knew him at all.”

“Thank you, CiCi.”

With the curtain in her hand, she walked towards the exit flashing me another of her beautiful smiles before she closed the door.

Sitting still upon the bed, my mind quickly began to focus on Mikael.

“You miss him...”

It was true, indeed, I missed him. Five days locked up in this room and everyday I could not manage to freeze those thoughts and memories. I could not extinguished them from my mind although each and every passing moment meant longer that I was away from him. 

I could not find a solution, a way to retrieve him from Serena's grasp. It was difficult enough being bound to this forsaken room stripped of even the slightest pleasure of feeding... barred of seeing the night sky. 

So as I lay there, silent and still those memories of Mikael crept up on me once more just like they had been for the past twenty years.

It was 1989, we were in Northern city, Chris and I... what we were doing there? I really don't remember now. I had been avoiding Serena's grasp for almost 60 years with Chris by my side the entire time. Like partners in crime we were then. For decades we would seduce our pray, usually two or three at a time, engage in their activities and then take them for all they were worth.

We had happened to stumble down an old, run down part of Northern. The streets were normally busy during the day yet at night, they were cold and empty.

“Tell me Lucious, why just the jeans and shirt?” Chris asked while we walked. He hadn't looked much different then than now, though his hair was longer to go along with fashion style. “A suit would be much more fitting for you.”

I never could understand his fascination with finely pressed suits.

“I'm not a yuppy, Chris. Jeans and a shirt is just fine,” I had declared.

He was always much more formal than I. Wearing his suits and ties with dignity, his hair pulled back, and his face clear of any residue from a previous feeding. 

Unlike him, I often wore my hair down, messy and unbrushed like now. I didn't care if my jeans were ripped nor if my shirt wasn't ironed. 

It was such a useless conversation.

We reached the alley and I looked over to see my next feast, unsuspecting as he came out from his door with a bag of trash in hand.

Chris stopped to stare as well. “Such a perfect opportunity,” he whispered. “Will you be indulging yourself, or shall I?”

“Of course,” I whispered back “I will.”

No one else was around, this was a prime chance for me to play with my meal as I often enjoyed to do. “Watch this.”

Immediately, I ran up to the man just before he reached the dumpster. He jumped back, dropping his bag, allowing the contents to spill upon the ground.

“Who are you?” The man asked, shaky with fear in his eyes.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him closer to me. “Death...” I smiled, baring my fangs for him to see. “It only hurts for a moment.”

He gasped as I tightened my grasp on his collar. I had pulled him closer, his eyes peering straight into mine. Never had I seen such blue eyes as his. They sparkled in the dim light and I caught myself fascinated in their bloom.

Quickly, I slid behind him as not to loose myself. Still holding him tightly, I wrapped my hand around his neck to restrain him.

“Prepare yourself,” I whispered as I tipped his head back.

I felt his heart beat fast within his chest, the rhythm pulsating into my hand as I held him tightly. Just before I could dig my fangs into his neck he began to whine.

“No, please.. no!”

“Tell me then,” I asked of him. “What is there in your life you have to live for?”

A question I normally asked of my prey. It really wasn't to make fun of their life, or to even understand what I was taking away from them. Maybe it was to pry... I hadn't lived much of a mortal life myself, so asking them before they die in my arms was just of my own curiosity.

Yet, this man only writhed in my arms. He inhaled, choking on his breath as I tightened my hold upon his neck.

“Tell me!” I demanded.

The man sunk to his knees, taking me with him.

“What have I done to deserve this?”

I looked out towards Chris who stood impatient for me to finish. He pointed at his wrist like signaling at the time. In the rush, I lowered my fangs to the man's neck.

This man was unlike any I had encountered before. A lifetime of nights of fun and exciting prey, sometimes feeding upon two at a time. I took pleasure in their agonizing screams, in their gratifying moans as they embraced their pain and their death. Feeling their heart beat fade as I drank the last drop of their life caused me delight in this sadistic ritual.

However, for a moment, as I slowly drained this man of his life, I did so regretfully. His eyes, the fear in his voice, his weak body shrinking in my arms... and I faltered. 

I released my fangs and looked over at him as he trembled in my arms. He returned the gaze to me, his eyes tired and sluggish, and I beheld their color once more... his amazing blue eyes with that same spark as before.

Immediately, I dropped him to the hard ground below and stood up. I darted past Chris out of the alley way.

“Lucious!” he hollered out to me. 

I heard him... but didn't stop.

I had found my own suffering again that night. Remembering back to when death hovered over my shoulders waiting for me to give in, I wasn't the same after meeting Mikael. 

That cold night in Northern... the first night I had ever felt uneasy, the first time I had anguished in my victim's pain. I knew I had left him there, undead with my virus pulsating through his veins.

It was only a year after when I realized that I must seek him out. If I was to heal his pain, then maybe I could govern my own torment, yet I didn't envision that I would come to feel such affection for him as well.

I sat there atop of the bed, that memory winding down now when suddenly I sensed him approach the manor. He closed in fast with Sebastian at his side.

Quickly I jumped up off of the bed and went towards the window to look out. There they stood on the balcony, preparing to walk towards the front door. 

I stood and watched them carefully. They walked to the door and Sebastian knocked only to be welcomed by Chris. I tuned into their conversation.

“Ah, Sebastian. Did Serena send you for more?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, can we come in?” Sebastian wondered.

“You can... but he cannot.” Chris pointed at Mikael. “He's no longer welcome here.”

Sebastian turned to look at Mikael, his lips curled up in confusion. Mikael softly spoke, and then turned back, crossing the bridge that lead to the back of the house. Had he decided to leave?

Chris smiled, welcoming Sebastian into the house and closing the door behind them. 

I had to get out of this room and stop Mikael before he left...


	22. Regret

I watched him walk over the bridge and up the path towards the back of the home. I had to stop him, I didn't care what it would take.

I ran to the bedroom door and stopped for a moment to tell if there was anyone close by. I didn't feel the presence of anyone around so I opened the door a sliver and peeked out into the hallway. It was perfectly silent.

How much noise would I make if I slipped out the door and out on the balcony? 

Quietly I made my way, closing the bedroom door behind me with just a slight click and edged towards the balcony door. I looked over my shoulder and looked down at the stairs to make sure no one was coming up them. 

I moved smoothly out the balcony door and stood watching Mikael walk into the back.

This was it, my chance to ask him... to try and jog his memory... I wouldn't stand here any longer, nor was I going to stay put as Chris had wanted me to. If I could, at least, get some acceptable reaction from Mikael. I would indefinitely leave with him and never return to Central again.

I jumped from the balcony, landing on my feet behind Mikael and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't speak but the action made him stop in his tracks and look back at me. I had spooked him on my decent, and he tried jumped away from me.

“You!”

“Don't you know who I am?” I sighed.

He turned around to face me, not saying a word for what seemed forever.

Please, damn it! Remember me!!

“From that night at Serena's,” he said. “Other than that... I haven't seen you before.”

His voice was weary, undecided, almost as if he was lying to me. 

“Mikael,” his name came wandering from my lips. My voice low in a hush, and I felt my heartbeat thump. “Think back... back to before Serena's... am I there at all?”

He was silent again, standing with a confused look on his face. He studied my features yet I caught his eyes wander to the ground below his feet and back up again.

“Damn it! Remember!” I demanded of him, the tone of my voice growing louder.

“I don't know!” He grabbed at his temples in frustration. 

I took a deep breath, since upsetting him wasn't my intention. “I'm your creator... Mikael. I made you what you are, remember?”

His hands slid towards his face and he covered his eyes. “Impossible,” he whispered. “That's not true!” 

“It is true. I bit you... left you... I found you again and cured you of denial.”

“No!” He removed his hands from his face now and looked at me in outrage. “Serena's my creator.”

It had been what I feared, she had told him lies all along. It was wrong of me to trade him for my supposed freedom. I hadn't been freed of anything and I lost him to her deceitful ways. How could I believe that he was better off in her care? I would have rather been drained of all my life in his waking moment than to stand back and allow her to brainwash him.

“Mikael...” Once more, his name came rolling off my tongue and I felt my heart pound deeper now. “She lied to you.”

“How can you say that? She takes care of me. She does everything for me,” he claimed angrily. “She found me and turned me... she said so herself.”

“Feeding you that elixir is taking care of you?” I couldn't stop what I had said.

He froze suddenly. 

“Light....” His voice shifted, “It's been her salvation...”

“Does she share it with you or give you a separate dose?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” His voice grew angry again.

It was everything, actually. Knowing Chris, he was tainting the elixir so Mikael would lose his consciousness. He would forget who he really was and me in the process. And to Serena, that was what she wanted all along. 

“Have you ever seen her drink from the same vial as you?” I wondered.

“.... no,” he admitted.

What was their plan? Serena and Chris... I was invisibly chained to both of them, being pulled each way by their strings. When I really just wanted to... 

“They want you to forget me, Mikael.” I sighed. “That night at Serena's, how did it feel to be there in my arms again?”

He looked at me in shock. His eyes sparkling that crimson red and I looked back at them imagining their blue hue they once possessed before his turning. I missed the way his eyes seized me in, but no matter their color, their sparkle always stayed the same.

“I... don't know.” He faltered. “It was like... like...”

I walked up closer to him slowly. 

Maybe it would jog his memory more if I...

“Like this?” I questioned, carefully wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Stop.” He pushed me away. “I must go.”

I lowered my hands back to my side. He began to walk a few feet away from me, his head down as his eyes focused on the ground.

“Wait!” I hollered but hesitated to grab him again.

He paused a moment. Slowly he turned towards me, yet his eyes didn't meet mine. He poised himself there studying the ground. 

I was silent, hoping he was deliberating this short moment that I had tried to jog his memory. 

However, he turned around, his back to me and left me standing there.

“Mikael!”

“Ah, so there you are...” Chris called to my left.

I jumped and looked at him. He stood with a devious grin, his arms folded on top of each other. 

“What are you doing out of your room?” He questioned.

“I...” I couldn't come up with an excuse. He must have seen Mikael leaving. He could have even seen when I had tried to embrace him. “You should know.”

“Indeed. Never-the-less you shouldn't be away from your room,” he said. “Have you been getting your feedings from CiCi?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” I wondered, as if the topic had changed.

“She is to come to your room daily with your rations, how has she been allowing you to feed?” he questioned, walking up closer to me.

I didn't understand what this was all about. Was it all a part of his wicked plan? I looked at him in wonder but didn't answer his question.

“Okay, just tell me one thing... is she allowing you to feed personally from her?”

“Yes?” I was baffled.

“That bitch!” He exclaimed looking out towards the manor.

I was correct, I thought to myself. His plan, whatever that was, did not go as exactly as he had wanted. 

“I should have just done it myself!” He grabbed me by my hair and pushed me towards his house.

“Fucker! Let go of me!” I demanded, yet he grabbed hold tighter.

“This ends now, Lucious... no more bullshit.”

We walked up the bridge that ran over the pond and to the deck. He held onto my hair the entire time, as if it was a handle for him to grasp. I felt the sting of the hairs in my scalp being pulled. The discomfort causing me to squirm in his possession. 

“Let go!” I ordered but he didn't listen, insisting on pulling me along into the house.

What was his plan... I couldn't be sure what he had in mind for me, but I knew just by how he pulled me along, that I indeed was weaker than him. 

I hadn't wanted to admit it before, powerless and vulnerable under his grasp, and tried to conceal it to be just a difference in age, as he presumably was a much older vampyre than I. However, I hadn't asked him of his age nor of his past. 

Had my consistent battle to control my animosity cause me to become weaker physically... mentally? And my battle with Mikael... those emotions that crept up on me oh so instantly... they debilitated me, weakened me emotionally. 

I thought of these things as Chris continued to drag me by my hair up the stairs and towards the bed room he had banned me to. 

Just what was his intentions?


	23. Chaos

Chris didn't say a word until we reached the room. He pushed me forward into the the bedroom, slammed the door, and heaved me towards the wall.

I put out my hands and prevented myself from clashing into the wall, then turned around to face him.

He still wore that pretentious smile as he came up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Before I could say a word, I felt his fist hit the side of my face just as he had done before at Serena's only this time it was harder. The motion caused me to collapse down to the floor below holding my jaw. 

“Bastard!” I hollered.

He leaned over me, grabbing hold of my collar once more. “If only you hadn't gone astray, Lucious. I wouldn't have to do this.” He felt inside of his coat pocket.

He pulled a recognizable vial from his pocket, opened the lid, and held it out in front of my lips.

“Drink this... do not hesitate or ask questions. If you refuse, you will die,” he ordered. “Simple as that.”

“What is it?”

His fist met my face again. “I said no questions!” He began tipping the vial to my mouth, and I felt the cool crimson liquid pass my lips.

I could smell the distinct odor of blood, that life I recognized all so much. Yet it was bitter, different than the elixir that Serena had offered me. Chris tipped the vial up, letting the liquid spill into my mouth.

I choked on the poison, feeling it drop down my throat, the cool sensation sending waves through my spine. 

“Do not spit it out now,” he warned as he let go of my shirt. He knelt there, watching as I swallowed the entirety of the poison, making sure I did as he instructed of me before finally standing up and crossing the room to the bed. 

He stood beside the bed, his back to me, and slowly took off his suit jacket and toss it upon the mattress. 

It was then that I noticed my vision, the noises, everything around me escaping me into a haze. It was pleasant, like soothing a savage beast, petting at the back of his head until he rolled over upon his back in submission. 

“Wh-what... What was that?”

Chris turned to face me now, his face caught in the haze before me. I laid there on the floor, unable to move. My lips, they spoke, but what they said I couldn't comprehend.

“Where do you think you would be if you hadn't have left me?” he inquired as he began to roll up his shirt sleeves.

I shrugged, tempted to laugh at the question. I wanted to laugh at everything, now.

He walked slowly over to me and knelt above me once more. 

“My servant, my bodyguard downstairs... he's been quite the support,” he exclaimed. “But do you know that if you hadn't gone on that ridiculous journey of yours, he would never have been here.”

“Servant?” I pondered his words in my groggy thoughts. He grabbed me by the shirt collar again and lifted me up so my back was aligned with the wall.

“Yes, servant, Lucious.” I felt his fingers run through my hair. “It's only fitting, is it not? I place you within my care, detach that annoying little monkey from your back, and you would have everything you ever wanted.”

“So that is your plan... ” I stopped, choking on my words as they came from my lips.

“No, no, that was my plan until you left me to my own. Actually there's something else I want from you now.” He thumbed across my cheek.

The elixir, whatever it was, surely was doing what Chris had intended it to. I laid there with the same pleasant grin as he as his fingers slid down my face onto my neck. Such a soft and silky touch as they drifted from my neck down to my chest. He watched his own hand move down, disregarding the bewildered look in my eyes.

“I almost thought I had lost you,” He breathed, nuzzling his head to my cheek.

“This... is what you... wanted,” I muttered. My lips stopping short of what I wanted to say.

I saw his lips move to speak, yet his voice didn't come to my ears until seconds later. “... A partner,” The echo came to me. “A lover.”

“A disciple,” I corrected him as I began to understand what he whispered.

“Such an evil word, Lucious.” He lifted his head, his eyes finally meeting mine. 

I sighed and shifted myself so I leaned further upright upon the wall. I hadn't the energy to do much more.

“If you think so kindly of me, then why these things?” I asked, the words almost floating from my tongue. “Drugs... and potions of such kind.”

“It's merely business, Lucious,” he began. “You left me and never cared to figure out what I had started.”

Gently I felt his hand continue its journey down my stomach to where my shirt met my jeans. Tingles snaked through my spine as I felt his fingers lightly touch my bare skin as he pulled up my shirt a bit away from my abdomen.

The air in the room wasn't brisk, possibly because of my drugged mind yet I enjoyed feeling the breeze nip at my naked sides. His face became more garbled with the haze, and I smiled happily to this feeling of delirium that overwhelmed me. Whatever we spoke about before had all become a distant memory.

“It is working perfectly, isn't it?” He smiled back at me, resting his forehead upon mine.

I couldn't comprehend now. What was it that he said?

I nodded as I felt his soothing touch upon my exposed stomach. Wearing that grin upon my face as I noted his fingers now slowly wrenching at the button of my jeans and releasing the tight hold from around my waist. 

“Taking so kindly to me...” I gasped. “Why do you torture me?”

He looked up at me again as his hand stopped short of embracing my cock just hidden within my jeans. He seemed in shock that I had enough energy to speak.

“Me... torture you?” he wondered. “You cannot tell me that you do not enjoy this at all.”

His hand grasped at my flesh, the sensation breathtaking to me as I was consumed in the pleasant unconsciousness that was this poison he fed me. 

So immediate our bodies were as his grasp began to stroke at my rigid length ever so slowly, his lips edging ever so closely to mine.

“Ah...” I let out a shuttered breath, as the tightness of his embrace sent waves of pleasure through my limbs.

He caught my lips with his, quickly wrapping his tongue around mine as his fist moved faster along my hardness.

Chris had me in his possession at last, if this truly was what he had wanted from the beginning. Needless to say, I quite enjoyed his delivery onto me a burning passion, thanks to this strange potion that ran through my veins. His soft touch coupled with his persistent hold of my stiff cock caused me to close my eyes, panting and heaving as he stroked along the length of me.

I mumbled briefly words that were so foreign to me, I couldn't comprehend what came from my mouth however Chris must have. He moved his lips from mine and caught my dizzying gaze.

“After all this you still have him in your thoughts?” Chris inquired.

I was quiet, what had I said...

Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

“What is it?” Chris hollered loudly as he looked at the closed door.

“You should come see this, sir.” His bodyguard's voice came wandering from the other side.

Chris sighed loudly and sat up, he turned his head back to face me pulling my shirt down to hide my unbuckled jeans 

“Don't move...” He began to chuckle. “I'm sure you won't be going anywhere.”

*** 

Chris walked out into the hallway, looking up at his bodyguard as he fixed his hair. “I told you not to disturb me.” And he'd meant it. 

It'd been years since he'd been so close to Lucious. So close, yet still so far away. He'd held hopes that Lucious would agree to such a deal long ago—he wanted a partner. Someone who would stay with him forever. Unfortunately, that damn Mikael came into the picture...

Rickie tipped his head. “You need to come downstairs. It's important.”

They both started for the staircase; Rickie lead in a sprint while Chris slowly tagged along behind him. 

Arriving down in the living room, Chris stood at the bottom of the stairs and continued to brush back his hair while Rickie ran up to the window and tugged back at the blinds.

“We've been found out,” Rickie told as he pointed out at the street past the trees.

Chris immediately darted towards the window where his servant was. He stood silently and looked out at the street. 

Just as he had suspected, there were several police vehicles and unmarked cars parked next to the roadway. He focused in with his vampyre eyes, spotting in the distance police officers with guns drawn approaching his home.

“It's the price we pay living in the mortals world,” Chris whispered to himself.

He turned and pulled his servant away from the window.

“What's going on?” CiCi asked.

They both looked over at her in unison, and she immediately flinched at their stares.

“Your plan, my lord?” Rickie pondered as he looked towards Chris.

He smiled confidently as he caught Rickie's anxious stare.

“You know what that is, Rickie,” Chris said. “Take CiCi and head out back.”

“Sir, will you want to sacrifice it all?” Rickie questioned promptly before doing as his master told.

“I'll have it all again in no time!” Chris declared, his faith in his plan of action was staggering.

Rickie did as he said, rapidly grabbing hold of CiCi's arm to lead her out the door and over the bridge of the pond. 

Chris was the last one out of the home, spending a short moment to retrieve an item from atop the bookshelf near the piano. He heard the police hollering out to him as he escaped out the door.

They reached the back of the house, Chris following close behind with the same devious smile he wore inside. 

They stood buried deep within the trees outside of Chris's home. He folded his arms on his chest and looked over to his servant.

“Do it...” he ordered.

“Do what?” CiCi questioned, as she wasn't aware of their plan.

Suddenly, an explosion rumbled through the air. The manor erupted into flames. She ducked her head, and watched the flames overwhelm the home. Chris stood and smiled at the sound of the officer's groans in the distance.

“What about Lucious?” she asked, her voice loud over the crackling of the fire.

Chris's smile dropped into troubled scowl. “If he was too weak to escape on his own,” he began. “I don't need him.” He threw his arm around CiCi and they began walking off into the the distance.


	24. Sixth Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the Vengence arc.

It was cool, gloomy as I sat there in that mansion of hers. I hadn't moved since arriving back from that place. I came in... I sat down. Sebastian immediately presented her with that poison.

What was it about him that was so... familiar to me. Exactly who was he?

“I'm your creator... I made you what you are,” His words rang out to me. And I stared at him, in shock, in disagreement. Yet something just wasn't right. His voice, his face, his... touch all too familiar to me.

I heard Serena's words echo out from the library. “Mikael, come share this precious luce with us.” 

I sat in silence, refusing to answer.

I heard her footsteps approach. “Hun, don't you care for a taste?”

I looked out and found her standing in front of me. “Is that all that is important to you, your precious light?” I asked.

She placed her hands upon her waist. “Your as important to me... that's why I care enough to give you some.”

“I don't want any tonight.” I mumbled, setting my chin back upon my curled up fist.

I remained still as she quietly sighed.

“What is wrong with you? You haven't moved an inch since you came home,” she questioned.

“Who is he?” I grumbled.

“He?” she repeated.

“That vampyre you brought in a week ago.” My voice grew louder. “Why had you brought him to me?”

She straightened her spine and stood in silence for several minutes. 

I sat still waiting for her answer.

“He's an old friend of mine, that is all,” she finally said.

“And what purpose did it serve for you? You drugged him, brought him to me and watched us...” My voice trailed off. 

My mind wandered at that moment. I had wanted to finish my sentence but cut short by the vivid images of him. Inside that dark bedroom, blindfolded, caressing me with such lustful embrace. Exactly what was this painful feeling bubbling up in my core now? 

“You ask too much, Mikael,” she spoke, cutting that memory in two. “It was nothing, really. Maybe I felt to do so.”

I had hoped she'd leave me to myself just then. To walk off, leaving me to those memories of him from before. Such vivid images. However, she persisted to be a bother.

“Come, join us Mikael. Forget about it and join us for a drink.” 

I caught a whiff of smoke rising into the air. A blurred image of him... that vampyre laying upon the floor. Clouds of vapor surrounding him. Something just wasn't right.

“Do you... see that?” I wondered, raising my head.

“See what, Mikael?”

Exactly why was I receiving these images of him now?

“Somethings burning,” I answered, standing up from the chair.

“I smell nothing.” Serena looked around her mansion. “It's none of your concern.”

I immediately stood up, staring her in the eyes. “Nothing is of my concern, is it?” I grew furious with her.

“It's probably just a small house fire...” She wavered.

I stopped fighting her and calmed a moment. Those images persisted in my mind, that stabbing feeling growing like a sharpe knife poking me in the sides. Asking, begging me to come. Escape this place. Go to him. Save him.

Had I shared a connection with him?

“I... I must go!” I stumbled away from her.

I went to the front door. She followed closely behind. 

Standing just outside the door, I spotted clouds of smoke wafting through the atmosphere from blocks away. Nothing but a small hill and a couple of city streets stood between the mansion and Chris's manor. Was this billowing smoke coming from there?

Just then I heard Serena's voice behind me. “What is it, Mikael?”

“Something is wrong.” I told, looking back at her.

She stepped out onto the porch. “Yes, it does look quite chaotic over there. But why worry, it doesn't involve you.” Serena looked out at the smoke and back at me.

“It's coming from Chris's manor!” I announced loudly.

She looked back up at the sky, at the rising smoke. “Pss, I really don't think he'd let his home burn to the ground, Mikael. Now come, back inside with you.”

“No!” I looked away and back at the sky. “It's him... that vampyre... he's inside.” It was like I could see him. Laying upon the floor, eyes closed, fire ablaze all around him. And that stabbing feeling from before began rising up into my throat. It stayed there, making me choke.

“What's all this commotion?” Sebastian's voice hollered from inside the mansion.

He walked out onto the porch. I didn't care to meet his questioning gaze.

“Mikael thinks there's a fire,” Serena explained.

“Oh, is that so. It does seem like there is somewhere, but why does he care?” Sebastian stepped onto the porch next to Serena.

“Chris's house,” Serena stopped short.

Sebastian remained quietly at her side. 

I maintained my worrying stare up at the gray smoke in the air. It was heavy, the smell came to me as if the wind had blown it here just for me to take in. It seemed as if I was the only one who cared.

I choked on that feeling. The smoke overtaking my lungs making it hard for me to breath, making it hard for me to even move. And those images of the manor, of him trapped in the flames.

I didn't turn to announce myself, I didn't make it obvious one bit; I took off as fast as I could towards the fire leaving Serena and Sebastian there to ponder.

“Hey! Get back here!” I heard Sebastian's voice call out.

Then there was silence.

*** 

Just as I had sensed, the fire was at Chris's manor. I stood in shock just atop the bridge crossing the pond. The firefighters just on the other side of the manor were fighting desperately to put out the blaze. I felt a slight sprinkling rain from above as they scattered with their hoses, spraying the water through the windows and over the roof of the home.

Where was Chris and the others? How could he have let this happen? Most of all, where was the one who lay there helpless within the smoke?

I stopped and quieted myself for a moment. Those images came back to me again. More vivid, clearer than before the visions came to me. Lead me, guide me to where you are. Please!

Upstairs, I found the door leading in from the deck. The flames were harsh up here. I felt the heat rise up and blast my face, scorching at my skin. I dashed through regardless of the risks. I was but a vampyre after all.

Those visions were persistent, however I knew I was close by as that same sense I felt before at Serena's had now began to poke at my entire body. As if voices were calling out follow me. 

Indeed, I did as instructed. I stepped forth through the flames and into the hallway. All around me, the building began to collapse as I heard the crackling of the fire eat away at the home. Explosions all around me, and downstairs as the flames found the gas lines to the oven. 

I found myself on my knees with the rumbling blast. 

“Shit,” I spouted to myself as I scrambled back up and immediately found myself in front of a closed door.

I stood for a moment as that stabbing sense rose back into my throat. He was just inside, I could feel it.

Quickly, I threw open the door. Just as those visions had told, he was laying motionless on the floor. With the blazing fire all around him, he was left here with no one else in sight.

How could this have happened?

“Hey!” I yelled out. He didn't move.

I scrambled to him and knelt down beside him. I leaned in, taking a better look. His eyes were closed, a drunken grin planted firmly on his lips. Upon further inspection, I found it odd for the button holding his jeans to his waist to be undone. The bottom of his shirt had been lowered, in an attempt to cover his loosened pants. 

“Hey, wake up!” I placed my hand upon his shoulder.

Suddenly, his words came back to me once more. Those words I had tried to deny. 

Yet, it was impossible! How could he be... my creator?

I had to get him out of here.

I picked up his limp body and threw it over my shoulder. Dodging the incoming flames, I made haste for the balcony door. 

Those images that began earlier had stopped now the minute I walked into the burning room. However this strange sensation did not. A sensation, a deep pulsating beat within my core as I hurried away with him in my arms. 

“I am your creator... I bit you... found you again and cured you of denial.” His words whispered in my ears as I jumped from the second floor down to the ground. 

Denial... Serena had told me of that disease once before. I couldn't believe I had been saved from that appalling, suicidal fever. However, I couldn't explain the visions and strong intuitions I had been experiencing throughout my stay at Serena's.

I shook those thoughts from my head. I needed to get out of here. 

As I set to the sky, I looked once more down at the fire below. I didn't see Chris or anyone there. Only the firefighters and a crowd of onlookers who gathered at the scene. 

How could he have been left to die here alone?


	25. Greed

As smoke rose out into the heavens, I disappeared into the gray clouds.

He weighed me down, this vampyre I carried upon my arms. I searched desperately for a place to set him down. 

I wasn't familiar with the city at all. Though I could protest that I was a citizen of this city when Serena had found me, I didn't understand why my surroundings seemed so alien to me. Chris's home had sat on the edge of the city near the freeway which ran through the Tri-City area. So that was what Serena had told me.

I examined the ground below, looking for shelter. I couldn't take him back to Serena's. Not after all of what had happened... the drug, that night, and his uneasiness he shows towards her. Finally, as the smoke cleared, I spotted a small graveyard just south of Chris's manor. 

As I set foot on the ground, that same choking feeling rose up into my throat once more.

Had I been here once before?

There was no movement from him. Not even a whisper as I stood staring upon that crypt that lay ahead of me. 

Was it delusion now that I could see two shadowy figures huddled up against the wall of the chamber? The words “do you wish to die here” echoing out through the empty spaces. And yet, somehow, those words seemed so repeated to me, as if I'd heard them before.

I walked towards the crypt with him rested upon my shoulder and inspected the insides. No one had been here, the area looked empty. However I knew it was such an open space, we couldn't spend long here in case Sebastian had already been dispatched to find me. 

I set him down, laying him upright against the wall. Kneeling down beside him, I studied his features. The drunken smirk he wore was now gone, and his eyes were peacefully closed. He seemed to sleep, although it was nighttime. 

Reaching out towards him, I placed my hand upon his shoulder.

“Hey,” I said silently, giving a slight push. But no movement. No answer.

Instead, a variety of images trailed into my thoughts as my hand lay on his shoulder. Quiet words “I can help you with your conflict” along with the vision of him. Lips moving as he laid upon a dusty, old bed. His eyes focused wide with interest. 

I shook my head to rid myself of those visions. Looking over my shoulder, I immediately noticed the color in the sky. The dark blue starry sky had soon started to show lighter and one by one the stars began to disappear. The heat of the day was coming, and fast.

I stood up and stared down at him. I couldn't just leave him to perish. I quickly thought of an escape... the coffin. Hopefully, it had been raided decades ago, leaving enough room for just us to hide from the day sun.

I turned around, setting my hands around the top of the grave and tried to slide the lid. I found it unbelievably difficult to move, although I should bare this gift of strength. The noise was loud, as the lid slipped from around the top of the tomb. Finally, with a thump upon the ground, the grave was open. 

As suspected, the tomb had been raided, leaving just a large enough space for him and I to crowd in and sleep away the day.

I backed up, turned to face him, and leaned down to scoop him up into my arms. As if I was burying him, I laid him face up into the tomb. Carefully, I crouched down beside him, sliding him towards the wall of the tomb to ensure I had enough room to lay beside.

Lastly, I reached up and grabbed hold of the lid. Sliding it back into place required less effort than removing it. Quietly I laid there, with him beside me. I stared up at the top of the tomb feeling the same stabbing feeling in my core rise to my throat. 

****

Living at Serena's home had been less than peaceful. The last thing I recall before being introduced to Sebastian was walking up the steps to her large mansion. She quietly wiped blood from my lips. I had been feeding, but hadn't known upon who. 

Immediately stepping into the front door that night, Sebastian protested against me being within her company and she ordered him to leave. 

And then this drug. This unbelievable feeling of lust and ecstasy that she explained was the light. I could see the light with her, unlike any other I'd seen before. Not even the day sun could compare to such illuminated elegance. 

Night after night I spent in her arms. Deep inside with this strange animosity I never remembered feeling before. It hadn't been enough for her.

Claiming I needed more, she brought him into the room. Blindfolded and at a loss for words he was. At first, I did as I suspected Serena would want me to. Seducing him into my arms, undressing him as he stood still, he fell straight into my arms. 

But as I moved forward, those actions became natural for me. I had, for a brief second, forgotten Serena had even been there. I had a strange comfort in knowing he was there within my arms. Kissing him with that hunger, that longing... and all those nights with her had seemed like it was nothing compared to the passion him and I shared that night.

After he was escorted to the dungeon, I began to experience delusions and that same sharp choking feeling. Images in my head that I couldn't recall yet seemed so familiar somehow. 

Laying there staring up at the top of the grave was no different. Images moved like a train through my head, each one of them containing him. Silent words and silhouettes moving quickly. Strangely known to me yet I couldn't remember them. 

I shut my eyes to the frequent visions... 

*** 

I awoke to the dark shadows of the crypt above me. I blinked my eyes a moment, making sure this wasn't more of my delusions. I noticed the top of the tomb had been slid open, and the lid rested upon its side on the ground. I turned my head to look, he was gone.

I sat up immediately and peered out over the tomb to see the day had passed into night once again. Yet, he had woken up before me. Somehow finding the strength to unfasten the tomb's lid from around the base and leave.

“Mikael.” His voice called out.

I twisted around and noticed he laid on the ground; he covered his head with his hands as if to ward off a headache.

“So you do remember me?” he questioned as I got up from the cold bottom of that grave. I stepped out and pulled the lid back upon it's base. 

“No,” I simply said as I walked over to him. 

I crouched down and spotted his mood change with my answer. He set is head down, his eyes lowered to the ground.

“However...” I hesitated. “There must be something between us, is there not?” His head came up, a smirk on his lips. “For you to go through so much just to reach me. And Serena hasn't said much about my past, maybe you could. That's why I saved you.”

“What happened last night?” he questioned, holding his head with a tighter grip.

“Chris's house was burned to the ground,” I told. “I didn't see him around when I came in. I only suppose he didn't care to go down with his ship.” I chuckled.

“Bastard!” He swore, lowering his eyes to the ground once more.

“What did he do to you?” I questioned, curiosity filled me now as to the reason he slept so long.

He looked up at me with some fascination gleaming from his eyes. It was possible he didn't know exactly what had happened. He seemed drunk, maybe on luce, or on something else.

“I can't remember. I just know that he forced me to choke down that damn drug of his. Then I blacked out.”

“It was luce,” I sighed.

He sat up and I scooted over next to the wall beside him. “No, it wasn't luce... it was something else.” 

I looked towards him in shock.

“I couldn't have blacked out like that,” he said. 

“So he...” My words hung in the back of my throat. “He... left you to die there?”

He looked out towards the rest of the graveyard. The road ran past, yet it was silent. My eyes joined his out towards the road. It must have been early night, however this was the quietest I'd ever known the night to be.

“I don't know, Mikael. There's much I have yet to learn... about all of what has happened. Since meeting you.” 

I turned my eyes back to him. He looked at me with concern, a wink of distress wavering in his eyes.

“Meeting me?” I hesitated. 

He situated himself to face me. Leaning in, he reached out to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“Can you tell me now, how does it feel to have me so close to you?” he asked.

I sat silently. I couldn't explain this consciousness now that he drew his lips in closer to mine. As much as I tried to deny, that comfort in his arms came back again alike the night before. His lips found mine, gently caressing them with an affection that seemed familiar to me again. 

Everything, so damn familiar. What was all of this that I had already known, in a previous life or more recently?

“Whoa... what the fuck is this shit?” I overheard Sebastian's voice come from outside the crypt.

As quickly as it began, our kiss was interrupted with the oncoming of Sebastian who stood in front of us with a confused glare.

We stared at him. I hadn't the notion of what to say. Yet, Lucious tried to stand to his feet. 

“Now wait a minute, man. Just sit your ass back down there.” Sebastian waved. “This is just fucking perfect.”

Lucious hadn't accepted being told what to do and continued to stagger on his shaky legs. I stood up immediately and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to help steady him.

“Get the fuck out of here, Sebastian!” Lucious growled.

“Wait, don't you want to hear this?” Sebastian wondered. “You're gonna love it.”

We looked out at him in wonder.

“Okay, okay. This is perfect. By the way, I had no fucking clue this was your deal. This is way beyond what I could have imagined.” He laughed as he spoke rapidly. “But anyway, leave Central. I'll tell Serena that you two are dead. She'll never come around looking for you, and you two faggots can live your eternity doing whatever the hell it is you do. It's perfect!”

“All just to get Serena and the mansion to yourself, is it?” Lucious asked.

“What's it to you? I can easily rip you to shreds right now if that's your wish. But, I get the sense that you could care less about Serena. Am I right?” Sebastian wondered.

I stood silently listening to everything that was said. I despised Sebastian. I always had. A little punk who thought that everyone was beneath him. But his comments towards us, I just couldn't stand. 

Yet, I thought his plan was decent. Knowing Serena would be in search for us would be troublesome no matter where we ran to. I wasn't positive, but I sensed that I wasn't the only one Lucious had a connection to.

“She would know, Sebastian. What of our bond?” Lucious questioned.

“Oh shit, but of course.” He froze for a moment. His eyes lowered to the ground, hand placed delicately upon his chin as if he was deep in thought. “Fuck it, just go. I'll keep Serena off your back, as long as you never return to Central again.”

“How can you make such a promise when she chased me out for near a century before?” Lucious asked, I felt his body dip as he was still weak. 

I held tightly onto him, his fingers dug into my shoulder as I held him there. Eventually, he leaned himself against the cold wall of the crypt while I remained on my feet with his arm draped on my shoulder.

Sebastian walked up closer towards us. Into the crypt he walked until he had faced Lucious with an evil smirk.

“Was it the same with Chris, Lucious?” Sebastian asked, peering straight into his eyes.

Lucious looked away. “No.”

“Don't lie to me, you little cock sucker.” Sebastian grabbed hold of the side of Lucious's hair forcing him to look at him.

I immediately unraveled my arm from around Lucious's shoulder and tried to loosen Sebastian's grip from Lucious's hair. Suddenly, Sebastian let go of Lucious causing him to fall to his knees. I felt his fingers then grasp hold of my throat, his long nails inching slowly into my skin. It happened so quickly, I wasn't given a moment to dodge his attack.

“Oh, what are you gonna do?” he questioned, his eyes slowly trailing towards me. “Fucking faggots anyway. You know, I heard you two were the weakest ass vampyre's around and now I know why.”

“Fuck you!” Lucious hollered as he tried stumbling up on his feet only to have Sebastian kick him back down.

Sebastian shoved me as he let go of my throat. I fell over, landing on the ground next to the tomb. I stayed like that, rubbing my neck of the pain from his claws.

“I don't have time to deal with you two dumb asses. Just take my advice and get the fuck out of town. Go to Northern, show this clown where he was from, or whatever Lucious.” Sebastian pointed towards me as he began walking out of the crypt. “Just don't come back!” 

Me? From Northern? I examined his words carefully as I sat.

“How could we trust you?” Lucious asked.

Sebastian stopped a moment. “Hey, I've been helping you two since this whole mess started. I assisted in breaking you out of Serena's before, Lucious.” He turned his head and looked at me. “And you, well...” He chuckled “Wasn't he lucky to have me on his side when he found you and Serena all doped up on luce. If it wasn't for me, you two probably wouldn't be together right now.”

He continued to walk out into the night leaving us to ourselves. I crawled upon my knees next to Lucious and set my hand upon his back. He lifted himself up and looked to me.

“We'll leave then,” I agreed with Sebastian's proposal.

“Mikael--”

“No,” I interrupted him. “Maybe he's truthful. We must leave, Lucious.”

Lucious set his head back to the ground. I could tell that he was unsure. However, I only wanted to be with him. I was positive he could teach me all about what I was experiencing lately. These strange visions; voices and silhouettes that ran through my thoughts must have been something from the past. Only he could know what all this was.

“Damn it!” Lucious spouted, hitting the ground with clinched fists.

I could tell he didn't want to take orders from Sebastian. Yet maybe he knew that this was for the best. For me, for him.. we could learn more about each other. He could recover my stolen past. And I... I would be in his company for eternity.


	26. Door

So it was, although I could see the uneasiness in his eyes as we departed the graveyard, we traveled towards Northern. I knew he didn't enjoy being told what to do, but maybe he felt it was for the best. To not get trapped in Serena's evil grasp forever.

Hopefully Sebastian would keep her from searching us out. Although I was sure that she would know where Lucious and I was just by those keen senses of hers.

Before departing, I had asked him, “Where do we go when we arrive in Northern?”

He persisted that he knew of somewhere to go.

The trip to Northern wasn't long at all. With our vampyre speed we arrived there in no time. He lead me to the outside of a grungy, old building just inside the main city. 

“This is it,” Lucious told.

I looked around, all the lights were off inside the building. The only light still illuminating the square was the street light above us.

“Are you sure?” I whispered as we approached the entrance.

“It's fine, Mikael. I've been here before.” He assured me as he went up to the door.

A sign hung on the glass windows, it read: “Condemned”.

“Looks like they've long closed down, though.” Lucious bent his head to peek inside at the remains of the tavern inside. 

“Forget it!” I warned. “Let's go.”

“But we need somewhere to stay in this god forsaken city, Mikael.” 

I looked at him with concern. He hadn't fed in quite a long time. His cheeks, although pale enough, began to sink and his eyes appeared to droop. If he kept refusing to feed, he was sure to soon go on a rampage, taking anyone who crossed his path. 

“You need to feed, Lucious.” I came forth in my worries for him.

He waved away my concern. “No. Not yet anyway.” He twisted his head around my shoulder and looked off into the distance. “There's something I must show you first.”

He darted past me and entered the dark alleyway. It seemed to go on forever. We slowly approached the street light at the end. I examined the graffiti that was drawn on the walls around me, the stone pathway beneath my feet, grass and rocks between it's cracks. 

I didn't speak another word. Lucious seemed sure of himself yet nothing hit me as familiar about this place. It was all completely, utterly alien to me.

Finally, as we reached the end of the path, Lucious turned the corner. Stairs made up an emergency exit that climbed to the second floor. All around us were trash receptacles, beer bottles strewn on the ground, and broken glass. 

Again, I didn't recognize any of it. Was I truly from Northern?

“Follow me, Mikael.”

We made our way up the stairs. The metal footings creaked as we stepped up on them. I placed my hand out on the railing and grabbed hold. It wobbled and shook. I immediately released it in fear it could come crashing down to the ground below.

Up to the second floor we climbed, to a rotten old door.

Lucious opened the door for me, allowing me to enter the area first. I proceeded inside, my footsteps echoing throughout the hall. Yet, I only heard one set of footsteps, my own.

“So...” I hesitated for a moment. “Is this where we will be staying?”

“It is,,” Lucious was hesitant in his response. 

I looked down the hallway. The place could have been used as a motel back in the day. Or even a brothel. Now it was completely dead. 

Three doors graced the inner hall. While a lone door sat at the far end. Next to me was the small entrance way leading down to the stairs.

“Which door?” I asked softly. 

Lucious did not speak for a moment. I heard him rustle behind me. “I find the end door quite interesting.” 

I took a step out, finally noting his footsteps following me. I headed for that door.

I silently wondered why he was so nervous all the sudden. Had he been here before? I certainly did not recognize the area, however, that end door did seem interesting indeed.

As we stepped inside the door, I took a good look inside the darkened room. A small television sat upon a dresser and an old double bed laid out on the floor. It did look like an old motel room... and soon the visions began once more. 

I walked to the bed and sat down. “This was...” I paused as I felt the bedding between my fingers.

“This was your room,” Lucious confirmed my suspicions. He crossed his arms and looked to the floor.

I sat as the memories of everything about this room came back to me all at once. Sitting here alone upon this very bed. Standing at the window behind me, watching the crowd of people below. Soon, memories of the tavern downstairs came.

All lit up, hordes of people as they joined in pool tournaments. Lovers sitting close at the bar, arms tangled around each other. The loud beat of the music pouring from the old jukebox. Single women, sitting lonely with no one to comfort them. They're eyes lit up with excitement as I sunk my fangs into their tanned flesh.

I looked up at Lucious as his face soon reappeared in those memories.

I stood from the bed and looked towards the dresser drawers. But that was not my interest. 

“Mikael?” he wondered. He saw my eyes drift towards the window.

I stepped slowly around the bed to the moonlit window. I noted Lucious's footsteps behind me, carefully following me. Just beside the window, the moon came in shining brightly upon the image of him... and I. 

“I-it was here...” I stuttered as the memory came back to me like it was only yesterday. “You coaxed... no, I allowed you to create a blood bond with me.”

“So you remember?” He nodded, almost in anticipation. 

I looked at him with bits of confusion. “I do.” I couldn't believe it until now. He was right all along. 'Create with me a blood bond...' ran through my head as I stood in that very spot.

“What purpose?” I looked out at him, the gleam in his eyes darkened.

“It will all come back to you in due time, my friend.” He smiled as he approached. “Do not push it.” He began to wrap his arm around my waist. I faltered slightly before returning the embrace to him.

To have a rush of such memories come back all at once, breathtaking. I had not once experienced such an overwhelming feeling. It was like I was reborn somehow within my skin. Shed like a snake would and regrown over old wounds. Yet, it was painfully slow. A recollection of everything I had been through, some repeating over again.

Having his arm wrapped tightly around my quivering body felt extremely relieving. Though most of those shattered memories included him, I felt warm embraced in his touch. 

“I should have never surrendered you to her...” His voice came out in a silent whisper as he nuzzled his face into my dark hair.

I stepped back, immediately raising my brow in curiosity. “What?”

“Who the hell are you?” A man's voice come from behind us. The voice carried a deep accent as he entered the room.

We both turned in unison to the voice behind us. An ebony-skinned man, almost dark as the night, stood on the opposite side of the bed. He wore faded sunglasses, although it was twilight. 

“Uh uh, no you don't.” His lips curled at the sight of us. “This is my crib. Ya'll best be gettin' out!”

I stood, shocked at the sight of this man... no this strange vampyre who stood in our path. I could sense he, too, was of immortal blood. He looked extremely unfed though, as the sides of his cheeks dipped down showing his jaw bone. Only the bridge of his nose kept his designer glasses fit to his face.

Lucious started to approach him. “So, you live here now?”

“Mhmm, sure do. And I ain't about to be sharin with the likes of you two!” He warned, shaking a finger out towards us both.

“Give us a night,” Lucious begged. “We'll be gone in the eve.” 

“Hell, no!” The strange vampyre proceeded to disapprove. “Ya'll gots too much shit about chu' stinking up the place.”

“What... what are you talking about?” I asked, stepping away from the window. I neared the bedside and stood behind Lucious.

“Shit... look at you two,” The vampyre voiced. “I ain't sharin my spot with no white ass boys. Especially you too with your damn chains and shit.”

I stood in awe. Lucious was persistent. “Chains? You can see our bond?”

“Hell ya, what chu can't see it? Shit... anymore now everyone's gotta damn chain. Tuggin' them along.” The vampyre said. “And you is probably the worst I seen.” The vampyre suddenly pointing his finger to Lucious. 

Lucious stood, arms crossed as if he didn't believe a word the vampyre told. I heard him growl within his throat. “Hmph, what do you know about me?”

“I can tell you a wanted man, that's fo sho.” The vampyre told, peaking Lucious's attention. “You ain't gots only a chain with that man over there, but you gots at least another. That's what I see from you.” The vampyre took and waved his finger in my direction before dropping his arm back to his side. “Nah I aint sharin, no way.”

Lucious unfolded his arms. I stood behind him yet I could sense his mind wandering with the words this strange vampyre had said. “It's true, what you speak.” Lucious sighed.

“See... ya'll think this still the olden' ages. Where all masters put a chain 'round their slaves. This ain't no medieval times. It's like ya'll property of yo' master or some shit... a bond now-days should mean a lot more.” The vampyre spoke, catching us in complete surprise by his words. “An' see, that's why I don't associate wit' cha'll, nor do I share. I could be killed.. so if ya'll wanna crash for the day, you hafta be sleeping in the other room.”

“Fine!” I was tired of hearing it. “We'll stay in the next room over.” Lucious turned his head to me as I spoke. 

The vampyre smiled happily. “Good, nah' get. Damn ya'll cramp my style anyway.”

I grabbed Lucious by his shirt sleeve and began for the door. He remained silent since the vampyre's words rang out. I, too, wondered exactly how many chains could Lucious have. I knew he was within Serena's possession, as well as mine. But did this strange vampyre see any other that we couldn't?

And what of this 'a blood bond should mean much more'? Exactly what was that he spoke of?

We stepped quietly out into the hallway and examined the doors lining up the wall. “Take your pick.” Lucious pointed out to them.

“Does it matter?” I wondered. As long as it was dark and safe from the sun's bright rays, I was perfectly fine staying in a room filled of filth and debris. 


	27. Lost

So it was, the next evening came quite fast. We slept soundly in the room next door. Though the floor was covered in filth, we huddled in a corner atop a couple of broken down cardboard boxes.

It was decided that we would leave. That strange vampyre could have the entire tavern to himself. And though Lucious claimed he must have been deranged, I still questioned everything he said the previous night.

We left the way we came in, quietly as not to disturb him or the rats that lived in the walls next to him. 

Northern was quite interesting. I had assumed that, being somewhat like a suburb to Central, it would be more pleasant. Maybe large, beautiful houses lining the streets. People dressed in suit and fancy dress going out on the town. I was very mistaken.

It wasn't exactly deserted, however it wasn't as elegant as I had imagined. I'm sure it possessed it's own charm in a way I wasn't accustomed to yet. The buildings were old, paint peeling from their outside walls. The wood lining the window seals was cracked. Such charm.

I walked in Northern with Lucious beside me. We didn't know where we were going, all I knew was that there was no one around for blocks.

“I lived here,” I sighed, in hopes it was all a fluke.

Lucious looked out at me. “I found you here. I could only imagine you lived here,” He noted as we walked.

“Tell me...” I found myself choking on my words. “about our blood bond.”

“Deja-vu.” He was quick to answer. “Well, you did lose quite a bit of your memory. I guess it can't be helped.”

I felt a bit ashamed by asking. Should I have immediately known?

“It's just as he said before, a blood bond was once for a master to keep track of their slaves.” He spoke as we walked through the city. “Nothing more. Some of them used their bonds for war, others as a harem. Those emperor's who kept thousands of warriors would hold a chain to their men. He knew if they had died in battle; he also knew where they were at all times. Those who kept a harem, well...” His voice trailed for a second. “It was quite the same. Didn't Serena teach you anything while you were there?”

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him. “No. She was too involved in that damn luce.”

“Hmph, it would figure. I should have never...” He hesitated once more. “Look. Everything will come back to you in due time. I had hoped Serena could be of some assistance but as I expected, I was wrong.”

I stood, staring at him in wonder. He had started it before 'I should have never...' but he just wouldn't explain. Either we were interrupted or he chose to distract his thoughts himself. I desperately wanted to know... these feelings that crept up inside me felt all too known.

“What do you mean?” I asked him. “You should have never, what? Saying you relinquished me to her. I just--”

“Do you know why you lost your memory, Mikael?” he interrupted. 

I thought for a moment. “I was turned. Serena once claimed it was her doing... but... it was you, wasn't it?” 

He turned around, his back facing me. “Let's keep going.” He motioned forward.

He began to explain to me everything that I had long lost through that exchange. Those memories that I hadn't yet recovered, maybe because they were buried so deep that without his help, I couldn't recover those on my own.

He told me everything. From when he found me inside that dirty motel room, to his fears of telling me the truth. Finally, the exchange. Our exchange of blood, which made me whole... destroyed that feeling of denial and gave me life again. His account of it all was quite detailed, like it just happened yesterday to him. To me, it very well could have never happened. That is if I hadn't known, deep down somewhere that he was truly my maker.

“Afterwards, you had forgotten me. I was warned... but foolish. So, she proposed a trade, between you and my freedom,” he finally told. 

“A trade?”

“Yes. If I abandoned you to her, I could have my freedom,” he said.

I stopped short. “And you... deserted me?”

“Never!” He looked at me in determination. “I had no choice. You... weren't in your head, Mikael. You attacked me. She noticed and took advantage of my weakness.” He lowered his head, eyes traced circles upon the stone below his feet. “During your entire stay at Serena's, I spent most of the time outside. Spying, stalking.. whatever you call it. I wanted to save you from her grasp.”

Suddenly, a wave of nervousness came creeping up my spine. I peered at him through my wandering eyes, yet something told me to turn my head. Soon, his eyes danced back up from staring at the ground.

“Mikael, what is it?”

I turned around, facing an empty alleyway. “I've... been here before.”

I had no memories come to me, no flashbacks. Only that strange prickling feeling throughout my spine and down my entire body. The knowing that this was some place important... or had been at some time.

Lucious had become strangely silent.

I stepped slowly. Further into the alleyway. I could hear Lucious begin to follow silently behind me. Rats scattered away from the rusty trash cans as I approached. Stains circled the brick where bags had sat next to the walls. 

Up ahead, a door. Cracked paint covered the wood. 

“Why does this alley seem so... recognizable?” I asked, more to myself.

Lucious remained quiet as I approached the door. 

Yet, there were no memories... no rolling train like visions overwhelming my thoughts. I had impatiently waited for them to bombard me like they had before. Each memory I had lost in my turning, I had recovered so suddenly. But if this place was included in one of them, why hadn't it come yet?

“Mikael...” I finally heard Lucious's voice. He mumbled, his voice harboring grief. I immediately turned to face him.

“You know where we are, don't you?”

“I do,” he whispered. “Mikael, not only did you loose your memories after I made you whole again... you lost them the first time as well.” He began to explain. “You wouldn't remember this place no matter how far you dig back.”

“So tell me then,” I demanded.

He was silent again, but only for a short moment. “Fine, I'll tell you. You lived here... it was 1989. I found you while you were coming out of this door. I came up... I attacked you.” He took a deep breath at that moment as if the rest was too much. “I left you... I couldn't finish.”

Right here, on this cold stone path, he had left me to die. 

“You left me?” I stepped away from him. “First, I learn you abandoned me, now you're saying you left me?”

He wrapped his arms around his torso and looked back down to the ground. “For almost a century, had I always finished what I started.”

He twisted his body around and looked up towards the sky. “But it was... your eyes. Sparkling with that flash of misery. Never had I cared for my victim in all my years until I caught sight of your sadness.” He sighed out his distress. “It took me years to realize...”

Lucious turned and faced me again. I could see his own weakness just then. His moment of guilt for leaving me helpless that night had bothered him for decades. It was then I figured I could never hate him. Even if he did leave me cold and alone in this very alley, he came back. 

“Then why search me out?” I whispered coldly. I needed to know. Even though I could never despise him, a never ending hunger inside me would always want explanations.

Lucious stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. “It's just as he said last night. Chains should mean something more... you're all I've ever wanted, Mikael. I've never felt so close to anyone; never needed someone so badly before that night I almost took your life away. I couldn't live the rest of my eternity knowing I had destroyed this chance.” He hummed as he set his head in the crook of my neck. “It scares me, Mikael. This strange... undying feeling...”

“Like love?” I whispered as I too returned his embrace. I felt his lips turn to a slight smile as they nuzzled on my skin.

“I suppose it could be something like that...” He mumbled before pulling away. “Though I've never felt it before.”

I wanted his arms back, wrapped around me in their cold embrace. Strangely warm, satisfying.

But just as quickly as that moment began, it ended as we heard a woman's screams come from around the corner.

“Did you... hear that?” Lucious turned to face the street. We didn't see anyone close, but the scream was loud and nearby.

We darted out of the alleyway and around the corner. 

I recognized that tone... the woman who made that loud screeching noise. 

Around the building, Lucious stepped in front of me the entire time. If I hadn't immediately remembered the face, he certainly would.

“CiCi?” I heard Lucious's voice echo from around a corner as I approached.

The woman was curled up in the corner. Her head buried in her hands, a look of fear carved in her face. I knew her... remembered seeing her at Chris's. But there was something strange about her, too.

“Help me,” she whispered as she rocked her body on the ground. “Help...”


	28. Sin

Something was definitely wrong with this city. By the look in CiCi's eyes we could most definitely tell she was distressed. For what reason?

“CiCi, where's Chris?” Lucious asked immediately.

I looked straight at him then back at CiCi.

“I... I don't know. I was with him...” Her breath was heavy with worry. “Then I lost him when we came to Northern.”

Lucious paused, stepping back in shock. “Why come to Northern?”

“I... don't know.” A tear ran down her flushed cheek.

Looking closer at her, I noticed the bite marks lining her neck. She had been attacked. Some of them appeared fresh, as if the encounter had happened recently. 

“This city... is crawling with vampyres!” She choked out before her eyes opened wide as she stared at us both. “And then you two...”

I knelt down, getting more on her level. Quietly I scooted closer to her, as not to frighten her.

Lucious had done the same.

“Calm down, CiCi.” I comforted her. “We're not going to hurt yo--”

“Where's your pills?” Lucious broke my words.

She snorted, and wiped a tear from her eye. “I don't have them... Chris's place, it's gone...”

I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, however I remained silent. Soon, her arms came up and she grabbed hold of my shirt.

“Release me...” She begged silently. “I.. can't do this anymore. Please.” The tone in her voice grew as the tears rolled more numerous than before down her cheek. “Mikael... do it, kill me please!” She tightened her hold on my shirt.

It was strange that, now, even though I was a vampyre without denial weighing me down, I still felt that pain. That incomparable sorrow that I must have felt before for my victims. Yet this time, even with a sure feeding begging for me and I.. 

“I can't...” I said, softly.

I saw her tears roll down, dripping from the tip of her nose down to her pouting lips.

“Please, Mikael... I just want to see my husband...” She pouted, then looked to Lucious.

Lucious, however, did not return her gaze. Instead his eyes set on me. I looked to him in wonder.

“It was you who did this to her, Mikael,” he said.

I immediately dropped my hands from around her sides. “What?”

“I wasn't there,” he sighed. “But later you had told me that you fed from her. It's just common for half vampyres to leave their victims in the same state.”

“Then she's--”

“Her pills were her only source of remaining somewhat human. Without them... she's changing.” Lucious explained. 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I did this to her. Standing up, I walked away from her. A recognizable feeling overburdening me, like the same feelings from years of living with denial. I couldn't agree to kill her. I couldn't even believe that I could do something like this to her.

“I'll do it.” Lucious said behind me.“CiCi, it will be okay. If this is truly what you desire.”

“Just.. be gentle.” Her voice croaked.

A few moments of silence followed. “Of course.”

I couldn't watch, I couldn't bare to watch. The shear insanity of it all... my pain for her death coupled with my hunger boiling inside me. I felt a shiver. These worries and fears, could I even be a vampyre at all?

I only heard the sound of fabric rustling along the ground, the sound of her heavy breathing followed by a slight whimper as Lucious pierced his fangs into her beige colored skin. With my heightened senses, I noted the soft sound of her heart beating in her chest. Her life being drained. And with each drop of blood removed from her body, her heart beat slowed.

The hunger grew up into my throat. For moments, I could only imagine Lucious sharing this with me, but then my mind would fall back to that pain I felt when she begged me to release her.

And just when I couldn't hold back the hunger any longer, I quickly turned around to watch the action only to be greeted with his sobering voice. “She's dead...” 

He remained knelt over her, helping her weak body fall to the ground.

“So you finally put that bitch out of her misery?” I heard a voice to my left.

It was Chris. Carrying a golf club over his shoulder with a smile embracing his lips.

“Looks like you did it for me, Lucious. Thank you!” He looked towards Lucious. 

Lucious immediately stood. “Chris. What are you doing here?”

He waved the golf club around, then beat it in the palm of his hand. “I thought I told you, I was simply coming back to finish her. Now here's the bigger question, what are you two doing here?”

Lucious walked and stood next to me. He didn't tempt to answer Chris's inquiry.

“Ah, I see.” Chris held the club out, pointing at me with it. “The kid saved you.”

“Son of a bitch, you left me to die!” Lucious spurt as he took a couple steps towards Chris as if he was about to attack. 

Chris laughed and tossed the club to the ground behind me. It hit a small patch of grass beside the street. “That may be so. But in any case, you're here now, and you're coming back with me.”

Quickly, with a speed I had never seen even from the eldest of vampyres, Chris secured Lucious's arms behind him and twisted him around. “You get that, kid. He's going back with me.”

I prepared to hit him. “Let him go.” 

“Uh uh, don't even try anything stupid, Mikael.” Chris warned, tightening his hold. “You don't need him anyway. What good has he done for you?”

I thought, quickly pondering how to save him from such predicament. Chris was quick, witty and his strength was unmatched, not even Lucious could escape his hold. Although he tried.

“Stop squirming, Lucious. I told you... you are weak against me.” Chris mumbled into his ear as he tried to release himself.

What could I do? Against this vampyre, who I barely even known... against this vampyre who would call me kid as if he was centuries old. I stood, in worry, in awe at the thought of Lucious being dragged away from me.

“Mikael...” I heard Lucious mutter as if he was looking to me to save him.

Hopefully...

“Hey, Lucious,” I spoke up, remembering what was on the ground behind me.

I bent down, finding and grabbing hold of the end of the golf club. I didn't take my eyes off them.

“What do you have up your sleeve?” Chris smiled, almost enjoying my cunning stunt.

He steadied himself, holding onto Lucious's arms and preparing to stop any attack. 

I prayed that our bond might have been a telepathic one. He could read my mind, sense my movements... I could only hope. However, I would have to give some warning to him.

I knew it was downright ridiculous of me to even attempt. “Lucious...” I murmured. “Ducks fly south in the winter.”

“What in the hell are you?” Chris spoke.

Lucious had done what I had hoped, he leaned to the right allowing me to pop up with the golf club in hand. Taking one big swing, I hit Chris square in the nose with the end of the club.

“Run!” Lucious directed and we darted away. Leaving CiCi there to rest, with Chris hot on our tail.

“You fucking little... get back here!” He yelled as we sped up pace. 

I had done it. If I was to get payback for that single action, it would be huge. I could only imagine what he would do if we were caught now. Therefore, the only thing left to do was run.

And run is what we did. Lucious was quick to hop to the top of the roofs. I followed just shortly behind him. We heard Chris holler out for us the entire way. Cursing, calling out to us to stop. We ran for what seemed forever. As fast as our bodies could carry us.

It was surely a great way to see the city. The same landmark, over and over again. It didn't change much from one city corner to the other. We darted across the street to the opposite side of the neighborhood. Just at that time, I realized I hadn't heard Chris's screams in almost ten minutes.

Lucious jumped rooftop to rooftop and I followed. Every so often, he would look back to make sure I was there. Almost like he was coaching me along.

“Come on!” 

Finally another rooftop, and this was where he stopped at. Crouching and looking down upon me.

“I think he's gone,” I said softly as I looked up at him.

His white hair almost glowed in the moonlight that shined down on him. For a moment I had lost myself staring straight up at him. No worries... not a care in the world. Except for who we were just running from.

“I think you're right,” he agreed, his voice snapping me from my stare. “Come on.” He waved me up.

As I jumped up to the rooftop, I heard a voice come from the window.

“Hey, this way.” The vampyre from the previous night leaned his head out and motioned for us.

Lucious was quick to enter the window. I entered afterwards and the vampyre promptly closed the window.

“Ya'lls is the craziest motherfuckers I ever met,” the vampyre told with a smile. “Ya'll never told me you have problems with Chris.”

“Chris... You know him?” Lucious asked.

“Shit yeah, I know him,” he continued. “I know him enough not to fuck with him.”

We remained silent. 

“I shoulda known.” The vampyre shook his head, then said, “Listen, he got the whole city after yo' asses.” 

“What?” I stepped back in awe.

“Yeah, see ya'll is fucking crazy roamin' about when every vampyre in town wants a piece of you,” the vampyre warned.

“Think we lost him...” I started looked over to Lucious.

“Shit, you ain't lost him. He just playing tag with yo' ass.”

“How can we trust you?” Lucious questioned, preparing for the answer.

“Shit... ya'll can trust me. I fuckin' got a little score to settle with that bitch Chris anyway,” the vampyre answered. “So... ya'll just follow me now. Oh, name's Jersey.”

I looked back to Lucious, then back to the vampyre. 

“What do you mean the whole town is after us?” Lucious questioned.

“Na, man. They don't give a damn 'bout him.” Jersey pointed towards me. “They only want you. Turn your ass in to Chris is what they'll do. Something about a reward. Hmph, probably some of that damn shit he got brewing.”

This was getting extremely dangerous. Not only did Chris want to capture Lucious, he set the entire city's vampyres after him. Who knew what was to come? Now this vampyre, in which we hardly knew but for a couple of minutes, had proposed to help us. 

“Where do you suppose we go, huh?” Lucious asked in doubt.

“Ya'll ain't gotta be that way now. Ya' want my help or not?” Jersey wondered. I looked to Lucious who returned my stare. “See, I knew it. Ya'll need my help.”


	29. Enemies

The night was dark, the air frigid on a blustery eve. She paraded down the sidewalk in a march, her eyes wandering back through alleyways as she reached them. The devilish grin upon her lips was in certainty of her investigation.

Streets were empty of passing vehicles. No one was in sight to watch as she explored the city on her two feet. 

Serena was just as cunning as ever as she searched high and low for her possession. She lacked her companion, who strayed away from her just as they entered the city. An interesting, beautiful creature she was as she strolled the night. Her dress hemmed up to her knees, her hair folded over her shoulders. Yet her thoughts were dangerous and her eyes could spark fear in any approaching man. 

She had felt him here, in Northern city. As per her bond with the slave, this was the skill she acquired. However, with their one-sided relationship, Lucious did not possess the same ability that would come from their exchange of blood that happened so long ago. He could not feel her approach, could not sense her arrival to Northern, therefore he was at her mercy.

When she arrived at a small alley, she stopped and looked deep into the shadows. She took recognition in the area. With Lucious's scent left in the air here, along with his partner's, she knew she was on the right track.

“Gotcha,” she murmured to herself.

Looking ahead, she could follow his path to the area where CiCi had perished. Stepping forward, the scent of blood immediately overwhelmed the air. A few more steps and she continued to feel Lucious's presence here and she looked down to the sidewalk where CiCi once lay dead. 

There had been a great struggle here before she arrived. Serena could feel the tension still in the air despite the winds blowing away any left over scents. 

Eventually, she looked over her shoulder towards the other side of the street. They had ran, she could almost imagine their footprints in the sidewalk as they took off down the path.

Serena turned around, following her keen senses past the place where Mikael had once lived, across the street past the empty apartment where the two had met up with Jersey, until a familiar shadow came walking up to her.

“Chris,” she muttered under her breath, that devious smile turning upside down.

“Well, well beautiful.” His voice came to her as he stepped up into the light. “Happen to be seeking out the same creature as I?”

“You know he's mine, Christopher.” She boasted. “I found him first!”

Chris stood with a grin. “Of course, dear.” He chuckled under his breath. “But you failed at keeping him to yourself, did you not?”

The looked on Serena's face became grim. “That gives you no right to strip him from me!”

“I did not take anything from you, dear.” Chris tipped his head. “I only saved him from losing himself after he left your side. If it had not been for me, he would be dead.”

Serena looked to him in disbelief. “Then why are you seeking him now? Why do you keep holding on to him when he wants neither of us?”

Chris glared at Serena. His smile disappearing, his body tense from her words.

“Can you answer that same question?” he wondered, his voice almost a whisper just barely audible for to a human's ears.

“He is my slave! I have the bond with him, not you.” She scowled. 

Chris held out his hands. “Couldn't we come to some agreement, princess? A ward possibly? He spends half the week with you, then half the week with me?” He chuckled at the thought.

“He's not a step child, Christopher. He's a slave!” Serena frowned.

“Oh, but what if he could be our step child, darling?” Chris stepped forward to wrap his arm around Serena's side. “I happen to be without a home now and your mansion is so much better than where I lay my head for the day.”

Serena wouldn't be fooled by Chris's advances. She stepped back and pushed Chris away from her. Tired from the argument, she prepared to remove herself from his company.

“I will never again be deceived by your foul mouth, Christopher,” she warned. 

“Oh, but you are stuck with me... for eternity. You cannot escape that fact.” He stepped forward causing her to step back. “If only you had known before we became a pair. But as I remember... as if it was yesterday, you couldn't refuse me.” He smiled again as he stopped in his tracks. 

“A time I would so love to forget,” Serena muttered to herself.

“Yes, yes.. well, so what do you say? A truce between us, we share the prize?” Chris propositioned.

Serena stood quiet for a moment collecting her thoughts. 

“I got a better idea,” she finally said, taking a step back. “Let's say, the first one who finds Lucious, keeps him.” Suddenly, she darted down the sidewalk leaving Chris standing in amazement.

Chris knew she had an advantage. That connection that he did not possess. Her senses would help her find him quicker than he could. However, he did not falter to that thought. Instead, he began to step forward, a bizarre little smile outlining his lips. 

“Well, we'll see about that,” he whispered to himself as he walked forth in the same direction as she.


	30. Touch

Indeed, we were in quite a predicament. Jersey, or that is what he called himself, this vampyre had propositioned us. More like claimed that we needed his help.

I could only understand it, as he said, we were being hunted by all of the city's vampyres. Could this have been true for Central as well? Were we wanted everywhere we walked?

I looked over to Lucious, who stood with his arms crossed. His eyes wary in deep concentration. I looked back to Jersey. He stood silent. His eyes wandering towards me then back to Lucious. Why the silence all of a sudden?

“Excuse us.” Lucious pulled me away into a corner.

We huddled there, speaking amongst ourselves. 

“What's wrong?” I wondered. 

His silver eyes peered at me with a discouraging notion. “We have to get out of here.” He whispered to me.

I looked back in shock. “What do you mean?”

“Go back to Central, that's what I mean,” he answered in a dreary tone.

I stepped back. What was he thinking?

“Mikael.” He caught my arm. “There's something I want to know.” He paused and looked down at the floor. “The connection between Chris and Serena...”

This was the first I had been noted such a situation. I spent time in Serena's mansion and never had I heard of the two having any sort of connection. There must have been some doubt in my eyes when I looked out at him. 

“I know there's something there, Mikael,” Lucious demanded.

“Hold on, don't cha'll talk like I'm not here!” Jersey interrupted. “Na' I don't know no Serena. But ya'lls crazy if ya'll wanna go back out there.”

Lucious turned to look at him. I could clearly see his desperation as he stared at the vampyre in front of him. 

“And why put yourself at risk to help us, huh?” Lucious spoke with trepidation in his voice. “How can we be sure you're not secretly walking us straight into Chris's hands?”

Jersey walked towards Lucious without hesitation. Anger sparked in his lips. This vampyre, who was once nervous to be around us, was now showing no fear.

“You claiming me a liar?” He sounded off. “Look, I detest Chris the same as ya'll. If we work together, we'll get more accomplished.” Jersey looked out towards me. “Ain't that right, Mikael?”

I couldn't help but believe that Jersey was correct. We needed to stick together, though in my mind something told me that there was something erratic about this whole situation. 

“Mikael.” Lucious looked back to me. “We're leaving.”

“Hey if ya'll get caught, don't say I didn't warn ya.” Jersey began.

He watched as Lucious began to walk back to the window in which we entered. I couldn't give it but a second thought. I followed him back out onto the rooftop. We hopped down to the ground, and I heard a thunderous crack in the sky as my feet landed on the sidewalk.

Lucious walked ahead of me just a few steps before stopping in his tracks.

“Mikael!” He called to me, yet I just stood with my eyes focused on the concrete below my feet.

He sighed and walked back to where I stood. “What is it?”

I understood what he wanted to know. He had lived quite awhile with Serena. As her servant, as her slave and lover, but never had any reason to believe she had a connection with Chris until recently. However, what I couldn't understand is why... why he would risk himself just to find that answer? If he wanted to be together with me, why would he put himself in such position? 

“You risk yourself?” I fought a choking feeling in my throat. “Why can't we just leave? If they're after you here, why not go somewhere else where they will never find us?”

“But they'll always find us, Mikael.” He noted as he wrapped his cool arm around my neck pulling me closer. “We're not safe anywhere we go. So why not fight back?”

“And be caught? Separated?”

He held me closer, his cheek almost touching mine and I heard him swallow his anxieties down. “I couldn't go on without you. But this is something I must do. Trust me, Mikael, I'll never let you out of my sight again.”

I almost wanted to feel his lips upon mine again but he unwrapped his arm from around my collar and stepped back. It was like I was getting the cold shoulder. Almost like it was more important for him to figure this out than to be with me. 

But I was bound by him, not just with these eternal chains but almost by a magnetic energy wrapped around our own souls. Such as when you find your true partner. It's not the physical object that specifies your bond, but the secure attachment you feel in your core. 

That same energy that makes you want to cry out during a stressful time such as I, now, wanted to cry out to him. To grab him by the arm, beg him not to go. Would I shed a tear? 

“It will pass,” I heard him say and I snapped my head back to look at him.

“What do you mean?” 

“Twenty years... you suffered denial for twenty years. It's only natural you still experience some uneasiness. Give it time, it will pass.”

How did he know? Did it show in my eyes by the way I stared to the ground? Or in the way I stood, searching out his hand, and when it disappeared from my reach, my body slumped immediately?

I wanted it to pass, this misery... this vulnerability. I just wanted to feel alive. 

“You will help me recover?” I sighed.

Just then I felt his hand receive mine. He pulled me close to him, our lips coming together in haste for a brief moment before pulling away once more. 

A cold drop of rain fell to my hair, soaking through. It was relieving though freezing. It was winter here in Northern after all. I could almost imagine a storm was brewing overhead.

“I'll never let you go,” he whispered as he pulled away from me, still clutching on to my shivering hand.

He pulled at me, my legs unbuckling and following him. I was still hesitant to go. I didn't know where we were going nor how he was to go about finding his answer. 

The rain began falling harder now as we picked up pace. I gripped his hand tight as we dashed past building after building. 

Running out of the downtown area down the highway, we finally found shelter under an awning hanging over a closed mini market. 

Lucious left my side as he stepped to peek out from under our shelter. “Damn!” He cursed as he looked out to the downpour. “We'll have to wait until the rain has stopped.”

I wiped the mist from my arms and noticed the cold air causing the rain to freeze as it hit the sidewalk in front of us. It was a slippery mess. If we took to the skies now and traveled to Central, we would be fighting the ice the entire way.

I hadn't a word to speak, I only stood and watched him as he peered out from the shade of the awning. I examined his silver white hair as it flowed down the mid of his back. The shower had soaked through the strands creating a sapphire blue tint that became more visible in the light of the city lamps.

He was always beautiful in my eyes, wealthy in his appeal and I could quite understand why Serena or Chris would want such creature to walk beside them. 

As I stood appraising his figure, I suddenly felt a cold hand fold over my mouth. Another hand came from behind me, spiraling around my chest and soon I was pulled from the safety of the awning out into the rain. 

I kicked as I was yanked to an alleyway just around the corner. I screamed for a brief second until I was turned around and made to look at my capturer.

“Shh,” he said placing his forefinger to his lips. 

It was Sebastian who stood face to face with me now. His eyes showing concern as he looked to each side of us.

“What are you doing?” I spouted, raising my voice in hopes that Lucious could hear me.

Sebastian covered my mouth quickly and told me to hush again. 

“She's here,” he warned and pointed back to the street where I once stood. “Serena!”

I stepped back from him and turned to glance at the street. Serena stood, her back visible to me as she walked to approach Lucious who still sought shelter under the awning. I heard her voice echo off the building walls. Misery rippled through me as I realized she would surely capture him and force him back with her. 

I looked back at Sebastian, a glimmer of distress sparkling through his red vampyre eyes.

“He's a wanted man, Mikael,” he whispered to me. “You should leave him to his sorrows.”

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I would never leave Lucious to battle his despair alone. Instead of speaking my thoughts, I listened closely to the discussion between Serena and Lucious that was happening just feet away from me. 

“I knew Sebastian was lying through his damn teeth,. Serena chuckled as she approached Lucious. “You were here all along.”

“Where's Mikael?” Lucious asked in surprise to my disappearance.

“I'm sure Sebastian has him cornered.” She continued to giggle under her breath “Unless he left you to suffer alone. That sure would be interesting, wouldn't it?”

“He would never leave me.”

“Are you so sure of yourself that he would stay by your side knowing that you're bound to me?” Serena wondered. “If you want him so badly, I could keep you both in my possession. In any case, for my slave to have one of his own... I cannot allow that!”

There was silence for a brief time. I closed my eyes and tried to picture them. I didn't hear rustling, I imagined that Serena hadn't tried to grab him just yet. Maybe they stood there in a face off to each other. 

I felt his presence like a radar. His discomfort radiating through my own limbs. This must have been the power of our connection. It was the same intense feeling as when he was caught by Chris right in front of my eyes. 

Only this time, I couldn't see him no matter how hard I tried to concentrate nor could I read his thoughts. If only our bond could empower me with these capabilities. 


	31. Dawn

I stood there in the icy, pouring rain, listening to the conversation between Lucious and Serena just around the corner. Sebastian stood, his back leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. I was sure he could hear the conversation as well.

My breath was shallow as I anticipated the inevitable, the loss of my partner. I was certain Serena would scoop him up and take him away once more. And I, so weak... so powerless... could not do a thing to stop her.

Sebastian turned around and scrapped his long nails along the brick wall catching my attention. 

“Well, my work here is done,” he said, staring at me coldly.

“That's it?” I questioned him. 

His eyes focused in on me, measuring me from head to toe. “I pulled you away before Serena arrived, what more should I do for you?”

“But why did you pull me away?”

He breathed. “I didn't want you mixed up in their bullshit. It's not your fight Mikael, it's between Lucious and Serena... and I just want her to be happy.” Immediately, he stared at the ground in silence.

I could tell there was something different about him. The usual lively Sebastian who stood before me had gone, and now I saw a vampyre full of despair and trepidation. His expression was soft, yet a concealed pout had begun to appear on his lips as he started to walk away from me.

“Sebastian.” I whisperd as he stepped a few feet away.

He stopped and crossed his arms against his chest again.

“What?” He groaned.

“Help me....” I pleaded.

He was silent for a moment. His head twisted slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye.

“I did. Now leave!”

“No! Help me save him,” I spoke up. 

He immediately turned around to face me. “I'm tired of her whining 'Lucious, I miss my Lucious. Sebastian where's my Lucious'. Do you really think I want to keep hearing that for another fifty years?”

“Then come with us.” I ran up and stood next to him.

He refused to look at me. “Yeah, right. Where to? I've been together with Serena for a century, you cannot expect me to just up and leave.”

“But you want your freedom, do you not?” I asked. “To be away from her crying, bitching... you could do what ever you want!”

I finally had caught his attention. 

“I could be free?” 

“Of course you could.” I assured him “Help me rescue Lucious. We'll run.. we'll leave.”

“Always be running due to this damn chain!” He huffed.

“And if there is a way to break it, we'll find one!” I proposed.

He turned his head away from me once more, brushing his long, black hair behind his ear. He silently contemplated my proposal.

“Don't think I'm doing this for you. I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with you two... and whatever it is that you do. No, I'm doing this for myself. To be free?” He paused for just a moment. “Hell yeah! And I have an idea... follow me.”

We walked around the small market building to the back where there was a staircase leading up to the roof. It was quiet and dark back here as the rain finally slowed to a sprinkle. 

The stairs were slick as we carefully stepped up, one wrong move and we may have slipped and fell down to the ground. 

As we reached the roof, it was extremely dangerous and slick as well. We walked around the second floor of the market and leaned up against the wall.

“Okay, here's what we'll do,” Sebastian began detailing his plan. “I'll distract Serena away from Lucious.”

“That's it?”

He leaned around the wall and looked out across the street. “That's it... you two run and I'll be right after you. Are you ready?”

With those words, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled slowly out over the top of the slick roof to the edge where he propped up on his toes to look down at the front of the market where Serena was. I followed him, carefully crouched down and sliding my way to the edge of the roof until I was next to him.

We silently watched as Serena continued to challenge Lucious. She had him cornered to the wall just underneath the awning. Her voice was loud as she focused on prosecuting him until he was scared to run again. 

“You're mine, Lucious! Forever! Don't you get that? You cannot run and be free of my grasp, I'll find you every time and you know that,” she barked loudly as she interrogated him.

And I felt myself start to tremble with fear now growing inside me. Serena frightened me, this whole situation frightened me. To lose him to her again, if this plan did not work, I would be lost for answers.

“Ah, well you beat me!” I overheard Chris's voice from just a few feet away. 

How was this plan to work now?

“Chris... go away, I found him first. He's mine!” Serena hissed, almost like a cat fighting for her meal.

“Certainly, my dear. So he's yours, fair and square.” Chris smiled as he continued to approach. “But, I had hoped you'd have reconsidered by now.”

“No reconsideration, Chris. I have the bond with him. I was the one who originally found him and I've done it again. Now leave!” She huffed.

“Half for me, half for you. How does that sound?” Chris wore his devious smile. “Split right down the middle.”

Serena stepped away from Lucious to face Chris. “You're insane, Christopher. You want to steal him away, that which is rightfully mine. You never could admit to something that wasn't yours, you've wanted it all from the day we met!”

“Oh now, my dear. And what about you? Blaming me for everything that you couldn't have. Say, a child, for instance. Do you really believe that's all my fault?” Chris chuckled.

“Go to hell!” She pointed and stomped her foot to the ground. 

Just at that moment, Sebastian turned to me, “I'll take Chris. You grab Serena!” And hopped down to the ground and grabbed Chris by the throat.

I hadn't a moment to think. I jumped down just seconds after he did and grabbed Serena by the abdomen and pulled her close to my body. Securing her tightly around the waist and neck, I looked to Lucious who stood in shock by the invasion.

“Run!” I yelled out to him.

He swiftly gathered himself and dodged past us. I dropped Serena and took off after him as fast as I could, hoping that Sebastian had done the same. 

Across the road we ran, Lucious ahead of me had leaped up to the rooftops and prepared to take to the skies. However, I could sense something wasn't quite right.

Sebastian wasn't behind us. I looked momentarily to see what was causing the delay and noticed Chris had his arm wrapped around Sebastian's shoulder and Serena already getting up from the ground where I dropped her.

“Uh uh uh, where do you think you're going?” Chris wondered as he caught Sebastian by the arm just as he was trying to escape.

Sebastian looked across the road in worry. We had slipped away without a scratch.. however, he was going to pay the price for our escape.

“Look who it is, Serena. Isn't this your other spawn?” Chris wondered as Serena stood up with anger in her lips.

“Damn you, Sebastian. What the hell do you think you're doing?” she growled.

Chris unwrapped himself away from Sebastian and stood with a smile to watch the action.

“My queen, my lady, it was a mistake, that's all. I had no intention of--”

“You betrayed me.” Serena interrupted. “And this isn't the first time you let those two get away, is it?”

He shook his head and his eyes dropped to the ground. “No, it isn't.”

“Sebastian...” Her voice turned to a whisper. “... this is the end.”

I stood on the opposite side of the road watching everything. Sebastian had been caught and I was in fear of what would happen to him. Certainly she would figure out he had decided to help us, would she allow him to live now after all that has happened?

“Mikael!” I heard Lucious's voice. He stood up on the roof top above me. “Come on!”

I jumped up to where he stood. “But I can't leave him. Sebastian... he helped me rescue you, we must help him now.”

“No!” Lucious demanded. “Leave him. It was his fault to get himself caught.”

“But--”

“Mikael, let's go. He can fend for himself.” Lucious showed faint hesitation though what he said was absolute.

True, I knew we should leave immediately less we get caught again, however I wasn't bound to leave Sebastian behind after all he had done for us now and in the past. I turned back to the market where the argument persisted and shook my head.

“You go,” I whispered. “I'll be right behind you.”

Lucious stood silent for a moment. I could hear his shallow breath pour from his lips, the cold rain soaking into his snow white hair. He didn't say another word, he took to the sky and left me behind.

I crouched down on that roof. I wanted to make sure Sebastian would truly get away and if not, I was tempted to help him although I was extremely weak compared to Chris's strength. 

He had helped us numerous times, although we may have been too determined to notice, I couldn't remember.

However as I knelt up there on that roof, I soon grew wary that Sebastian would be able to escape. He was always so loyal to Serena despite the fact he helped us so many times and I could see the fear in his eyes, even from this distance, as he faced her.

Serena grabbed him by the arm as he pleaded. I watched her take her sharp claws and dig them straight into Sebastian's chest.

“No!” I yelled as Sebastian went crashing to the ground, his hand placed to his bloody chest. 

Chris and Serena both looked up at me. They left Sebastian there and ran quickly to catch me.

I stood and turned to disappear into the sky yet I hesitated for just a moment. If I went the same way as Lucious did, I would be directing them exactly to where he was. Therefore, I set off and turned the opposite direction away from where I sensed he was. 

The rain now had finally ceased and I could see ahead of me the outskirts of the city. I looked behind me, a shadow in the distance moved quickly after me. As the shadow drew closer to me, I realized it was Chris. Serena must have went towards Lucious.

I needed to find a place to hide from him. I looked ahead and noted an old run-down trailer park just behind a grouping of old pine trees. There I could hide away in hopes that Chris wouldn't find me.

I tucked myself just behind a mobile home. Arriving here before Chris did, I could only pray he didn't spot me as I landed in the middle of a small community playground. I could feel myself shaking violently in fear that he would find me. 

I swallowed and slowed down my breathing to a slight hum and looked around the home anxiously.

“Whoo hoo, I know you're here, Mikael.” I heard Chris's voice. 

My eyes opened wide. So he did follow me.

“I can feel your fear radiating from inside.” His voice came to me loud and clear. “Don't worry, I won't harm you.”

Soon, his shadow came from around the trailer followed by his figure. He walked slowly, seemingly convinced that he would find me. I heard him whistling some tune that I didn't recognize yet must have been familiar to him as he even stopped to sing along.

I slid my body along the siding of the mobile home, around the corner and stood in absolute fear.

“Come on, Mikael. I promise I won't hurt you.”

My trembling persisted, my stomach knotted, and my heartbeat pound in my chest. He drew closer and I contemplated running. Why was he after me? 

I turned to face the road. No obstacles stood in my way and I had the perfect opportunity to fly away. But before I could make my escape, Chris's strong hand was wrapped around my neck pressing me up against the cool siding of the trailer home.

“Don't you trust me?” He crooked his head and looked up at me. 

I struggled under his power, my legs kicking out trying to hit him as I wrapped my fingers around his forearm.

“No...” I panted under my breath.

“Really?” He wondered, seemingly perplexed by my answer. “I've never done anything to hurt you before, have I?”

I tried to shake my head 'no'. He pressed me up against the siding harder and I could feel the moisture from the rain soaked wall leak through the back of my shirt.

“Of course, I haven't. Hell, I've actually helped you in the past, remember? And you repay me by socking me over the head with a golf club?” 

Had he helped me before? I searched the memories I'd since recovered yet I couldn't remember if he was being truthful.

“Oh, that's right. You lost your previous memories when Lucious turned you.” He began digging through his coat pocket while he continued to hold me. “I can help you with that.” 

He pulled out a small vial, like those I saw during my stay at Serena's, then he pulled the cork out with his teeth and held it close to my nose. I kicked harder, grabbing his arm as hard as I could and tried to pull him away but was unsuccessful. 

“Chill out, Mikael. Why would I lie? This will help you recover the rest of your memories with... well, very little assistance from you.” He smiled devilishly as he pressed the vial to my lips and tipped the liquid up to my mouth.

I resisted. Spitting the small drops of the poison back out into the vial. He tipped it more and massaged my neck with his thumb straight under my throat to force me to swallow. I felt the concoction drip into the back of my throat causing me to gag. Finally after choking on half of the poison, he let me go and I dropped on my knees to the ground.

“There ya' go.” He knelt down above me and patted the top of my head. “That should be kicking in any moment now.”

“Bastard!” I spat the taste from my mouth. 

How could I have allowed myself to be pressured into consuming his poison? “What? You should thank me, Mikael. You shouldn't need to strain yourself just to recall one little memory.” He rested his hand atop of my shoulder. “Now, before I leave, I need to know... what's your true connection with Lucious?”

I looked up at him in question. “A blood bond...” I murmured. 

“Yes, yes. I know you have a bond with him. But the connection you two share is much different. What is it?” he wondered.

I hadn't a clue what he spoke of. We had a blood bond, we shared emotions, we couldn't live without each other, we loved....

Just then I grew nauseated. My head began to spin and as I shut my eyes to the ground below, it was as if a film of images started to play within my mind.

Chris's hand snaked around to grab my chin and tip my head to look at him.

“Well? What is it?” he questioned before looking behind him at the approaching dawn's light. “Shit!”

He seized onto my upper arms and pushed me backwards. My back crashed against the bottom of the mobile home. I faced towards the rising sun now that was just beginning to make it's appearance.

“You love each other,” he said, patting me on my knee. “That's it.. isn't it?” He gave a slight chuckle. “I never thought it possible, to love.”

I looked at him with a scowl. Would he leave me to die here after knowing the answer?

“Well,” He lifted himself to his feet. “I better go. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to escape.”

And with that he left me to myself and the welcoming dawn.

He couldn't be any more wrong. I was left weakened more than I originally was from the drug that he forced down my throat. The drug was doing what he told, persistently showing me every single memory I had lost from the beginning of this journey. 

Images of Lucious coming towards me at the motel when I first met him followed by Serena's mansion, we're hanging by chains secured tightly into the ceiling. The film continued, showing me Sebastian's first betrayal of Serena when he originally helped me rescue Lucious. He hit me... he kissed me... he tried to deny his affection... it all came back to me like a movie running through my mind.

And as I rested there on the cool, icy grass, the invading sunlight became brighter and brighter. The first rays started shining down on my pale skin and underneath my closed eyelids, I saw the shadows light up.

I peaked out, the bright rays of light burning my vampyre eyes. Scrambling for an answer while the memories persisted to run, I thought to pick myself up and hide in the fading shadows yet my body seemed frozen as I was unable to even move my toes.

It was inevitable... I was left to die here.

Brighter and brighter, the light burned so much that I slammed my eyes shut. I felt the skin on my body begin to warm and ignite. However, the memories that ran through my head now seemed to all but calm my fears of dying.

Lucious and I collapsed in each other's company. Our lips pressed tightly together, I exploring his naked chest with a curious hand. I could feel his breath along my cheek as I snaked my hand around his waist and caressed him.

In the dimly lit room, where Serena sat silently still watching as we shared such intimate moment together. Both of us drunken from that elixir and prepared to enjoy eternity there in each others arms. 

And that memory quickly faded away as the next one began... each of those like a film now ready to be watched over and over again like movies on old cassettes. Yet they would never wear out, they would be in my mind for eternity. I could now remember how I felt on those specific days without needing to pressure myself into recalling them. 

I enjoyed seeing them again as my body burned in the bright sun that now fully exposed itself to my night time skin, drying and causing it to crack and tear away from my flesh. Despite this, I was relaxed in my weakened state, coming to terms with my inevitable death.

Lucious.... how I wish to feel your lips upon mine just one last time...


	32. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the "Broken Chains" arc

It was silent in my small and bare apartment. I sat back on the couch, flipping through endless amounts of television stations, not a one interesting to me at all. Setting down the remote on the side of the couch next to me, I looked up at the clock.

“Five pm,” a hushed whisper came rolling from my lips.

What a boring ass night. 

My feet landed on the hard wood floor as I attempted to stand up. Slowly I made my way to the kitchen, to the counter where a bottle of whiskey awaited. Leaning up against the hard surface, I quietly poured myself a shot and drank it at once.

“Psst... What a bunch of shit!”

I'd been helping my friend's band Signal Sky as a roadie for a few years now. As it was, unfortunately, they hadn't been given much of a chance to prove themselves as artists. Once the music industry changed, men wore pea-cocked hairdo's with about a can and a half of hairspray, eyeliner, and tight leather striped with all sorts of interesting designs. We weren't about to go down that route, but being this was Northern city, it was all the rage right now.

As a bustling suburb of Central, it was either one blended in with the crowd of yuppies or whatever, or be shunned. Since Signal Sky hadn't been able to pick up many gigs, so to did the money stop coming in. 

Part time jobs were also hard to get here, especially with my long hair. It was the 80's damn it, not the roaring 50's... guys could have long hair. But not here. I'd tried putting in my application to a few places, convenience stores and fast food places, but haven't had any calls. 

Things were really getting rough.

I poured myself another shot and gulped it down rapidly, taking a breath straight afterward to feel the burn of the alcohol hit my throat.

I looked back up at the clock. Fifteen minutes had past by. What the hell was I going to do tonight?

While pouring myself another shot, the phone rang loudly next to me.

“Yep?” I answered, sounding upset and weary.

“Michael.” I recognized the voice on the other end. “I think we need to talk.”

I stared into my shot glass, seeing her face in the swirling liquor... Amber. Damn, was she a dream catch. We went on a few dates; I tried my best to impress her. If only I could be a little bit more like them, the suit-wearing, slicked back hair, yuppies that ran around her. By the way her voice sounded, I could tell this wasn't going to be good. 

I wondered if I could see my future within the booze. “Yes?”

My hand trembled as I scrambled for the pack of cigarettes that lay in front of me. Pulling out a smoke and lighting it, I allowed the smoke to overtake my lungs.

“Look, Michael, it's been nice. You're... you're a good guy and all, but...”

“You're breaking up with me, right?” I interrupted, letting out the exhale. 

“And you're smoking again. You know I hate the smell.” She huffed. “It's not working out.”

“Y-yeah...” The word rumbled through my drunken lips.

Soon there was silence on the other end. I swirled around the liquor in the shot glass, looking through the spirals and almost down to the bottom of the glass. I took a drag from the cigarette, purposely blowing the smoke down to the glass. Had I hit bottom?

“Okay, well, I need to go. Maybe I'll see you around town sometime, yeah?” she said, the sound of her voice snapping me out of my daydream.

“Sure.”

I hung up the phone, snuffed out the cigarette and shuffled back to the couch. Before laying back down, I took the last small swig of whiskey and clumsily dropped the glass to the floor. Crashing back down on the couch, the remote control underneath my back, I reached around to grab for it then began changing through the endless channels once more. 

Hours past by. It was strangely quiet around the room. 

I peeked out of sleepy eyes to see the channel I was on now nothing but black and white noise. I sat up immediately and looked up at the clock. One a.m.

My head pounded, stomach ached. I rubbed at my eyes to catch another look at the clock, had I slept that long?

I dragged my tired body back up on my feet and stumbled back to the counter. The whiskey bottle sat emptied.

“What the...” I murmured. Had I drank it all?

I stood for a moment before catching a whiff of the odor coming from the opened trashcan. Stuffed with pizza boxes and scrapped food, it was a miracle I hadn't vomited from the stench. I covered my nose and briskly gathered up the full bag of debris to take downstairs.

Dizzy and nauseated, I weaved my way down the stairs and out the door to be greeted by the cool night air. I stopped a moment and took a breath. One foot after another, I eased my way to the dumpster. 

It was then that he approached me. This man with snow white hair and eyes completely pale in color. He ran up to me as if he was to rob me.

I dropped the bag of debris to the ground and turned around to face him. “Who are you?” I choked out, my heart pounded up in my throat.

He babbled something however I was drowned out by the sudden sound of my own fear. The sound of my heart beat in my ears, the trembling through my legs, and up my spine. I gasped for air in attempt to sooth my fright and thought to allow him the pleasure to trample up to my apartment and take anything that caught his eye.

Yet before I could speak again, he swung his body around and held me tightly from behind. His hand cinched just below my chin to tip my head back. My legs felt as if they would give out. My body shook in his strong arms as he spoke again and yet, I still carried so much fear that I couldn't understand him.

“No, please no!” I whimpered. 

“Tell me then, what is there in your life to live for?” I heard him mutter into my ear.

And the thought hit me. Was there anything left? The band thing was dead, there was no opportunities for me to get a job, and my damn girl just broke up with me. I'd been drowning in my sorrow by guzzling a bottle of booze more than once a day at times. 

I hadn't understood it all until now. Depression grasped at my core and was pulling me down into the abyss. Something I'd never really experienced before until the last few months. Christ, what could I do to get out of this? What... what could I do to get away from him?

That's when my legs gave way and I crashed to my knees, taking the man with me. He still held on as tight as he could. His hand continued to tip my head back, almost placing me comfortably upon his shoulder.

“What have I done to deserve this?” I asked. If it truly was my time to die, I wanted to know exactly why now.

The man didn't answer. Instead, I soon felt a sharp pain radiating from my neck and down my spine. I cinched my eyes shut and prepared for death. Like the grim reaper himself lowering his scythe down, ready to take my soul.

My trembling stopped and I took one final breath of the cool air. And just then, my weak body was dropped to the ground and I peeked out to see his feet moving fast out of the alley.


	33. Paranormal

I knelt there a moment feeling drained of all my energy. I closed my eyes again to an overwhelming nausea. The world before me spinning, the smell from the dropped garbage bag and it's contents spilled out over the walkway, the sense of my own life gone. I grabbed at my stomach, feeling sick.

Something in me had hopes that a passerby would discover me out here and call for an ambulance. However, after thirty minutes had past, I found the slightest energy left to slowly crawl my way to the door and back up the stairs to the apartment. 

I lifted my arm to swing open the door then when I was inside my home. I swiftly locked the door to prevent that bastard or anyone who wished to do me harm again from entering.

As soon as I was back into the kitchen, I found the counter and leaned up against it. I felt the stabbing pain in my neck and lifted my hand to that very spot to feel my shirt had been soaked in blood. I moved my hand to look down at the crimson stain covering my fingers. What exactly did he do to me?

There was that sudden fear returning in me. My legs started to tremble and they slipped out from underneath me, causing me to crash to the floor. I laid there, resting my tired body.

Days past by it seemed and I remained in a coma like sleep, laying there my head propped up by the hard wood counter doors. There were times I awoke to the sound of knocking, pounding on the door just in front of me. Yet I was too weak to move, too nervous to answer. Also there were times I heard a constant ringing just above my head. If only I could make it stop!

And after a few days, I lay there in a daze as night set in. I heard keys dangling within the hands of a stranger just on the other side of the wall. A pounding at the door next and a voice echoing out throughout the hallway.

“Michael!”

Soon, that unknown person had entered the apartment and was down on their knees staring straight into my eyes. 

“Michael, get up,” he ordered me. I could only lay there. “You drunk? High? Come on.” He grabbed hold of my upper arm, and I struggled in his grasp.

“Leave me alone!”

“Come on, man.” He spoke trying to lift me up to my feet once more. “I need the rent this month.”

I didn't understand his need nor the name he was calling me. Yet I couldn't be forced up by this man I did not recognize. In a strange act, maybe of desperation or maybe of pure hatred, I seized hold of his lower jaw and brought him in closer to me. It was then that I found myself biting into his neck, his blood running smoothly down my throat. Each and every drop helped me feel more at peace, more alive. My legs stopped shaking and I felt stronger as he began to droop down into my arms.

I knelt there feeding upon his life as if he carried a thousand more; I couldn't find the will to stop. Not until I heard his heart take the last couple of fleeting beats in his chest and I snapped out of my frenzy to realize what I had done.

I dropped the man to the floor and felt at my mouth. I felt at his blood covering my lips and running down the side of my mouth. I explored my tongue and then my forefinger felt the piercing of sharp, teeth protruding from my jaw. 

This couldn't be happening.

Looking back down at the man laying dead on the floor, I felt a cold sensation overwhelm me. What had I done... what had I become?

It was then that I fled. Away from that strange apartment I'd crawled back to, away from that dead corpse, and hopefully away from anyone who could have found out the perpetrator was me.

I was much too lucky that it was the beginning of nightfall when I fled my shelter. I ran out the door and into the road facing oncoming traffic.

The headlights were bright as they approached at a constant speed and just before the car could stop, I went crashing into its front fender and tumbled over to the opposite side. 

The car's breaks squealed as the vehicle stopped. I turned my head to see the red tail-lights lighting up the road just in front of me. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” the driver asked as he got out of his car.

I only looked at him in confusion. I escaped near death? And I ran again, disappearing from sight.

“Oi! Get back here!”

Still in shock from just how much that man's blood had revived me, I slowed to a walk as I thought on the past few days. I tried to remember what happened to me to cause this. Why was I a walking nightmare? A walking homicide?

I couldn't comprehend what happened at all, I just couldn't remember. All I knew now was that my body thrived on that man's blood that was pumping through my veins, my teeth had become sharp like a cats and I was quick to avoid danger such as when I was hit by that car.

Strange... very strange indeed.

I stopped and leaned up on a building. My hand came up to cross over my chest, feeling for my heart beat. Was I even alive in here?

To my shock, there was no sign of life. My heart had stopped thumping, and I almost fell to my hands and knees in a stupor until I heard a voice come out from just in front of me.

“Well, well handsome. What are you doing all the way out here?”


	34. Enigma

“Well, well handsome. What are you doing all the way out here alone?”

A beautiful young woman stood there, smiling at the sight of me. Her tights came up to her thighs and she wore a little number that would cause any man's eyes to explore her exposed flesh. However she seemed different than the other whore's who walked the street at night. Her eyes shined a bright, apple red and even sparkled in the light of the street lamps. And in her smile, she bared a pair of white, sharp fangs that protruded down to almost touch her lower lip.

“You!” I found myself spouting.

“Ah, another vampyre... I see,” she said calmly. 

“Vampyre?” I asked, stepping closer to her. She did not resist my approach. 

“Why yes, didn't you know?” she wondered as I grew closer to her, almost close enough for her to touch my face. “Your eyes... I've never seen a pair so unique before.”

She reached up in curiosity and placed her finger on the side of my temple. She thumbed across the side of my face, her smile never disappearing almost as if she was happy to see me. Happy to have me here.

“My eyes?” I murmured in absolute confusion.

“You must be new. I'm Alysia.” She held out her hand now.

I looked down to her offering hand yet stood bewildered as to what was happening.

“Can you tell me what happened?” I leaned in closer to her with desperation in my eyes.

“You don't know?” she wondered and then immediately took a gasp and stepped away from me. “You're a half blood?” 

“Half. Blood?” I repeated her words, unknowing what they truly meant. 

She looked behind her at a small group of friends who hung out just within a small alleyway. Then she looked back at me and stepped forward again, close enough again that she wrapped her arms around my body in attempt to comfort me.

“You poor thing...” she whispered. “You must be completely lost. Look, I'm not supposed to speak to halfies but you seem so sweet.” She leaned in close to give me a small kiss on the lips then backed away again. “I'll help you. Come on, let's get out of here.”

She entwined her hand into mine and led me out of the square. She continued to look back to make sure her friends did not notice her departure. 

“So, what's your name? You do remember, don't you?” she wondered as we walked.

“M... Mmmm... I don't,” I admitted though I slightly remembered hearing it coming from that man's lips back at the apartment.

“M... hmm. Mark? No, you don't look like a Mark. And you definitely don't look like a Marvin, either.” She chuckled. “Let's see.. Mmm, Mitchell... no... Mike?” She went on trying to spark any memory of my name.

“Mike?” I looked at her.“It was something like that.”

“Michael?” she asked. “No, no, that's too formal. You're name should be Mikael... like Mik ail,” she babbled. 

I stopped a moment and looked at her. “Think so?”

“Damn sexy, if you ask me. Perfect for a vampyre, they won't know your just a halfy if you go around with a name like that.” She smiled happily as we continued on our way down the sidewalk.

“What do you mean a 'halfy'?”

“A halfy... you're half vampyre, half human... or something like that. You know I've never met a halfy until now. I guess I just could tell you're a little out of place,” she continued. “But I must admit now that halfies like you are known to have problems like denial.”

I stopped again. “Denial?”

Her smile disappeared and she stood for a moment pondering what to say.

“It means that you will never be welcomed as a vampyre. That's what it is.” She looked straight up into my eyes. “You will forever wonder why you are what you are, living in constant fear of that need to feed, we don't fear that. You already have questioned your being here, that's only the start.”

“Is that all?” I asked her.

“Most halfies kill themselves after the first few years of their turning,” she admitted, her eyes staring down to the ground.

I stood in amazement. In shock to everything that had happened up until now. Had I asked to be here, to be what I am? I didn't have a clue as to where to go from here, all I knew was that I had changed and I had no previous memory as to who or what I was before this night.

“Do you think you could stay with me?” I asked. “Maybe help me fight off this denial?”

She came up close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “I guess I could try. What would it hurt?”

It was from that moment on Alysia accompanied me. She escorted me through the first years of this curse. She tried to show me what it was like to be a vampyre trapped in a life of denial, despite the fact she did not harbor the same feelings as I. And the more times I fed, the more hurt and shallow I felt as I took that life within me. Stealing anothers energy and making it into my own. But with her beside me, I could not show that pain I kept deep inside. I could not show her that I had continuously thought death would be the only way out for me.

Maybe it was that I could not show myself that pain, either. I was now immortal despite my angering thoughts towards myself. Why must I kill to maintain my own life?

However instead of living with the constant fear, I made a commitment to myself that I would seek out the meaning of this curse and a way to prevent this condition from overtaking my life. 

Then the night came that I turned to Alysia and said my farewell. Concern for me spread out over her face, she grasped hold of me in her arms and refused to let me go.

“Alysia.” I humbly lifted her face to look into her eyes. It may have been the only and last time I'd seen a vampyre cry.

A watery tear came slowly down her cheek. “I've helped you the best I could, haven't I?” She sniffled. “Then why must you leave?”

“You've been so kind to me Alysia. I couldn't have asked for more, but I need to leave now,” I said softly. “I need to see just how much I can live without help, see if I can beat this denial!”

“No... you'll die, Mikael!” She buried her head in my chest. “It's never been done before. A halfy like you cannot live without help.”

“But I believe it can be done.” I grabbed hold of her upper arms and forced her away from me. “I may not be able to find who is responsible for turning me, but I may be able to live the rest of this eternity with no assistance.”

“It's risky, Mikael. You're just asking for death, aren't you?”

I felt no need to continue arguing with her. Instead, I stepped backwards and turned to take my leave. I honestly believed it was quite possible for me to battle this condition on my own. Alysia never could understand what is was to live in a deep depression. She was never left to die such as I.

I heard her call out my name as I imagined another tear rolling down the side of her nose. Yet, I just needed to keep walking despite my own emotions. It was quite possible that I had developed an attachment to her just as she had for me. 

When I reached the ends of the downtown district, I found my way through an alleyway and stopped to lean up against the wall to deal with those emotions. It was quiet there, just silent enough for me to wipe a rouge tear away from my own cheek.

I hoped I was correct... I hoped I can go on without her, without her assistance. What if I was wrong?

It was then that I noted music coming from just inside the building I was resting against. I stepped out to the square and spotted a small tavern; an older, drunken man being escorted out onto the sidewalk. 

When I stepped inside, I would have never expected to have spent the next twenty years there. The next two decades fighting the constant misery and the thoughts of what could have been different. 

I fought my doubt by holding out for the impossible, the hopes that I soon could be like all those other vampyre's I ran across... 

… at the end of the second decade, and my prayers had been all but lost in my frequent sorrow... he finally entered my life...


	35. Sunset

It was quiet there in that small shed in which I fled to with Mikael in my arms. Awaking from a day sleep, I peeked out of tired eyelids to spot him laying motionless on the floor in front of me. I could remember the day, the sun shining straight down on him burning his flesh straight off his exposed skin. It had seemed an eternity since I've seen such sunrise, however, I was lucky to have found him before he became a pile of ash, like a gray statue sitting next to that mobile home.

My skin had all but healed from the exposure to the sun's light. Mikael's on the other hand, still showed some scorch marks along his forearm up to his biceps. I could tell his body was weak, possibly from the lack of feeding or...

Finally, a stirring. He groaned and slowly picked himself up off the stained concrete floor. On hands and knees, he twisted his head to look at me.

“Where am I?”

I looked down at him in concern. “A little shack.”

He bent his head back to the floor and rested his forehead there. 

“Damn it, too weak.” I heard him murmur before picking himself up and sitting opposite of me.

“What do you mean?”

“Why am I so weak...” he whispered to himself, his brows dropped in outrage. “I let him force that... that shit down my throat.”

“Mikael,” I spoke up. 

I could tell he was angry at only himself. Whatever had happened while I wasn't beside him... I should have been there.

“No.” he hollered, “I'm too weak. It should be different now, shouldn't it?” He lowered his head.

I scooted up closer to him, resting my hand upon his knee. I wanted to caress him, whisper in his ear that everything was alright, yet, he moved his arm in front of his face and I stopped.

“I should have been there. I shouldn't have left you back there at the market,” I announced.

He shook his head. “No, I shouldn't be like this. I should be able to fight my own battles.” He looked up at me for a second, the glistening red in his eyes so very pale. 

I tried to wrap my arm around his neck. Instead, he struggled up on his knees and stood straight up and I staggered back to look at him.

“And what do you expect, Mikael? That you are turned and everything becomes easier? It's all cake and candy from here on out? You've lived with denial for decades, and yet have been cured for... for...” I stopped. I couldn't think, my mind was oblivious to dates, to times. 

“Two weeks...” He pouted in front of me. “It's been two weeks, Lucious. How long should I wait?”

I hesitated. I really didn't know.

“Lucious?”

I still could not give him an honest answer, therefore I remained silent. Moments later, he stepped out towards the old shelf and suddenly punched the old wood with the bottom of his fist. “How long?” 

“Don't make such a racket,” I spoke up as I approached him. “Look, it's different. I'm afraid I cannot give you a clear answer. Maybe in another time, without so much shit going on, you could gain your vampyric strength sooner. But it is what it is, my friend.”

“And if it never comes?” he whispered.

I touched his brittle flesh gently around his arm. Carefully I twisted him around to face me and snaked my fingers slowly up to his face.

“It will. Do not worry. But I do know you haven't been feeding and that is one cause of weakness.” I assured him. “How long has it been since you've had a drop of blood?”

He stood still, his head pointed down at the floor and his eyes refusing to meet mine.

“A few days,” Mikael admitted.

“You have had your chances, why haven't you taken them? Are you still conflicted--”

“I am not!” He looked at me now, a look of desperation glazed over his eyes. “You mean.. CiCi? I just couldn't. Knowing that I caused her so much pain from they day I entered her life... I just couldn't bring myself to finish what I had started.” 

“Then, will you feed if I deliver... here, right now? We must make you stronger, Mikael. If that is your true wish, we must heal these wounds before you go awry.”

So it was, I left him there waiting for my return as I scouted out the mobile home park in search for a victim. 

It was considerably dark out. The moon was hiding just behind some low clouds. Also it was chilly, yet the frost on the ground had melted from the previous day. 

I cared for him enough to disregard my own hunger. Yet I was afraid I just couldn't bare to watch his actions when I did finally deliver to him. 

I picked the first home I noted having all the lights off in hopes to find someone sleeping just on the other side of the walls. And as it was, the home next to the shed housed a beautiful single woman just inside. She flinched a little in her sleep.

Now, I just had to creep my way into the home unnoticed.

After sliding a window open at the front of the trailer, I sneaked into her bedroom and slowly knelt down beside her. She flinched again just as I rested my knee down upon her bed.

“Shh.” I quieted her as I caressed her ebony skin. 

For a moment she rested her face in the palm of my hand, a smile on her face as if she had expected someone else to be there comforting her. Yet, immediately, she must have realized I wasn't that person she had thought I was.

She sat straight up in her bed and looked out to me with fear striking her young face. “Wh-what do you want?”

I held both sides of her cheeks now and bent down to look at her. “I want you to do me a favor. I want you to stand up and come with me.”

“Wh-who are you? Wh-what are you doing here?” she continued, still sitting motionless in fear.

“Aww, you're much to lovely to bare so much pain, my dear. But I will force you up if you do not come with me this instant.”

Finally, she crossed her legs over the edge of the bed and stood shaky before me.

“Good,” I assured her as she did so. Yet, I wasn't going to let her run. I briskly grabbed hold of her from behind and began walking her towards the door.

“No!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“Shh,” I whispered in her ear, tempted to cover her mouth.

“My husband will be home soon... anytime... he'll stop this!”

I smiled at the thought, 'another victim, perfect.' Yet I did not speak. Instead I walked her quickly out to the living room and straight to the front door of the home.

I carried her the entire way until back at the small shed, I found Mikael waiting patiently atop of the wood shelf. 

“That fast?” he said as I entered the shack.

“I did say I would be back, did I not? Besides, I hope you do not neglect on this opportunity. It's not everyday one would be delivered such a perfect chance.” I spoke as I let the woman go.

She stumbled forward towards Mikael who stood now just next to the small shelves. 

“What do you people want? Money? Oh please god... don't say you're going to rape me!” she whimpered as she turned back to face me.

I looked at her and smiled. “Please. We have no use for meaningless sex, ma'am.” 

“Lucious!” Mikael raised a brow. 

I grabbed hold of her face and pushed her backwards towards Mikael. “Take her, damn it. I have brought her for you, you will feed!” 

He caught her in his arms before she could fall to the floor. She sniffled and bawled, unknowing what was to happen next. He took a moment to look at me with disgust; the same look that he shared with me during our first days together. 

It wasn't much longer that he turned the woman around and latched onto her neck with his sharp fangs. 

I stood quietly, my eyes focused on the wall just ahead as I tried to tune out the sound of her heart beat fading rapidly as he drained her of her life. Yet, the sound was like pure ecstasy. The gushing parade of blood running through her veins into his awaiting mouth, her heart skipping through the very pain and pleasure of her life being taken away. I almost could not bare to be here experiencing this evil deed. 

I wanted to escape out of these walls, find myself such beautiful young woman or stunning man, and force myself onto them for that little bit of paradise.

And just as the beating of her mortal heart gave out, Mikael unwrapped his arms from around her. 

I stepped forward, catching the woman in my arms. “Are you better now?” I found myself asking. I truly wondered if this expedition would work to heal him.

He began wiping the excess blood from his lips. “I feel no different.”

“Of course you do not. Let the blood course through your veins for a moment or two.”

I looked back down at the corpse sprawled out in my arms. There was no heart beat, nor did I sense life in her body. This was the first time I had experienced Mikael accomplish his task.

I looked back at Mikael who now stood with a troublesome pout upon his face.

“Am I to sacrifice my humanity,” he moaned. “For the power of strength?”

“A small price to pay. We all lose our goodwill in stages, only some of us lose it faster than others,” I mentioned. 

“And you?” He looked up at me as he wiped the drops of blood from the side of his chin.

“I have told you before, Mikael. It's only a matter of time for me.” I noted to our past conversations. “Finding you has saved my humanity but for how long, I am not sure. With each passing night I can feel my own heart beat less and less in my immortal body. And I wonder, is it still even there?” I knelt down to place the woman upon the floor. Then I stood back up and looked at Mikael who still wore an unsettling pout.

“However,” I continued.” There's nothing in this world, not even the destruction of myself, that will ever take me away from you.” I approached him and grasped hold of his arm which he still held up to his lips. 

“You mustn't feel such misery, Mikael. You have so much time ahead of you. Your powers will grow and you will feel stronger. And I will continue to walk beside you, to help you overcome any afflictions you should have.” 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer to me. He felt warm now from his feeding, that warmth radiating out into my own arms and I almost wanted to melt in his embrace. And as we stood holding each other, I reminded myself that it was not just I who is here to help Mikael but it is he who is there to save me as well. 

I desired to maintain my humanity just as much as he. I desired to keep my heart from fading away, to feel this compassion, this affection for his company for all eternity. We would both be lost without each other.

I stepped away from him after a moment of silence. “We must leave before they find us.” 


	36. Sound

Quietly I turned and peeked out the door to the shed. I did not immediately see anything, nor did I hear a soul outside. I turned to face Mikael and waved him to follow.

However, just as I had feared, I heard footsteps approach as soon as we took our first steps out of the shed.

“I knew I smelled blood.” Serena smiled.

I couldn't speak, I could only lower my head in defeat and allow her to advance forward until she had me wrapped up in her arms. I heard Mikael behind me take a deep sigh. He leaned himself up against the shack, folding his arms behind his back.

“You already know, no matter where you go... I follow.” Serena chuckled as she looked up into my sorrowful eyes.

I had longed for a way to break these chains between us. For decades had I dreamed that I could travel alone without the worries of Serena finding my whereabouts. And even when I walked beside Chris, she still would follow like a shadow or a crying infant, “Lucious come back to me. Lucious!” 

My eyes wandered to Mikael for a moment then I lowered them to concentrate on the ground. Serena walked to my side and grabbed hold of my arm, escorting me towards Mikael.

“You know, Lucious, if only you and Sebastian could have shared such a connection as you and Mikael does,” she spoke silently. “Do you know, that was my true purpose?”

I stopped in front of Mikael and looked out to him, the gaze in his eyes mirrored the same shock as mine.

“Is that so?”

“Oh, I do realize now though that it could never work, Lucious.” Serena admitted. “If only he could have seen such potential you have. I believe that I may be partially to blame though... I ignored you so much after Sebastian joined the house.” She rubbed at the side of my face, possibly in attempt to comfort me. “And with him gone now, I have no doubt that there wouldn't be but enough room in the mansion for Mikael--”

“Never!” I interrupted. 

Serena stepped behind me and I found her standing between Mikael and I baring that same evil grin.

“I've never hurt you, have I?” She looked at me then twisted her head to eye Mikael. “Couldn't you give this a chance? You would be safe in my company and you know this. I would never harm you and Lucious.” She looked at me again, drawing her lips closer to mine as she spoke, “You'll never be homeless or starving. You and Mikael could be happy, together.. isn't that what you want?”

“Under what conditions?” I quickly wondered.

“I wouldn't place such limitations on your happiness,” she argued. “Though, I would expect that you would never leave me, again.”

I shook my head in disbelief. I did not believe a word she said. Surely, she devised some evil plan to keep us apart somehow or place strain on our connection in some way.

However when I looked out at Mikael again, his face showed concern and agreement in her plan. What was he thinking? Was he truly thinking of going along with Serena?

“So, what do you say, Lucious?” Serena spoke up. 

“I'm tired of running,” I sighed. 

“Of course you are.”

“But... I cannot live under your rules, Serena.”

“Lucious,” Mikael whispered. 

I walked towards him, passing Serena, and looked straight in his eyes. “Don't tell me you want to go with her?”

He didn't respond, however he eyed me with concern. I knew he was still weak in his defenses. His vampyre powers may never develop if we were condemned to a life of constantly escaping our enemies. It was just his way of growth.

I wished I had known more about him before that fateful night that I took his life. When I had found him again, a burning desire in me wanted to know those facts about him... I wanted to know more about the life I took. 

“I do,” he replied. I looked at him in shock.

“There, you have it Lucious. Mikael is fine with this. Who knows maybe it will help him to achieve his strength.” Serena turned her eyes towards me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her breath hit my chin. “See... you'll never be free of me, my dear Lucious.”

Suddenly, I heard footsteps come from just around the front of the mobile home park. The creature came closer, carefully approaching us. 

I was the first to step away and out into the light of the street lamp to see Chris coming from the shadows. Mikael stood at my side while Serena walked in front of him just a few steps.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Serena voiced angrily. “Can't you get it in your damn head, he's not yours Christopher.”

“Oh, I disagree, Serena...” He stopped a few feet away. “I should have done this long ago.”

Suddenly, he extended his arm out and held his hand up. 

At that instant it was like a rope had been wrapped around my neck, suffocating me and pulling me in towards him. Like an invisible force, my feet dragged along the ground, grinding at the dirt. 

Mikael chased behind me and tried to latch on to my arm however Chris's power was too great and in a blink of an eye, I was in his arms. He held me tight, folding his hand over my mouth and his other arm twisting to restrain me around my waist.

“You're still too weak to fight against me,” he whispered in my ear. “You're all too weak to fight against me!” He hollered before suddenly disappearing into the sky.

“Lucious!” I heard Mikael and Serena yell in unison before everything in my sight grew black.


	37. Slave

It was strangely quiet around me. I no longer heard their screams, only the slight echo of talking on the other side of the walls.

I tried to move, yet my arms were secured tightly by the wrists and positioned high up on the wall. Peeking out, I observed my surroundings. Dark stone walls surrounded me and I knelt on a dirty wooden floor. Where had he taken me?

I pulled harder on the chains restraining me, only to snap my arms back with the sound of the clang echoing in my ears and I realized I could not free myself.

Suddenly, I heard a shuffling to the left of me.

“Well, well... So you're awake.”

I swung my head around to see Rickie lounging comfortably on a chair in the corner of the room.

“Where am I?”

His eyes observed my appearance and his face seemed void of any emotion. “Just an old room,” he spoke.

I lowered my head to stare at the floor. In desperation, I pulled at the chains once more only to hear them clack again. I pulled with all my might, though it seemed I lacked the power to escape. 

“Can't do it, can you?” Rickie wondered, a slight grin coming over his lips.

I took a breath in defeat. “Just get me out of here.”

Hearing him chuckle, I looked back at him to spot him shaking his head. “No can do.”

“Come on, Rickie. What the hell?” I pulled at the chains in spite.

“Chris will have my head if I let you free.” He seemed relaxed as he calmly sat in silence on that chair, though I could sense in his eyes something else.

It was true Rickie was only half vampyre as well. Chris was sure to shelter him in the same way he served to protect CiCi while she was under his care. However, unlike CiCi, there was more of a connection between them. Possibly one such as that which Mikael and I carried, yet different in a way I could not quite comprehend. 

I smiled. He was quite good at covering up his emotions... yet not good enough.

“Come on. You and I both know you couldn't give a shit about me, Rickie.”

He sat back, his eyes still focused clearly. “Oh, you're damn right.”

“Well, why not loosen up these cuffs a bit. I jump out that window there and you can tell Chris you tried to restrain me--”

“No!” With a smirk on his lips, he tipped his eyes down to look at the frame of the chair. “Oh, I would love to let you free, Lucious. I really would. Hell, I would love to see you burned in the fires of hell!” His eyes came up to stare at me in animosity. 

“What the hell did I do to you?”

“It's not what you did to me. It's what you did to him!” he hollered loudly, his voice bouncing off the stone walls.

I shrugged. I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. 

“Rickie... what are you--”

Quickly he stood up causing the chair to crash to the floor.

“Listen, I had it great. Just Chris and I... then you, you come along again after years of chasing after this big dream, and it hasn't been the same. I despise you... everything about you can burn under the blazing sun and I would laugh it up until your pile of ash blows away!”

“I've never done anything to you.”

“Bullshit! You've done everything and you don't even know it! You come in and claim that you have found the 'one' you're looking for... since then Chris hasn't been able to stop talking about it. You've taken him from me, damn it. You've taken everything that he promised to me and stomped on it!” he continued, stomping his heavy boot on the back of the chair which lay on the floor below.

I only knelt there in silence. I did not understand a thing he spoke of. I couldn't comprehend why Chris would lay everything on the line for me especially after torching his own million dollar manor just to make sure I was dead.

Finally, Rickie put his hand down and stood quietly eying me. A look of rage overwhelming his eyes and I could see peaks of red burning through his baby blue contact lenses. 

“What's this?” Chris's voice interrupted the tension as he entered the room.

Rickie was quick to turn and look at him and he immediately bowed.

“It's nothing. He's just acting up, that's all.” Rickie explained shortly.

Chris silently closed the door behind him and approached me.

“Rickie, stop torturing our prisoner.” He chuckled then handed him a pair of scissors. In his other hand he held a syringe. “Cut his shirt off his back...”

**** 

“That son of a bitch!” Serena cursed up to the sky.

We both stood in shock at what had happened just moments ago. How could he suddenly disappear with Lucious so quickly?

Serena turned to look at me in haste. 

“I'm going to kill him,” she said. “And you're going to help, Mikael!”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Don't chicken out on me now. That bastard, Lucious will never be free if he's not dead. And if you want to live at the mansion, we need to eliminate him.”

I felt a shiver deep inside. I couldn't believe he was gone from me again, however I feared I was too weak to continue this battle. If only I could have some time, time to gain those strengths I so desperately needed. Even with Serena by my side, could we possibly have enough power over Chris, who seemed to possess the most god-like abilities?

“I...” I gulped. “I can't do it.”

“Listen.” She turned and grabbed hold of my shirt. “You can do it! You are a vampyre now, damn it. You're not some weakling little worm about to dig yourself a hole, are you?” She looked into my eyes and I saw a twinkle run through hers. She was much stronger than I had thought. “Mikael, if he is all you have... you should place all your strength into eliminating anything that stands between you!”

She was absolutely correct. I couldn't stand here in continuous fear over what Chris could do, I had to stand up and face him some day. But by eliminating anything, does she even realize that could mean to eliminate her as well?

I knew Lucious desperately wished to roam alone. We wanted to be free of everyone, wanted to be away from everyone's ruling over him. There was only one way this could be achieved.

“Ah, fuck you.. I'll do it myself!” Serena snapped as she began to walk away.

“Wait!” I stood behind her watching her about to leave. “I'll help.”

With those words, she stopped and swiftly turned back to face me. A smile perked up in her lips and her tension ceased.

“Good. And with our bonds, we can find him fast.” She began. “You do sense him, correct?”

I looked up and out towards a small gathering of trees. I could sense him. In fact, I could almost imagine exactly where he was.

“Yes. Chris must have taken him back downtown,” I said.

She turned to look in the same direction. “That's where I sense him, too. Let's go.”

As we took to the sky, I couldn't help but feel apprehension causing my shoulders to tense up. This was it. I had hoped I was strong enough to fight now, if not then at least I could help to rescue Lucious, leaving Serena to battle Chris. As a pair, could we possess just enough power to overtake him and help Lucious escape from his eternal struggle for good?


	38. Passion

There in that small, frigid room I was bound to chains restrained to the wall. I knelt there, my arms restricted, staring straight into the eyes of the man who I followed for seventy years. For decades, I couldn't conceive him doing anything such as this. Clearly, in the years that I was gone, he became much more corrupted.

Once my shirt was stripped from my back, Chris directed Rickie to leave the room. I felt the cool air bite at my sides, causing me to shiver. 

He held the syringe tightly in his hand as he stepped closer and I could hear his footsteps echo off the walls.

“So, Lucious.” He smiled. “You survived the fire and now your back here with me.”

I pulled at the chains as I stared out at him in disgust. “What the hell is this about, Chris? What the fuck did you do to me?”

He stopped and looked down at me. “Do not underestimate me Lucious. There's much that you do not know and for good reason.” 

“It was that drug,” I said silently as my eyes focused in on the floor. “That drug you forced down me before the fire. Wasn't it?” I looked back at him. I desperately needed to know. 

“You do catch on easily, though.”

“Then why? You know I'm not bound to you. You know we have no bond!” I tried to struggle under the weight of the chains.

“Trying to do you a favor,” he said in a whisper.

With those words I looked at him in wonder. 

“For years, I've heard you whine about how you wish to be free of Serena once and for all. And for decades I studied hard, many times without you knowing. Mixing drugs, separating elements, combining them together, like all the wonderful scientists out there today. Medicines and street drugs all running through my own body to find just the best elixirs.” He looked up and closed his eyes as if in a dream. “Some nights I thought I would perish with all those potions running rapidly in my veins... other nights I knew I had found the best drugs to cause hallucinations, or to cause such exciting sexual fantasies.

“But it was all for one true purpose, Lucious. The drugs, the medications, all of it to serve one purpose and that was to help you find a cure. To help you to break those chains so you can be free!” His eyes returned to look at me.

“I-impossible!” I looked at him, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

“No,” he cut in. “Nothing is impossible, I do know that now. Just like it's still quite possible for a vampyre to feel emotion as like the human feels, the vampyre can and does... love.” His eyes wandered away from mine and his smile disappeared. “Though difficult as the centuries past by so quickly. A vampyre conforms to their animosity, completely disregarding their human emotions.

“I always thought love was impossible.” His eyes returned to look into mine, a strange melancholy in them. “Until I saw you again, coming to me with the message that you had found him... and then your fight to retrieve him from Serena's grasp. And I wondered, if that same passion could ever arise in me.”

Suddenly, he began to kneel down slowly, the syringe in one hand as he placed his other hand upon the side of my cheek. “It was then, I realized that it had... it was always there, Lucious. From the day you walked in that old tavern and sat at that table, I knew that I could discover how to love again.”

I looked deep in his eyes, though covered by dark blue contact lenses, I could see the red in them like a shadow peering out at me. His true thoughts, his true emotions right there. 

“And you leave me to die in flames? You call that love?” I whispered in anger.

“I call that separation, a test to myself really. Would I continue to feel this way after you are gone?” His lips drew closer to mine as he spoke softly. 

“But as luck would have it--”

“Mikael saved you,” he interrupted. “Yes, I feared as much. Your connection with him is much more powerful than I could have ever imagined. So I turn to this.” He held up the syringe now and I spotted the deep emerald colored elixir awaiting to be plucked into my vein. “Your freedom, Lucious. This will relieve you of your connection with Serena once and for all.”

“It can't be.” I looked at the syringe in disbelief. 

“It's so very true, Lucious. You see, your bond is made up of chemicals that come straight from her blood cells and attach themselves to yours. You shared blood, her poison still runs through your veins... the same as yours through her veins. This potion attempts to kill any foreign cells still attached to yours. And while she will still carry your chemical, this potion also acts as a shield to prevent her from sensing you. Absolute freedom,” he explained.

“What of my bond with Mikael?” I looked at him. 

“Ah, that is one downside. This will kill all foreign cells, not just Serena's. You will no longer have your chains with Mikael.” He finished with a sly smile.

I froze. Despair shooting through my body and I realized that this was the last time I would sense Mikael so close to me again. There was no way to talk Chris out of this deed, he was sure to perform the impossible, to release me of my bond with them. One bond I so wished to be freed of from the beginning and the bond between Mikael and I that I never wanted to be lost.

He began to fold back the cuff of my jeans until he exposed a clear spot of flesh right above my ankle. Immediately he looked back at me and smiled. “And you thought this was going in your arm, didn't you?”

At once, he pierced my skin with the tip of the needle and slowly inserted the cool metal into my skin and deep into my vein. It wasn't long until I could feel the liquid slowly drain into me, working its way through my veins, closing in on each one of those chemicals he spoke of until the connection between Mikael and I began to fade away.

“Can't lose a drop.” He smiled and looked at me.

My eyes opened wide as I gradually felt our bond disappear. As Chris worked to explain his potion to me, the entire time I could feel Mikael and Serena approaching quick. However, now their existence became less and less until the entire elixir was coursing through me and I began to feel utterly alone. Knelt there struggling to feel him again, in my head I could hear his voice calling out to me as that wall was being placed between us. That indestructible shield between us keeping us apart forever.

“Works too quickly, doesn't it?” Chris asked me as he withdrew the syringe from my ankle and returned the cuff to wrap around my shoe.

Immediately, he worked to unchain me from the wall and grabbed my hair lifting me up to my feet. I stood in a daze trying to fight the drug pulsating through me. It was still impossible in my mind that Chris broke our bond so easily and I fought to sense Mikael again. However, his existence faded quickly and I almost broke down and fell to my knees.

Chris held my underarms and pressed me firmly against the wall.

“Don't cave on me now, Lucious. Remember this is what you've always wanted.” He leaned in and whispered into my ear, “Come on, we're leaving.”

He escorted me out of the cold room.

***** 

Serena and I approached the area where we felt Lucious was being held captive. Chris had to have taken him back to the downtown district somewhere inside one of those old, worn out buildings. I could sense his tension and almost hear the strange sound of chains clanging together as if he was struggling in them.

However, just as we drew closer to the area, an overwhelming sense came over me and his existence started to fade. 

Serena was the first to touch her feet to the ground, and I followed only to find her looking around in a panic.

“Mikael, do you... feel that?” she asked as she looked up at the sky then around at the buildings.

I stopped in front of her only to feel the same shock. The sound of chains clinging together began to fade into my memory, and the radar-like connection I had with him had suddenly been blocked. 

“It's Lucious...” I whispered quietly. “It's like our bond... has been broken?”

Serena turned to look at me. Her eyes wide, her lips dipped in sorrow. I stared out at her ready for anything. Yet just then she lifted her head and began to scream up into the sky. 

I ran to her and caught her by the upper arms. “Serena, get a hold of yourself!”

“It's impossible, Mikael. He couldn't have.. he just couldn't,” she whimpered. “Our bond was eternal, a century old... how could he? How could he!”

I couldn't conceive how it was possible. Either Lucious was dead, which I highly doubted, or Chris must have found a way to break our blood bond. I was so used to feeling him around and knowing where he was at all times. As it was, I always felt at some ease knowing I could find him if I needed to. Now, all my hopes of finding him were starting fade.

“Serena.” I shook her out of her shock. “You do remember where you felt him last, right?”

She looked around until her eyes stopped at one particular building. Then she turned her head to look at me again. “Yes.”

“Let's go there. Maybe he's still there,” I said in hopes I was correct.


	39. Sunrise

Minutes later we arrived to where we last sensed Lucious. The streets were quiet and the cold night air stung at the grass. I looked up at a three-story building as old as the rest of them in this downtown district. He was there.. or was at one time. We just had to find out.

Serena looked up and soon sprung to the top of the roof. She knelt down and positioned herself to look into the window. It was covered by a shade, however she immediately looked back at me and waved me to follow.

I hopped up till I was beside her. I surely could sense he was here. I also could sense other vampyres besides for Lucious and Chris.

“A party?” I questioned silently.

Serena looked over at me. “Probably. Chris likes his company.”

Finally, Serena jumped down to the ledge and broke the window open with her elbow. Passing by the sharp shards of glass, she eased her way inside and I followed quickly.

We took our separate ways, Serena walking straight out from the window and I turned to face a grouping of couches and a bright candle still lit in the corner of the room.

“They're gone,” I said softly.

Serena stopped in her tracks. “They were here, Mikael.” She looked around as if trying to use her vampyre senses to track their whereabouts. “I can't locate them at all.”

I walked around the couches and around the corner, I found a small room.

Peeking inside the closed door, I spotted the chains hanging from the wall. Those were the strange clanging noises that I must have heard earlier before our connection was lost. 

“What did you find?” Serena wondered. I heard her footsteps coming closer.

I took a deep breath. “They were here.”

She stopped behind me examining the room that I couldn't help but stare into. A few seconds and she moved around me and passed by, opening the door to enter.

“It's sick!” she exclaimed.

I shuttered. How could she say that now? 

“You've done the same to us,” I whispered. 

She stepped forward into the room and looked around. It was quite bare, only a tipped over chair, a candle in the corner and the chains affixed to the wall. However on further inspection, I spotted a syringe laying on the floor underneath the chains. 

“I don't drug you, rape you, or take advantage... do I?” she asked as she looked down at the chains and the paraphernalia that sat below them.

I stepped into the room and stood behind her silently.

“He's a damn mess,” she began. “Can't even pick up after himself. And this is just one reason why I left.”

“You were... a couple?” I asked.

She turned to look at me now. “Unfortunately so. We were married centuries ago.” She took a deep breath. “It was the worst... and yet the best years of my life...”

I remained silent. Pondering what it could have been like for her to live with a man such as Chris. I hadn't known much about him other than what I've come to believe from our previous encounters. Quite a man of mystery before but now I understood what he was all about. Drugs, potions, special elixirs... I was sure he could do just about anything. And that was what made him all the more dangerous. 

“So where do we go now?” I asked Serena.

She looked as if she was in a daze. Staring out at the wall in front of her, she looked angry and confused.

“I think I know,” she said with assurance. “I know where he went.”

“Do we go now?” I questioned.

Her eyes wandered to a small, curtain covered window in the room. Just outside, the sky began to light up slowly with the arrival of dawn.

“No point in going now. We shall wait here until the night has fallen again.”

Gently she pushed past me to the closed door. She quietly entered back into the main room and I followed nonchalantly until we reached the small love seat.

All we could do was wait. It wasn't quite yet dawn however if we left now, we may get caught in the daylight or we would have to wait when we arrived. 

I sat upon the seat next to her and watched as she placed her head in her hands. It was because of her that I was here, I had teamed up with her to help retrieve Lucious although my fears had told me I was too weak. Now, I was seeing just how insecure she could be. 

This strong woman next to me seemed just as weak as I. Once that bond had been broken, she appeared to have cracked. 

“Do you...” I began, “Do you love him?”

Quickly, she turned her head and looked out at me in question. 

“Love him? Lucious?” she asked.

My eyes met the floor as I felt slight shame come over me for even tempting to ask. 

“I don't love him, as you say. Mikael, he is mine! I own him and have for close to a century.”

I nodded in agreement and decided to make no other conversation. She surely was self-centered, not considerate of anyone but her own self. If animosity had taken control of any one of us, she surely was that vampyre. Of course, Chris battled with his own emotions and now I wondered who could have been worse. Serena or him.

“I can't even imagine the meaning of that little word now,” she explained. “So what's it like? To love, I mean.”

I fixed my eyes on the floor. My brows came up as she asked that very question. 

“I... cannot explain to someone who doesn't feel it,” I told her silently.

I heard a breath escape her throat “okay”. With that, she laid her head upon the arm of the couch and positioned her arms underneath her neck. Her legs came across to lay upon my knees. She couldn't be comfortable but I assumed it was time to sleep for the day.

I struggled to feel the slightest bit ready to slumber. My thoughts raced about Lucious. Where could he be and what was that mixture Chris had given him? Was he even still alive, or was he chained up again? I just wanted to rush out to find him, and I knew I couldn't. I had to rest.

Leaning my back on the cushion of the seat, I carefully closed my eyes until the night.


	40. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the "Broken Promises" arc.

1989:

I ran for several blocks, hearing Chris's voice in the near distance calling out to me. I ran until I felt safe away from those two blue eyes looking innocently out at me in absolute terror. Kneeling down, I covered my face with my palms and rubbed at my own eyes trying to get the fresh image out of my mind. 

What had I done? 

It was the first time I had ever felt any emotion for my victim. I struggled to even lower my fangs into his salty flesh. His blood.. so pure. His eyes.. so fearful, and yet so confused. I almost lost myself in his dark blue iris's. 

I could hear Chris approach. He finally decided to stop calling out to me yet I could hear his footsteps draw closer. I moved my hands away from my face and spotted him standing in front of me. 

“Lose your nerve?” he questioned.

“Leave me!” I demanded of him.

He cocked his head in confusion. “What's your problem? You killed him right?”

My eyes grew bright as I thought did I finish him? It would be terrible if I hadn't, yet this whole ordeal was horrible in itself. If only I could go back to that moment that I saw him.. I would have passed by... or would I?

“Yes,” I answered straight-forward though I didn't know if I had.

“Well, get the hell off the ground and lets go before someone finds us!” Chris ordered as he reached his hand out to me. 

I grabbed hold and lifted myself off of the dusty sidewalk. I hoped he wouldn't feel my hand shaking in this doubt that was consuming me. I always had to force myself to be strong when I was with Chris; he seemed so courageous as if nothing frightened him. After following close beside him for fifty years, I couldn't show him any weaknesses.

Yet I harbored many.

From the day that I realized my parents had left me on the cold steps of an orphanage, to living my life there with those children whom I never could get along with, I had always wanted a way out. My greatest weakness, even after I was turned, was the great wish to die. 

I had hoped it would come with Serena as she was taking my blood into her but it didn't. I had hoped it would come those nights that I ran through the city streets of Central, sleeping there in the bitter cold, but it didn't. I had hoped it would come numerous times and all those times it seemed that something, someone wanted me to remain alive.

Now, the ultimate curse, to live forever.

That was my curse. I couldn't be free of life any longer, though I couldn't fathom completing the job with my own two hands. I would walk this filth for an eternity, wishing for my death. Hoping that someone would come along and just finish me, rid me of this curse for good.

I hated being this devil, demon of the night. For decades I had tasted their blood, all different but the same in a way. The only thrill I got from it was when I was alone with a beautiful young woman or man. Their pleasurable moans as I slowly lowered my lips to their neck caused an incredible passion in me. Something to the contrary of sexual pleasure, like a heightened sense far more indulging than an orgasm. 

Reaching around and embracing the woman's breasts, or snaking my way down a gentleman's abs as I pierced my fangs into their skin and drank slowly their life... was all so much exciting to me. Yet as soon as their weak body dropped to the floor, their heart stopped, that pain I knew so well returned to haunt me again.

Yet it was quite different this time as I took his blood into me. It was like I could feel my own heart race in my chest, a feeling I hadn't been aware of since this curse started. And as his body started to dip into my arms, I just couldn't continue. 

Now I was all too fearful that I had left him on the brink of death. Between the two worlds, of the living, of the dead... to suffer in this terrible state that I had only heard of since my turning. The condition of denial.

**** 

Nights passed by in the usual way. I spent endless hours with Chris in his home, although he left me alone many times to dwell on my thoughts. Upstairs he would start and then turned to look at me for a moment before disappearing behind a doorway.

I wasn't allowed to step foot in that room. He named it his den and I often wished to go beyond that door and view whatever was in there, yet I obeyed his wishes for years.

At times we would have company. All sorts of different vampyres from around the city come to visit, bringing human companions of their own. I could taste their blood on my lips just as my eyes caught theirs, but I couldn't escape the look of his eyes sparkling bright in the light of the street lamp. And as I was allowed to embrace these humans, my mind would always flash back to that night. 

It was only a few years afterward that I couldn't stand the memories any longer. I couldn't stand to face myself and my deed upon him. I knew I left him alive and I was quite aware of these emotions overwhelming me to the point I could barely feel my excitement as I fed upon the humans that passed through those doors.

I must find him. I must save him from his denial. A growing sense of shame overcame me. What if he was consumed by his state? What if he severed his own ties with this world, just as they all do when their life is taken so senselessly?

“I'm leaving,” I told Chris one day as we sat silently in the living room.

He turned his head suddenly. “Where are you going?” He glared at me.

I stood straight up and looked at him with determination. “There's something I must do.” I lowered my head, feeling a bit shameful of leaving him after we had been through so much together. 

“And you're just going to leave me like this? I've had so much planned for us, Lucious. Couldn't it wait?” he asked as he stood up to face me. 

I kept my head down to show him my obedience even though I wasn't bound to him. “I must apologize, Chris. But I cannot sit in this home any longer and just wait.”

With those words, I began stepping forward towards the door until his hand cupped my shoulder and I stopped. “Will you be back?”

I couldn't look at him and answer him absolutely. I wasn't sure if I would be back. 

“I'll be back, at times.” 

He removed his fingers and I felt a shiver run down my spine. “My door is always open for you, Lucious.”


	41. Deception

I arrived back in Northern, a few blocks away from that complex in which I originally found him. I thought to use this time to walk to rest of the distance and think of what to say.

I had to help him, this wasn't in my nature but I felt a displeasing horror in me for what I did. It had been a couple years therefore I couldn't even be sure he was still harboring in the same area. I could only hope he was.

So I started down the sidewalk, passing by a small tavern. Dirty, trash littered throughout the parking lot but I couldn't stop and stare at the décor. 

Crickets chirped in the light of street lamps. They stopped as I went by. Yet my mind was flooded with thoughts of him.

Would he have stayed there? Did he leave? Would he have fallen to the depths of his depression?

I could have been too late.

Just behind me I heard the door of the tavern open. Footsteps echoed out behind me, distracting me from my thoughts. I kept walking on for a moment sensing the creature behind me.

It wasn't human, I was certain. I immediately stopped and turned back towards the line of motorcycles parked along the front of the tavern. No one was there, yet I continued to sense the creature.

“Hello cutie!” The voice came out and I turned to meet her. “You look lost.”

“And what if I am?” I sighed a little playful sound.

She smiled briefly showing her fangs. “I can help you out. You're not from around here, are you?”

I met her smile as my eyes lowered to the ground. “Not originally, no. But I need no assistance,” I told silently before I tried to step around her.

“Stop!” She backed up until she stood in front of me again. “You're... looking for someone, aren't you?”

I froze. How could she know?

“I know everyone in town. Be it vampyre or human. So who are you looking for?” she questioned, her voice lively.

I crossed my arms with a snicker and then lowered my eyes to the ground once more. “You wouldn't know him.”

“Try me!” she said and I unfolded my arms in shock.

“Fine then,” I was skeptical, “Brown hair... blue eyes... half vampyre--”

“Mikael?” she interrupted. 

“And how could you have known?” I wondered.

She ran her fingers through her hair as her smiled disappeared. “He's the only half vampyre I've ever met.”

“So you know where he is?” 

“Why do you look for him?” she questioned, almost demanding.

As it was, she acted as if she was protecting him. I couldn't understand why. 

“I owe him,” I told silently.

“You're the asshole that turned him!” She interrupted suddenly.

Another smile peaked my lips. Strange she use such language to another vampyre of her stature. And what did she care if I had?

“Are you going to tell me where he is or not?” I questioned.

“Not!”

“Then you're of no use to me.”

I began to step around her again, this time she allowed me to go ahead of her.

“But I'm sure you'll find that he's not some halfy conflicted in his denial. He's got a gift unlike any other,” she noted as I began to walk away.

“How's that?” I stopped for a second to hear her out. 

“He's vowed to live through. To find a cure whether you offer yourself to him or not,” she explained. “If I knew where he was I would be happy to lead you there, yet he left me on his own just months ago.”

“And you sought to help him recover?” I wondered, my back still facing her.

“I did.” She sighed softly, her voice cracked with sorrow.

“Thank you,” I said quietly before leaving her.

**** 

I did not find him that night. Therefore, I stayed and wandered throughout Northern for weeks, desperately seeking him out.

I knew his name, I knew what he looked like and I could sense another vampyre from miles away. This city didn't house much more than 80,000 people so why couldn't I find him?

Soon I would have to resort to searching households and peaking into windows, an act I wasn't too fond of.

Eventually, I traveled back to Central. Chris had mentioned before I left that he was in the process of securing things for us. No matter how determined I was to find Mikael, I couldn't help but be curious of Chris's plans.

Yet when I arrived at our home in Central, it was completely barren. I rummaged around what he had left; a small notebook and paper scattered along the floor filled with a coded message. On one piece was a message of where to find him.

When I arrived at the address written on the paper, I was in shock by the size of the home. Trees littered the front yard and I could hear the soothing sound of water running in what could have been a waterfall or pond. 

It was impossible! How could he have obtained a home such as this?

It was then I heard his voice come from around the trees. “Lucious? It's been awhile,” he said as he came to greet me.

“A few months,” I reminded him.

“Ah, well... a few too many if you ask me.” He brushed his hand through his hair, a short style I was not familiar with. “So have you found what you were looking for?”

My eyes went from surprise to sorrow in that instant. “I haven't.”

“Oh, sorry to hear.” He extended his arm to pat me on the shoulder. “Why don't you come in? I'm certain you will find this new establishment to your liking.”

From there, he lead me through the maze of trees and brush. I was astonished by how well the place was being kept. He explained that he felt the need to move from our old home because it was too small and needed a lot of work. 

But it was only him and I living there, what could he need a large mansion for?

“I'm happy you have decided to come back to me, Lucious. There's much we need to discuss,” he began.

“Oh, but I'm not staying for long,” I admitted, and he stopped for a moment.

“I see.” He sighed before continuing on the path.

We made our way through the trees and brush until we reached a bridge crossing a large backyard pond. I was in complete amazement at the scenery. The lake below our feet was filled with fish, rocks and a cool waterfall at the end. Trees surrounded the entire width around the sandy banks, as if they served as a fence around his manor. 

We didn't speak a single word to each other again until I entered into the mansion behind him and he lead me into the living quarters. There I spotted a young man sitting upon the couch.

“Lucious, let me introduce you,” Chris spoke as he walked to the man and set his palm upon his shoulder. “This is Rickie.”

The man didn't care to look straight at me, he only twisted his head and bowed in my direction. 

“A pleasure.” He sighed.

I stood behind the couch as I looked on at the two. Chris stood happily with a smile outlining his lips. 

“What is all this, Chris?” I finally spoke up.

The smile on his lips faded and he unwrapped his palm from around the other man's shoulder.

“It's our home.” His eyes wandered before returning to me. “Lucious. I told you that you shouldn't need to worry, I will establish a secure home away from all your problems. And this is it!”

“And how did you acquire such a manor?” I questioned.

“Lucious, why should you worry of such trivial things. This is home now.” He stopped and sighed. “And I do hope you decide to stay here.”

“Chris.” I looked back at him with a dreary stare. “I cannot stay now.”

His eyes stared back at me “And what is this you search for, Lucious? Can I not help you find it?”

I shook my head. “No. I'll be fine alone.”

Chris nodded slowly in agreement. “Okay. But you're always welcome here. In fact, as it is, I cannot make you stay... but just know I surely wish you would change your mind. Quit chasing this, Lucious, whatever it is.” He began walking slowly towards me. “You have everything here. What more could you want?”


	42. Death

“You have everything here. What more could you want?”

What more could I want? 

That question he muttered just shortly before I walked back out the door. How could he not know? I did not want the securities of a mansion or to be bathed in his money, unknowing where it came from. No! I didn't need him to protect me against my enemies, Serena, nor did I need him to walk along my side every waking moment. 

What more could I want?

It was by some strange coincidence that I didn't quite know what I wanted from this man I was so persistent to find. Was it I just wanted to help him, for some unknown reasons? Was it I wanted his company instead?

Whatever that was, I left Chris's house without another word and returned to Northern City. 

I began my search of local businesses. Shopping malls, markets, and even cinemas around the city. I ventured into each one of them, spending quite some time looking through aisles and even restrooms. It must have seemed strange to them, the patrons of such places, a pure white individual walking through with hair as silver as the snow. Many frustrated looks came from them, and I just turned my back to continue on.

I, myself, grew more frustrated. Why couldn't I sense him? I ran into several vampyres along my journey through the city. I spoke to a few of them, while others seemed to eye me with discontent as I walked by.

Finally, after several nights, I began to add bars and taverns to the search. Why hadn't I thought of it in the first place? For a hungry vampyre, drunken women would be best to prey on.

One by one, tavern after tavern, I walked inside and sat down at the counter. Carefully I scoped out the room, remaining there for hours as patrons left and new came in. It was always the bartender to notice me sitting at the very end of the bar. He or she would approach and ask if I wanted a drink. I could only flash a smile before politely declining.

It seemed like months, years even, that this search continued. However, it hadn't been long that I had worn out my options and was left with the belief that he was no longer here.

At the end of the city lay a small marketplace with a tavern on the opposite side. The last area I hadn't looked around. As I entered the old bar, it seemed as if I wasn't to have any luck on this night. I could count on my hand the number of people there. Two of them sat at the bar, talking to each other as the bartender on the opposite side prepared their drinks. There were two others, challenging each other to a game of pool at the table to the left of me. Their faces I could not see as they stood with their backs to me.

I sat at the end of the bar, as I always had. This time I didn't bother to check out the room as there wasn't a crowd.

What was the use? I had taken his life, if not by draining his blood, by giving him this incurable condition. It would weigh heavily on my shoulders... I had been responsible for his death and I couldn't understand why I cared so much.

The bartender eyed me from the opposite side of the bar. He didn't attempt to approach me, he only returned his attention back to making a drink for the couple next to me. 

I brushed my hair over the side of my ear and lifted my head a bit to focus on the voices around me. 

“Do you want to get out of here and check out a different place?” the woman asked her date.

“Nah, I'm fine here. I like this little place,” the gentleman answered.

I heard the blender start then finally the liquid pour out into a glass that the bartender set down in front of the woman.

On the opposite side, I heard the clashing sound of two pool balls come together. The two men spoke, yet the music from the old jukebox drowned out their slight chatter. I had to focus a bit more to hear their words.

“You play a good game. What's your name?” one of them said.

“Uhh,” The other paused a moment. “Mikael”

My head popped up and I twisted to see the two at the pool table. 

He leaned over the table, focusing closely on the cue ball. He made his shot while the other player watched closely before walking to the other end of the table. I noticed he continued to keep his eyes down and never looked straight at the other man.

But it was him. I knew it! The straight, long brown hair was grown to his arse. He was thinner than I remembered and possibly that was just from hunger. If only I could see the look in his eyes... those baby blue eyes staring back at me, and I suddenly felt a wave of terror strike me.

I couldn't do it... I couldn't approach him. What was I to say to the man I had tried to kill? 

After their game, the two spoke to each other for a short moment. Mikael seemed persistent in not letting the other man see his eyes.

Finally, they separated and he began to make his way towards the stairs leading to the second floor. I watched him step up each single step, his head down before disappearing from my sight. 

I was tempted to stand straight up and follow, however I was frozen. Stuck there in my wave of horror and excitement, the emotions hitting me all at once. I finally turned my head back around and looked at the bartender who continued to speak with the couple at the bar.

“Are there apartments upstairs?” I found myself asking.

He swung his head around and looked at me confused. “There's only one, that's taken. Why?”

“No reason,” I answered before getting up and leaving out the front door.


	43. Angel

I couldn't exactly describe the way I felt after seeing him again. Knowing he was alive and well sent chills running down my spine. It'd been years, decades since I last saw his face. So why was it that I shook violently at the thought of speaking to him?

What was I to say to him after tempting to take his life?

How could I assure him that I was there to help? 

It was this fear that prevented me from speaking one word to him. This hesitation that caused me to hide in the shadows just far enough that I could see him, yet he couldn't see me. I could only hope he wouldn't sense my presence.

Years passed by and I stalked him. Like a cat stalking it's prey, following him, peaking at him through open windows. My mouth shut, my thoughts wandering, and my heart striving to feel him... I wanted so desperately to touch him. To feel what he felt. To say one word, just one.. maybe “hi” or maybe “sorry” but I couldn't figure out which one.

Naturally these emotions weren't normal for just any vampyre on the street. We vampyres, cold blooded killers, didn't typically hide ourselves away from those we desired. A passion grew in us, we wanted to take our victims in our arms in attempt to either make them ours for eternity or to take away their life.

This was probably the difference between them and me. I wanted to hold on to those mortal emotions no matter how debilitating or strange they felt. I wanted to keep them beside me, hold on to those smiles, and pocket them to retain the memory of them. 

And it was then I realized why I wanted Mikael so much that it hurt. Not only as a companion but as a retainer of such mortal beliefs. As a half-vampyre, he still maintained those emotions with ease. They just came naturally to him. As for me, I battled just to feel happy, sad, or excited in the way a human feels them.

However I couldn't allow him to suffer with his denial much longer. I needed to help him.

And something snapped inside of me. Like a giddy school girl elated about her date, I traveled back to Central. I needed to explain to Chris that I no longer required his company. I wanted to tell him everything. 

Yet when I arrived, Chris had other plans.

As soon as I stepped into the mansion, something felt strange. Chris immediately approached with arms open wide.

“Welcome back, Lucious,” he said, happily. “I was expecting you.”

I walked forward a couple of steps. I could sense a disturbing aura around him. It was quite possible he was scheming something.

“I'm not staying,” I informed him. “As a matter of fact,” I sighed before continuing on. “I'm leaving this time.. for good.”

He put his arms down to his sides and his shoulders slumped just as quickly as the smile left his lips.

“That's unfortunate, Lucious. I have someone here who's looking forward to seeing you again,” he announced before beginning to walk over to the door.

“Hello sweetie,” I heard her voice behind me. Chris approached her as I turned around to see Nadia standing next to the wall.

“Nadia. What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Well, things didn't go too well for me in Southern so I came back here. Chris said you were out chasing some big dream, but I knew you would be back.”

I rubbed my brow in frustration. She was the last person I wanted to see here.

“She's been looking forward to your arrival, Lucious. Aren't you pleased to see her?” Chris asked. He moved his arm to wrap around her side then traveled down to pat her bottom.

“Chris, what's this about?” 

It was as I sensed, this was his plan to encourage me to stay, but it wasn't going to work.

“No, Lucious. I should be asking you what you've been doing this last decade. You left me without a word.. followed some big dream... I'm only shocked that Serena hasn't captured you yet,” he persisted. “So tell me, Lucious, what's going on?”

I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I needed to tell him. He had provided me a sanctuary away from my enemies for so long. He provided me company and life beyond what I possibly could have found on my own, so I felt the urge to tell him why I was leaving.

“I... found what I was looking for.” The words came rolling from my tongue. “I no longer will be staying here.”

Just then, Nadia stepped away from the wall. Her arms wrapped around my sides in attempt to comfort me yet I could only fold my own arms around my chest.

“Oh, Lucious... such the warrior you are. Do you believe you can live without the security of love around you?” she whispered.

“Love?” I shuddered at the word, especially coming from her lips. “What do you know of love? The way you feel love for the taste of blood... it sickens me.” 

Her smile dropped.

“Indeed.” She withdrew her arms. “Who is it?”

I looked straight into her wandering eyes. “What do you mean, who?”

“Don't give me that, Lucious. You think I'm stupid. Not a single thing up here.” She tapped the side of her temple. “But I can read you like an open book. So who is she?”

I wanted to laugh. She? How could Nadia think there was a she anyway... but still, Nadia certainly could read me and very well. 

“I don't have time for this!” I hollered. “I came to speak to Chris, not to you.”

Chris stepped forward quietly.

“If I find out who it is, Lucious, I'll kill them!” Nadia voiced quickly before Chris pulled her away.

“Nadia, go sit down,” he ordered.

She huffed and walked away. Chris stepped in front of me and drew himself close. So close I could touch him. So close I could almost hear him breathe.

“I've done so much for you, Lucious, and this is how you repay me?” he said quietly. “Tell me what it is that you have found. Tell me what you get from this that I could never give.”

Just then, I felt my heart skip. I should have never come here. Now I understood, if I gave in and told him the reason for my leaving, Chris could possibly be a danger to him... to Mikael. After all these years he never shown such concern as he was showing me at this moment. 

“I shouldn't have come here.” I lowered my head once more. “I should go.”

I heard him call out my name as I started walking out the door. I imagined him standing behind me, shoulders slumped down in shame, but I hadn't beaten him. I was leaving... for good.

“I was so close, Lucious. So close.” I heard him say, but I didn't take the time to analyze those words at that moment.

I could only concentrate on helping Mikael now. I needed to announce myself to him. Although I felt uneasy about it all, now that I had released myself from Chris, I knew I needed to make my presence known and soon. 

I should do it all so magically. If I could convince Mikael that I was here for him... like an angel of light shining down to relieve his pain and suffering... maybe then he could take me into his arms and embrace me the way I wanted to do unto him.


	44. Legacy

We awoke immediately as the sun fell below the horizon and prepared to set off. Serena was sure she knew where Chris took Lucious. I could only follow in hopes she was correct. We didn't say but two words to each other before we were out of that apartment and down to the road below.

“Ready?” she questioned.

“Yes,” I answered.

We set off in the direction towards Central City and it wasn't long until I realized where she was leading me. Moments later, her mansion came into full view and just seconds after we were standing in front of her door.

I couldn't understand why Chris would be here. Serena would be absolutely infuriated if she was to find him in her home. Either Chris was plain stupid... or Serena was wrong in knowing where he was.

Yet, she still wouldn't say one word to me as she began to walk up the front steps. I followed, quietly as well, trying desperately to mask my presence in case we were jumped from behind.

It had been quite a while since I'd stepped foot into the corridor, yet I remembered the time I spent here perfectly like it was embedded into my memory for the rest of eternity. From the day she took me in to the day I left to rescue Lucious, I could remember it all. These memories sent chills running down my spine.

“Chris!” Serena hollered out, her voice echoing back to her. “I know you are here, come out!”

Silence followed. 

I stood, my breath heavy in anticipation. I didn't know if I was ready for a fight. I tried to prepare for a side attack but it never came.

“Damn it, Chris. Stop this ridiculous game and come out this instant!” she yelled once more.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling come from the library, followed by the distant sound of footsteps as a shadow started to approach us. It was him. 

He wore his pretentious smile, that ghostly grin he always wore when he was scheming. I almost wanting to run up to him and tear it straight off his face.

“Ah, you figured it out,” he said. “I didn't think you'd be able to follow me so easily now that Lucious is free.”

Serena was quick to approach him, her eyes furious with hate. She faced him and swung her arm, her hand hitting him straight in the face.

“Bastard, you have some nerve breaking into my home!”

“Your home? No, my love, but I fear you are wrong. Who paid for this beautiful manor?” His smile never left his lips. “I do believe it was I. Paid in flesh and blood.”

Serena stood upset by his words. “We made a deal hundreds of years ago, Christopher. You were to leave me to this mansion and never return.”

“You're correct! But now the deal is off, Serena.” Chris chuckled.

I stepped up beside Serena. “Where's Lucious?”

My question caught Chris by surprise. “Oh yes, Lucious. He's here. But I hate to say if you want him, you'll have to get by me first.” He took a step closer. “Think you can?”

At that moment, I caught a frog in my throat. He must have sensed my nervousness at the whole situation. Chris knew I was weak from this ordeal; due to my youth I couldn't possess the strength needed to pass him and rescue Lucious. 

“You're sick, Christopher. Something is wrong with you. I always knew it but now I can see it with my own eyes.” Serena barked.

“And what of you, my love? You save a boy from the cold depths only to starve him of a life, feed upon him for years, turn him vampyre, and keep him bound to you for eternity. Now that is what I call sick.” 

I stood contemplating. The arguing escalated between them, yet we had no further plan. If only I could run past him, push him aside and begin searching the mansion for Lucious. It would be so much easier if we still held our connection. But that was childish of me to think that way. I needed to fight back.

Just then I remembered the dungeon where Serena had us captured some time ago. Of course, Chris must have him down there.

I took a step forward, in attempt to get by Chris but my plan stopped there when he got in my way.

“Where you going, Mikael?” he wondered.

It must have been the distraction Serena was looking for. She darted off towards the back of the room, heading straight for the door to the basement. Chris immediately disappeared from my sight and the next thing I noticed was Serena being pushed into the wall. 

“You have some nerve.” He held her tight to the wall by her neck.

This was my chance. I bolted straight towards the door and was lucky enough to get through without being caught. I heard Chris yell out but ran as fast as my vampyric strength could allow me.

I remembered this place, cold and damp like the foggy depths of a swamp. I couldn't bare to think he was in here. A few more steps and I noticed his figure inside the end jail cell.

His head hung low with arms cuffed in chains. I stood and stared outside the cage for a moment, desperately trying to feel him again. When we possessed our bond, we could feel each other here no matter how far away we were. Now it all felt like empty spaces between us. Cold and dead.

Upstairs I continued to hear the struggle between Chris and Serena. Yet I heard footsteps approach and when I turned my head, I saw Rickie standing next to me.

“You know, I'm not supposed to let anyone in here,” he said to me, his face almost dull of any emotion. “But I know who you are and why you're here.”

I'd only seen him once, maybe twice while staying with Chris; I knew his name though we were never introduced.

“Rickie, do you have a key?” I asked, motioning to the lock on the cage door.

He dug into his pockets and I heard a jingling rattle out. “I do. Figures he would leave me to watch him.”

I got the sense that Rickie didn't care for Lucious. Maybe it was out of jealousy or just out of pure hatred for another vampyre, but he was quick to slip the key into the lock and open the door.

“Just hurry and get out of here,” he told me as he stood away from us.

It wasn't very long ago that we were separated, but now that our bonds were broken, it felt like an eternity. Almost as if I'd never seen him before, like an unfamiliar face. I closed in on him until I could hear his empty sighs escape his lips. 

I set my hand upon the top of his head and stroked his long, silvery hair.

“Lucious?” 

His eyes opened slightly, the vision of me soaking through teary lashes. “Mikael?”

“Come on, we gotta get out of here!” I informed as I reached up to undo the chains around his wrists.

Just seconds later and he was free. I caught him before he could fall to his knees, his body weak from whatever drug Chris had forced through him and I barred his entire weight on my legs.

Freedom tasted so fine at that moment, a short second in time and we were together at last without the worries of anyone interfering our reunion. But it wouldn't last long. Chris had already made his way down the stairs.

“You're not going anywhere.”


	45. Ends

“You're not going anywhere.”

We heard his angry words rattle throughout the dungeon like a giant's. Quickly we swung our heads around to spot him standing right in front of us. Behind him, on the other side of the bars, Rickie was laying silently still. 

I gasped in shock, still supporting Lucious's weight on my own. I was more than able to help him out of here if I needed too but I was still wary of waging a war with Chris.

It was then that Lucious bent his head down and whispered the words that made my heart thump.

“Get out of here, Mikael.” 

I looked at him in worry. “I'll help you.”

“Oh,” He shifted his own legs underneath him and grabbed hold of my hand. “He won't hurt me, Mikael. But you... he wouldn't think twice.”

With his strength, he removed my arm from around his neck. Freeing me from my grasp and freeing himself from any sense of my helping him. I knew he was serious.

“Yes, yes.. Mikael” Chris's words rattled out. “Run!” He chuckled.

“Lucious?” 

“Get out of here!” Lucious ordered.

Slowly, I walked away with my head bent to stare at the ground. He had refused my help. Did he truly believe I wasn't strong enough to fight alongside him? Whether this was for my own good, or for his.. I honestly felt as if he did not need me beside him any longer.

“Chris,” Lucious began. “I still cannot understand what this is about.” 

“But I've already told you, Lucious. I wanted to free you from her. Now I have done so... Your misfortune with Mikael could not have been predicted.”

“And for exactly what reason?” Lucious wondered.

“Because I want you to myself. It's just a shame that I couldn't have formed the bond with you in the first place. Now it's simply impossible... unless you stay with me.”

Lucious grumbled under breath.

“You know I would never hurt you or deny you of those simple pleasures.” Chris continued. “Stay with me and you will be a free man. Never bound to anyone again, never to feel their wounds.. your heart will remain painless.”

I walked until I was back upstairs where the struggle between Serena and Chris took place. 

However, I was shocked to see Serena's body laying still upon the ground. Her blood ran down and soaked into the cracks of the marble floor.

I got down on my knee and soon her arm reached up for me.

“Mikael,” She sputtered. “Help me up, will you?”

I shook my head. “But you're dying.”

Her arm immediately dropped to the floor and she gasped for her final breath. “Impossible!”

I watched as her body slumped down, the tension in her muscles disappeared and that final breath of air escaped her lungs completely.

She had finally met her end in Chris's hands. 

This only worried me more. If he had enough power to take down Serena, a strong vampyre of herself, then what could he possibly do to me or Lucious?

It was then I realized that maybe it was for the best that I leave. If it was true that Chris would never harm Lucious, I did not want to see him release his rage upon me.

I continued to make my way out of the mansion with all these thoughts rolling through my mind.

Lucious refused my help, Chris had delivered Serena to her death, and Lucious was down there now with him... fighting him with all his might. Would I see him again after this?

I stopped dead in my tracks. What am I doing?

I had to help him regardless of his cold shouldered order. I had to at least see for myself that I was strong enough. 

For all the love in this world, for all the fear I felt that I could lose him... my partner, my companion... despite the tragic loss of that bond we shared... for that bond remained not in the blood we shared but in our own hearts.

I needed to prove to him that I was, indeed, strong enough.

I stood there, heavily debating my actions. I so desperately wanted to show Lucious that I was strong enough. I had battled living with denial for decades without giving up, that was truly a sign of strength in itself. With his help, we could surely take Chris down and escape.

It was decided then that I would go back down the stairs and into the gloomy dungeon. I was prepared to fight till death, if need be.

**** 

“Listen to me, Lucious,” Chris continued, his cold arms now wrapped around Lucious's shoulders. “I can feel your desire, your rage. You need me and always have. I know now your bond with Mikael, and how your hearts thirst but you do not know just how weak his is. How wrong he is.”

Lucious stood still listening to Chris with doubt.

“For you, he could only get you repeated trouble.” Chris went on. “A strong, handsome vampyre such as yourself does not need such weakness around him.”

**** 

I had finally made my way downstairs. There I saw Rickie, knelt down upon the floor, his head lowered and eyes closed. He listened in to the conversation between Chris and Lucious just on the other side of the prison bars.

“It's not true,” I heard Lucious whisper.

When I looked up, I noted Chris embracing Lucious with his strong arms. Again I had felt my heart thump.

“But it's so very true, Lucious,” Chris spoke up now. “Mikael is weak. And I can only foresee him being overpowered. If you so happen to stay with him, it could only cause you more pain and more suffering. That which you do not need.”

“So it is true,” I heard Rickie's voice whisper silently. “He never truly wanted me beside him...”

I sighed. And as Chris continued to speak ill of me, I continued to watch as the look on Lucious's face slowly turned from doubtful and disturbed, to acknowledgement. 

“He could never really show you love as you require, Lucious,” Chris told. “I'm the only one who could protect you, love you, show you mercy...”

I noted Lucious's face turn neutral. “But what of Mikael--”

“He needs to leave,” Chris interrupted. “And never return here again.”

My hopes were shattered. Any belief that I could save Lucious from here, escape with him and into hiding again were gone. I looked up at the two standing on the other side of the bars with sorrow, silently whispering my final good byes. 

That is when his eyes caught mine.

“Mikael!” Lucious called out.

But it was too late. I got the point all too clearly. 

Maybe I was too weak, Chris was correct. And if Lucious believed his words now, then I would follow Chris's advice and leave.

As I began again up the stairs, I overheard the door to the prison open and footsteps through the hall. Lucious stood behind me, his loud voice echoing out throughout the dungeon.

“Mikael, wait!”

However, I wasn't bound to stop. This was the end.

I continued to walk up the stairs and out into the foyer as Lucious followed, calling out to me.

Passing by Serena's body, I didn't dare to stop when I heard Lucious shutter at the sight of her.

“Serena! What happened?” I heard him ask. “Damn it, Mikael. Would you stop and tell me what happened here?”

I slowed my pace. Serena was, after all, Lucious's dark maker. He did deserve to know that I knew nothing other than she was dead.

“I did not see it.” I told, “I could only assume Chris took her.”

“Impossible...” I heard Lucious from behind me. 

However I wasn't near in the mood to stop now. I continued my way towards the door.

“Stop, damn it,” he continued to yell out to me.

I could only wipe the hair away from my eyes and continue to walk out the door.

I felt the cold, brisk air brush against my naked arms as I walked outside. Remembering back to the day when Lucious had told me that seeing a snowfall in Central was a rarity. Even now, though, with the icy breeze consuming the city, I expected a flake to come down from the sky.

“Please.” His tone was that of anger, and I finally stopped.

I had never heard that word come out from his lips until now. To hear his voice echo that single word made my heart drop. But my mind was set.

“Why?” I wondered, my voice soft.

Behind me I could only imagine him cocking his head to the side in wonder of my question. “Why should you stop? Or why are you leaving like this?” 

I took a few more steps until I was out underneath the shield of dark clouds. I looked up at the sky and noted the moon peaking out as the clouds dissipated for a brief second.

“Do you believe him?” I questioned. “Do you believe I am as weak as he says?”

I heard Lucious step forward. 

“Mikael, don't believe a word of it. I know you are full of power, stronger than I even.” He continued to approach.

“Stop!” I turned my head around to look at him. I did not want him to approach me anymore. 

Somewhere deep inside I felt as if he was lying to me all along. This bond we contracted was nothing more than deception and now that it was gone, what reason was there to stay with him any longer? Especially now that he believed such slanderous words against me.

“Don't follow me,” I asked of him.

“Mikael, don't do this.” 

I turned back around and looked up at the eerie moon once more. Soon, I felt a snowflake land on my cold nose. Strange how it was only a couple of months ago that this adventure started. And now, with the snow coming down harder upon my face, our journey was coming to an end. 

“Maybe I just need time, Lucious. Time to grow, time to figure out this new life of mine.” 

I heard him step forward again. “And what should you do in this time?”

“I, honestly, do not know. Just... let me be, Lucious. Please.. this is all I ask from you now. Do not follow me.” 

Those were my last words before I disappeared away from him and this dreary mansion. I could only hope that he would not follow just as I had asked.

“Time...”


	46. About the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick "about the story"

This story was written between 2009 and 2011, using The Sims 2 as a picture platform, and posted up on Livejournal. Since then, the pictures were taken down (fucking Photobucket) and the community was deleted (author's choice). I didn't want the story to be forgotten, so I decided to repost it here without the pictures.

But maybe you want to know what the characters really looked like. Well, here you go! Character profiles with pictures. If these pictures get taken down at some point, I will not fix them. 

Mikael Krauss, born May 30, 1965.  
Michael was an inspiring music artist. Striving to pursue a career in the music industry he started out as a roadie for his best friend's band. The band struggled to break even at the clubs in Northern for years during the early 1980's. During the time, the band decided to change their image. Dawning big, ruffled hair, shiny leather, and a sound that could rip the other bands to shreds; they began to immediately sell out those same clubs that once sent them home penny-less.

He began to develop a drinking problem. This habit ate him away, and as he missed more gigs in Central, so did he begin developing money problems.  
In 1988, when the band had no gig, he hit his lowest. That night, venturing downstairs from his apartment building in East Northern, he was attacked. He was 23. 

He was our main character in the first part of Denial.  
A vampyre had attacked him, drank his blood but did not finish. Leaving him to die in a grungy alleyway next to a mess of trash and dumpsters.  
Several centuries later, we find him, in a condition called Denial. It is said that anyone left in such condition, is most likely to die by their own hand. A disease that eats away at the mortal mind, Denial is a state in which you are left half vampyre, half human. Thinking like a human, craving like the vampyre. 

 

Lucious La Croix: born October 17, 1880

Leonard aka Leo aka Lucious was born during the revolutionary growth of Central City. A busy and robust city during the late 1880's.  
However, he had been left upon the steps of a catholic orphanage at the age of 1. To this day, he has yet to find out what went wrong.  
His life in the orphanage was difficult. He didn't get a long well with the other boys his age. Whether by teasing, or just by a cold silent treatment; Leo was often left to play alone. Neither did he excel in his studies. The professors often shunned him for even the most smallest mistakes and when the nuns had learned about them, he was often sent to his room to study without dinner.  
He was quiet and kept to himself until the day that it was said that he 'exploded'. Almost like a flick of a switch inside his brain. After so many years of mental torture, he stood up in the class room after the professor slapped his hand with a walking stick. Yelling all sorts of profanities, ripping at his books, and making a complete fuss; he was escorted out of the classroom and beaten with the professor's belt.  
At the delicate age of 14, he had discovered a passage way out of the confines of the orphanage.  
Wandering the streets alone gave him more time to ponder the very reason for his existence. He was never shown any sort of care through out his childhood. He only had wished to die.  
A vampyre had found him after two years of life on the street. He was 16. 

He was our main character in Denial: Without You.

To this day, despite his vampyre instincts, he continues to struggle with the same wish. To die.  
He carries a deep hatred for the carnal pleasure that comes with being a vampyre. He knows he must feed to live, however prefers a slow and seducing nibble.  
After meeting Mikael, it put a whole new direction to his existence. Once claiming in the thought of suicide, Lucious began the long pursuit to find Mikael and tell him once and for all what had happened that day.  
Little did he know, that what would happen when he finally found Mikael, would put him through an all new set of emotional struggles. Those he hadn't experienced since becoming a vampyre himself.

 

Christopher Moreaux: birthdate unknown

Christopher aka Chris. Not much is known of his past at this time. He is, though, a centuries old vampyre.  
He met Lucious during the 1920's in a small tavern. He found much comfort being within Lucious's company. They wandered Central together, robbing wealthy families of their riches.. and their lives. A duo of murderers plundering the city, as they were featured on the Central City Times newspaper.  
For as they were vampyres, stealthy con artists who properly disposed of their corpses, they were never caught despite the rising technological advances during the 1970's.  
Chris enjoys his riches. As can be seen for his fully decorated manor. A private property he gained in the early 1990's from a gentleman who he seduced. He also enjoys his fashion. Always properly sporting a nicely ironed suit and tie.  
As an older vampyre, he had lost all ties to mortality very long ago. As it was said in an earlier chapter, a vampyre will quickly end up losing themselves to the hunger inside. They care for only themselves, losing all interest in the cares and emotions of the world around them.  
This could be especially true for Chris if it wasn't for one thing. For as many years he and Lucious had been together, he went through a strange spell when Lucious left him in search for Mikael. He too, went through his own denial during such time, his long time companion was gone. He was lost for answers until he met his current companion, Rickie.  
However, he still never let go of that strange attachment he held for Lucious. 

 

Serena Rowle: birthdate unknown

Another centuries old vampyre, with not much known of her past.  
She is the vampyre that saved Lucious from the street. She gave him a home, a comforting bed. And fed from him for years before turning him into a full-vampyre.  
He was the first of many who came and gone from her home. As it is, she is a selfish beast. Requiring several personal slaves to serve her despite any clashes between them. Hence, Lucious could not deal with the constant bickering and left her.  
Sebastian is the only vampyre who has had the audacity to stay with her so long.  
However, she is attached to Lucious. Not only with the blood bond, but because he was the first mortal she had in her possession.  
It is her intention to have him in her possession for eternity. No matter what it takes, she will strive to keep him within her grasp.


End file.
